Naruto el despertar del ki
by MRuzumaki
Summary: Naruto estaba a punto de ser asesinado por Madara, pero un misterioso hombre lo salva y lo entrenara para que no se repita la historia. Naruto rinegan/mokuton otros sub elementos. naruto como dios(cuando digo como dios es enserio). voy a meter villanos de DBZ para que las cosas sean interesantes. Naruto Ssj3, Ssj4 mas adelante./pausada porque no tengo Internet D:
1. Chapter 1

Naruto el despertar de ki. (Rescrito)

Naruto estaba a punto de ser asesinado por madara pero un misterioso hombre lo salva , se coloca adelante de naruto y detiene a madara, Madara se preguntaba quién era el misterioso hombre que salvo a naruto, madara le pregunto ¿quién eres?

Me llamo son goku

Otro insecto más. Dijo madara

madara se lanza a ataque con su Susano perfecto , goku vio esto y detuvo la espada del Susano con la mano descubierta , todos los presentes quedaron asombrados y se preguntaron ¿cómo pudo detenerla con facilidad

naruto se encontraba inconsciente y no presencio el poder del hombre que se encontraba a su lado pero los 9 bijus que se encontraban en el interior de naruto quedaron asombrados y pensaron "como ni si quiera el jiji podía detener algo así"

Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que lo mates, él tiene una misión que cumplir" dijo goku.

madara se lanza de nuevo al ataque pero goku lo vio venir y golpeo al Susano atravesándolo goku se dirigía directo hacia madara lo golpea directo en el estómago lanzándolo lejos de él , madara seguía avanzando producto del golpe que le dio goku , se estrelló contra una montaña, el golpe fue tan fuerte que madara apenas se podía parar.

madara pensó " como había alguien más fuerte que él , "

Lo siento pero tengo que irme" dijo goku

"No te dejare que te vayas maldito bastardo" hace un pose de mano "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" y apare una bestia colosal que tenía 10 colas agitándose salvajemente

Goku queda viendo a la bestia quedo sorprendido por el tamaño que tenía (así que ese es el jubii del que hablo rikuudou) pensó

La bestia miro a goku y dio un rugido que hiso temblar el campo de batalla de repente empezó a formar una bola de chakra oscuro

Goku se alarmo por la situación ya que habían muchas personas que podrían salir lastimadas "si esa cosa si llegara a explotar, mataría a todos los que se encuentran aquí_ pensó goku

El jubi disparo la bijudama

Goku se lanzó contra la bola de energía, siendo arrastrado por ella.

"Que está deteniendo la Bijudama con sus manos eso es "imposible"_ grito madara.

La bijudama se detuvo en seco "Toma te la devuelvo"_ dijo goku pateando la bijudama.

Madara vio que la bijudama había sido devuelta y se alarmo "Si esa cosa meda estoy muerto"_ dijo mientras el juubi desaparecía.

Las nueve vestías que se encontraban dentro de Naruto, se sorprendieron que ese hombre pudo devolver el ataque más poderoso del Jubi como si fuera una pelota de futbol.

No me podrás ganar soy inmortal, soy un dios viviré por siempre_ grito madara

"Ha" un dios no estas ni cerca de eso -dijo goku mientras desaparecía y aprecia al frente de madara "que ni siquiera pude verlo cuando se movió"_ dijo Madara. goku conecto un golpe en el estómago de madara haciéndolo toser sangre "tienes suerte de que no pueda matarte ya que no es mi destino a cavar contigo"_ dijo goku

Kakashi que estaba viendo se sorprendido de ese hombre que está peleando con madara, estaba literalmente destrozando a madara como si fuera un insecto i , pero se sorprendió más que ese hombre no usaba Chackra, sino una energía desconocida para él.

Tú nunca me ganaras, tengo el poder suficiente para destruir este planeta si quiero_ dijo goku.

Mientras madara se encontraba muy sorprendido por lo que dijo goku, ni si quiera él podía hacer algo como eso "estas mintiendo nadie puede hacer algo así"_ dijo madara con temor, era la primera vez en su vida que sentía terror de alguien.

Los ninjas estaban con ojos de plato ya que ni los 5 Kages, Hashirama o Gai pudieron hacerle algún daño grave a madara y este hombre con 2 simples golpes casi lo mata.

Goku se volvió hacia Naruto, cargo a naruto en su hombro, colocando los dedos en su frente y desapareció, goku apareció enfrente al rikuudou y también conocida como el sabio e los 6 caminos

"flashback"

gokuu " dijo kaiosama

Que pasa kaiosama

Necesito que me haga un favor

goku apareció frente kaiosama , goku necesito que hagas algo por uno de mis hermano

De repente aparece un hombre con el pelo castaño con una barba del mismo color unos ojos morados metálicos con 4 anillos dentro, una capa blanca que tenía 9 magatamas y baculo que representaba el sol y la luna en la mano.

goku pregunto ¿quién es él?

Él es rikuudou sennin el kami del mundo ninja " dijo kaiosama

Usted debe ser goku el hombre más fuerte del universo" dijo rikuudou

No es para tanto " dijo goku riendo y rascándose la cabeza

Tengo que pedirle que me haga un favor, necesito que ayude a naruto uzumaki ya que está a punto de ser asesinado por madara uchiha " dijo rikuudou

Ok pero no sé dónde se encuentra" dijo goku

Rikuuduo abre un portal a su dimensión, goku y rikuudou entran en él y aparecen en un templo

Goku sintió varias presencias desapareciendo y pregunto ¿qué está pasando? siento muchas presencias desapareciendo rápidamente" dijo goku

El mundo está sumido en una guerra, es la peor guerra que habido en estos 5 mil años "dijo Hagoromo.

De quien es este poder que siento es poderoso.

Es de madara uchiha el absorbido al jubii el peor demonio que ha existido en el mundo ninja yo lo absorbí pero su poder era tan grande que tuve que dividirlo en 9 partes y morí al separar las partes eso fue ase 5 mil años " dijo rikuudou

Ciento una presencia que está a punto de desaparecer " dijo goku

Él debe ser naruto , goku por favor tráelo aquí "dijo rikuudou

Ok goku coloco sus dedos en la frente y desapareció

"fin del flashback"

goku necesito que entrenes a naruto los enviare el pasado cuando naruto tenía 6 años " dijo rikuudou

"AL PASADO "grito goku

Necesito que lo entrenes hasta que esté preparado.

Rikuudou coloca su dedo en la frente de Naruto y Goku.

Que hiciste?_ pregunto goku

Traspase células tuyas y mías a Naruto, eso es para que tenga el mismo potencia que tú y despierte el Rinegan_ dijo Hagoromo.

Hagoromo ase una poses de mano y dice Jikūkan Ninjutsu (creo que un jutsu de tiempo, no estoy seguro)

espe... dijo goku desapareciendo y apareciendo en un bosque junto a él había un niño de no más de 6 años de edad ese niño era naruto.

Lo siento si me equivoco en la ortografía meda flojera corregirla xD


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto abrió sus ojos y vio que no estaba en el campo de batalla, sino en una cama echa de hojas. Él se preguntaba dónde estaba y decidió preguntarle a Kurama.

**Mente de Naruto.**

Naruto camino por unas alcantarillas hasta que se topó con las nueve bestias que lo quedaron mirando.

Kurama sabes dónde estamos? ¿Qué paso con la guerra? ¿Dónde está Madara?_ pregunto gritando NARUTO.

**Tranquilízate chico, parece que el viejo te dio otra oportunidad para que puedas salvar al mundo, volvimos en el tiempo sino fuera por el tú ya estuvieses muerto_ **dijo kurama.

Quien es él? Hablas de Rikuudou? Y como que volvimos en el tiempo ¿Qué paso con todos? Acaso ellos murieron?_ grito Naruto.

**Calma chico. Lamentablemente ellos murieron chico, lo siento_ **dijo el Kurama.

Naruto se encontraba al borde de la lágrimas" solo si hubiese sido más fuerte para protegerlos esto no hubiese pasado" dijo entre cortado.

**Chico el viejo te dio una oportunidad que no debes desperdiciarla, aún es tiempo de salvarlos_ dijo el Shukaku.**

El viejo me salvo y me dio una oportunidad para salvar al mundo, no dejare que pase lo mismo que antes, no dejare que los Akatsuki completen su plan de nuevo_ dijo con determinación naruto.

**Chico el viejo no te salvo, pero envió a un hombre para hacerlo_ **dijo Matatabi.

Que! Como puede haber alguien que enfrente a Madara_ dijo naruto.

Kurama empezó a relatarle cada detalle del encuentro de Madara con ese hombre, naruto no podía creer que había alguien más poderoso que madara y el viejo.

Donde se encuentra el, quiero agradecerle haberme salvado_ pregunto Naruto.

**Él debe encontrarse cerca de aquí, ve a buscarlo y nos vemos después_ dijo el Kurama.**

**Fuera de la mente de Naruto.**

A, por fin despertaste_ dijo goku.

Quien es usted?

Me llamo goku y fui enviado por Rikuudou para entrenarte_ dijo goku.

Usted fue el que me salvo de madara? No parece tan fuerte.

Si fui yo, y soy muy poderoso chico, no confíes en la apariencia. Yo vengo de un raza guerrera muy poderosa llamada Sayajin_ dijo goku

Nunca había escuchado hablar sobre los Sayajin, acaso usted no es de este planeta o algo asi?

Exacto yo no soy de este mundo yo vengo de otra dimensión alterna a esta.

Que! Pero como es posible que venga de otra dimensión, es ilógico.

Naruto yo tampoco sé cómo paso, cálmate hoy empezaremos nuestro entrenamiento.

No, primero quiero ver que tan fuerte es y a ver si se merece que me enseñe.

Ok, sígueme.

Se adentraron en el bosque, hasta que encontraron un claro.

Bueno Naruto disfruta el espectáculo.

Aaaaaaaaaaa_ dijo mientras el suelo empezaba a temblar y romperse, grandes rocas empezaron a levitar, los arboles cercanos fueron derribados de raíz. Los músculos de goku empezaron agrandarse. Naruto no podía permanecer de pie ya que lo hacia las ráfagas de viento lo mandarían a volar, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Un aura dorada empezó a cubrir a goku, su pelo cambio a un color dorado y sus ojos a verde esmeralda. Una explosión de poder levanto polvo y naruto no podía ver nada mientras se levantaba del piso, el polvo empezó a desaparecer y mostro a goku como Ssj1.

Y bien que te parece?_ pregunto goku.

Increíble_ dijo mientras sus ojos parecían estrellas. Yo también quiero transfórmame así_ dijo Naruto.

Y podrás ya que si lo que dijo rikuudou es cierto tú tienes células mías y eso te hace mitas Sayajin_ dijo goku.

Que! Entonces como puedo transformarme?_ pregunto naruto.

No es tan fácil Naruto. Necesitas mucho entrenamiento, a mí me costó mucho llegar a esta transformación, pero hay 3 transformaciones más que superan a esta_ dijo goku mientras volvía la normalidad.

Y cuáles son?_ dijo Naruto.

Ssj2 Ssj3 y Ssjdios, pero esta última no puedo lograrla solo necesito ayuda de 5 Sayajines de corazón puro_ dijo goku

¡Que, un Dios! ¿Qué tan poderoso es usted goku-sensei?_ pregunto naruto.

Si yo quiero podría destruir este planeta y o incluso esta galaxia_ dijo goku.

¡Que! Es increíble ¿Cuándo empezamos el entrenamiento Goku-sensei?

Ahora_ dijo colocando sus dedos en su frente.

Que está haciendo?_ pregunto naruto.

…..

Dígame.

….

Dígame.

….

Diga…._ dijo naruto pero fue interrumpido por goku.

PODRIAS CALLARTE ESTOY INTENTANDO CONSENTRARME_ grito goku

Ok_ dijo naruto.

…

Lo encontré_ dijo goku tomando del hombro a naruto y tele transportándose al planeta de Kaiosama.

**Planeta de kaiosama.**

Naruto abrió sus ojos para ver que no estaba, en el bosque sino en un lugar desconocido. Decidió preguntar dónde estaba.

Goku-sensei dónde estamos?_ dijo antes de sentir que su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada.

Estamos en el planeta de Kaiosama, naruto? Dónde estás?_ pregunto goku.

Aquí abajo goku-sensei_ dijo naruto.

Goku vio que naruto estaba enterrado en el piso. Aaa se me olvido decirte que este planeta tiene 10 veces más la gravedad de tu planeta. Así que tu pesabas 40 kilos aquí pesaras 400 kilos_ dijo goku.

Que! Ni siquiera puedo pararme y quiere que entrenemos aquí. Naruto noto que goku no era afectado por la gravedad y decidió preguntarle. Goku-sensei ¿Por qué no le afecta la gravedad?_ pregunto naruto.

Es que yo estoy acostumbrado a esta gravedad y e entrenado a gravedades mucho mayores_ dijo goku.

Goku-san que haces aquí?_ pregunto kaiosama. Kaiosama noto que había alguien en el piso ¿Quién es el goku?

A él es Naruto mi nuevo alumno_ dijo goku. Entrenaremos aquí por los próximos años_ dijo goku.

Naruto se asustó por la apariencia del kaiosama ¿Qué es esa cosa?_ grito naruto.

Más respeto chico, a si le hablas a kaiosama_ dijo kaiosama.

¡Que usted es kami!_ dijo naruto con asombro.

Bueno algo así, mira chico existen muchos dioses y yo soy uno de esos, pero hay otros dioses que mantienen el equilibrio en los universos_ dijo kaiosama

Que existe más de un universo?_ pregunto naruto.

Si chico hay 12 universos y cada uno tiene un dios de la destrucción, goku se enfrentó con el dios de nuestro universo pero aun así convertido en dios no pudo ganarle. Imagínate lo poderosos que son_ dijo kaiosama.

Bueno naruto parece que es hora de empezar a entrenar _ dijo goku.

Corteeeeeee bueno espero que les haya gustado si es así dejen su review. Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Una cosa más el ki lo va utilizar con villanos de Dbz y el chacka para los ninjas ok.


	3. Chapter 3

**8 años más tarde.**

Naruto en estos años aprendido mucho y había crecido bastante.

Naruto estaba con unos llevaba pantalones ambus de color negro y una polera color naranja sin mangas que tenía el símbolo de la tortuga en la espalda. Naruto había crecido casi estar al mismo porte que goku, tenía sus músculos bien desarrollados como goku y su pelo había crecido hasta sus hombros, naruto se parecía mucho a su padre sino fueran por las marcas de bigotes en su cara podríamos decir que es un clon de minato.

Ki: logro hacer la tele transportación, también entreno con pesas y ahora mismo llevaba una tonelada encima, como lanzar su ki, también aprendió a volar, el Kamehameha, el puño del dragón y transformarse en Ssj, sorprendentemente logro llegar a la fase 3.

Chackra: logro despertar el rinegan, después que Kurama le dijera que también tenía celulas del viejo, también descubrió que tenía una línea de sangre el Mokuton, logro utilizar los 5 elementos a la perfección y también otros sub elementos como el hyoton, el yoton gracias a son goku, Ranton fusionando agua y rayo, también podía usar el rasengan con casi todos los elementos y el jinton gracias al shukaku y por ultimo logro fusionar los chacras de los bijus sin crear al jubi y sin desaparecer la presencia de los bijus.

Bueno naruto has aprendido todo lo que sé, no puedo enseñarte más, me sorprendió lo rápido que avanzaste_ dijo goku.

Es que tuve un buen maestro_ dijo naruto pero fue interrumpido cuando se abrió un portal dimensional y salió Hagoromo.

Goku creo que es hora de irnos y volver a nuestro tiempo_ dijo Hagoromo.

Que! Como que se va, no va a venir conmigo a Konoha?_ pregunto Naruto.

Lo siento naruto pero yo no puedo ir a konoha con usted yo tengo que regresar a mi tiempo y tengo una familia que no la e visto en estos 8 años y se preguntaran donde estaré_ dijo goku mientras pensaba como milk lo golpearía.

Usted fue como un segundo padre para mi goku, lo extrañare mucho_ dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Goku le puso la mano sobre la cabeza "no estés triste naruto, puedo pedir permiso para venir a verte naruto" _ dijo goku con una sonrisa.

Naruto has mejorado mucho tu poder está casi a la par conmigo, estoy orgulloso de ti_ dijo goku.

Gracias goku-sensei, no lo decepcionare_ dijo naruto.

Bueno andando_ dijo hagoromo mientras él y goku entraban al portal.

Adiós naruto_ dijo goku

Adiós goku_ dijo naruto mientras goku desaparecía.

Bueno yo regresare a mi planeta_ dijo naruto. Kaiosama me puede indicar en qué dirección se encuentra_ dijo naruto.

Kaiosama mueves sus antenas para localizar el planeta de naruto. Esta al suroeste del universo 9 _ dijo kaiosama.

Ok_ dijo naruto mientras colocaba sus dedos en su frente y se concentraba en esa dirección.

Lo encontré, bueno creo que esta es una despedida kaiosama_ dijo naruto.

Chico te has vuelto muy fuerte, espero que sigas volviéndote más fuerte aun_ dijo kaiosama.

Adiós kaiosama y gracias por dejarme quedar estos años en su planeta_ dijo naruto

Adiós naruto espero verte pronto_ dijo kaiosama antes de que naruto desapareciera.

**A las afueras de konoha.**

Naruto apareció en el bosque donde conoció a goku y eso le trajo muchos recuerdos.

Naruto siguió caminando en dirección a konoha. Hasta que diviso unas puertas enormes y se topó con 2 guardias que lo detuvieron.

Alto, necesitamos saber que viene hacer a konoha, viene por negocios o por turismo o viene a ver al hokage.

Tengo una cita con el hokage_ dijo naruto

Espere aquí, llamaremos a un anbu para que lo lleve_ dijo uno de los guardias.

No se preocupen yo ya sé dónde queda la oficina del hokage_ dijo naruto.

Entonces pase y que tenga una buena estadía_ dijo un guardia.

Oye no crees que se parece al yodaime hokage_ dijo uno de los guardias.

La verdad sí, pero no creo que sea él_ dijo el otro guardia.

Naruto siguió su camino hacia la torre del hokage, ignorando las miradas de lujuria de las mujeres y de envidia de partes de los hombres. Hasta que choco con alguien.

Disculpe es que estaba distraído_ dijo naruto, antes de notar que era sasuke, con el que había chocado.

Te más cuidado maldito estúpido_ dijo sasuke.

Sasuke no debes hablarle así a gente que no conoce_ dijo la mujer que se encontraba al lado de sasuke.

Naruto se quedó viendo a la mujer y se preguntaba quién era.

Él tiene la culpa Madre él fue el que se chocó conmigo_ dijo sasuke.

¿Madre? Espera esto es diferente al pasado que yo conozco _ pensó naruto en shock.

Mikoto se quedó mirando a Naruto y vio que se parecía a Minato.

Lo siento pero tengo que irme_ dijo naruto.

Espera me podrías decir tu nombre_ dijo mikoto

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Mikoto estaba en shock, enfrente de ella estaba él hijo de su difunta amiga Kushina, que había desaparecido hace 8 años, ahora había vuelto pero no parece un niño de 13 años si no un joven de 18 e hizo sonrojar a mikoto ya que podía ver los músculos bien definidos de naruto.

Naruto siguió avanzando hasta la oficina del hokage, subió por las escaleras.

Se encuentra el hokage_ pregunto naruto con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la secretaria.

Ssi está en ssuu oficinaa_ dijo la secretaria con un sonrojo.

Naruto toco la puerta de la oficina. Entre_ dijo la voz detrás de la puerta.

Naruto entro para encontrase con el sandaime hokage. En que pue… minato es usted?_ pregunto el sandaime.

A pasado mucho tiempo jiji_ dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

El sandaime conocía a una sola persona que lo llamaba así y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas "Naruto"_ dijo el sandaime.

Si jiji soy yo, han pasado 8 años desde que me fui a entrenar_ dijo naruto.

Pero yo pensaba que te habían secuestrado o aun peor que estabas muerto, ya que te estuvimos buscando por 2 años sin encontrar ningún rastro tuyo_ dijo el sandaime.

Jiji me quiero inscribir en la academia_ dijo naruto.

Pero mañana es el último día de la academia y es la prueba, estas seguro?_ dio el sandaime.

No te preocupes jiji yo sé todo, tuve increíbles maestros que me enseñaron todo sobre cómo ser ninja_ dijo naruto.

Maestros? Entonces tuviste más de uno

Si, y también sé que tengo a kurama sellado dentro de mí_ dijo naruto.

Y quien es Kurama_ pregunto el sandaime.

Bueno usted lo conocen como el Kyuubi_ dijo Naruto.

¡QUE! Como te enteraste de eso

Jiji te diré la verdad pero primero quiero que estemos nosotros solo_ dijo naruto él sabía que habían varios anbus escondido.

El sandaime se sorprendió, al oír eso "salgan anbus, déjenos solos"_ dijo hokage 5 anbus salieron de la oficina del hokage

Bueno ahora que estamos solos le diré todo_ dijo naruto. Naruto empezó a relatarle todo sobre que él es del futuro, de la guerra., sobre su entrenamiento y lo fuerte que se había vuelto.

Veo que no estas mintiendo se nota en tus ojos, pero lo que relatas es casi imposible _ dijo el sandaime.

Naruto sabes sobre tus padres?_ pregunto el sandaime.

Si, kurama me lo dijo todo y sobre porque mi padre sello a kurama dentro de mi_ dijo naruto

Entonces la herencia de tu madre y padre pasan hacer de tu propiedad_ dijo el sandaime.

Que herencia?_ pregunto naruto.

Una herencia monetaria y las propiedades Namikaze y Uzumaki_ dijo el hokage.

A enserio_ dijo naruto. Jiji podrías ponerme en el mis equipo con Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno?.

Porque?_ pregunto el sandaime.

Es que quiero que sea como en el pasado_ dijo naruto.

Ok naruto, toma las llaves de la mansión Namikaze y mañana ve a la academia que empezara su carrera como ninja_ dijo el sandaime.

Bueno eso es todo lo que se me ocurrió hoy, espero que les haya gustado y si es así dejen su review.

Una cosa más hubo la masacre uchiha pero mikoto, sasuke y otra persona más, son los únicos sobrevivientes.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto había salido de la oficina del hokage, caminaba tranquilamente hacia la mansión Namikaze, pero pudo sentir un ki muy poderoso aproximándose y miro de dónde provenía y se dio cuenta que una nave venía cayendo (como la de los Sayajin) también sintió que tenía una energía maligna.

La nave se estrelló cerca de donde se encontraba naruto, la explosión que provoco la nave al estrellarse no paso por desapercibido, por los anbus de konoha y decidieron que irían a ver que era, pero eso fue un grave error.

Naruto apareció delante de la nave y de ella emergió un ser con alas y cuernos, que tenía aspecto humanoide.

Quien eres y que bienes hacer en este planeta_ dijo naruto.

Me llamo zarboc y he venido a conquistar este planeta_ dijo el extraño ser.

No dejares que conquistes este planeta, primero deberás pasar por encima mío_ dijo naruto mientras se colocaba en pose de lucha.

Eso será fácil_ dijo antes de desaparecer y aparecer delante de naruto conectando una patada que lo mando a volar de regreso a Konoha.

Naruto se estrelló contra una casa que quedo total mente destruida y vio que había muchas personas heridas.

Maldito pagaras por esto_ dijo naruto.

No estoy tan seguro_ dijo Zarboc mientras aparecía delante de Naruto.

En ese instante aparecieron 5 anbus, colocándose delante de naruto.

Qué demonios ese cosa_ dijo el primer anbu.

Aléjense del jamás de ganaran_ grito naruto mientras se ponía de pie, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Quítense insectos, o los matare _ dijo Zarboc.

No nos subestimes_ dijo un anbu mientras corría hacia la criatura.

Detente si peleas con el vas a morir_ grito naruto, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Zarboc había agarrado del cuello al anbu y se lo había roto.

Los demás anbus vieron que su compañero había sido asesinado por la criatura y se pusieron en pose de combate.

Un anbu en peso hacer señales de manos "Fūton Gama Teppō" mientras una bala de aire salió disparada de su boca, otro anbu grito "Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu" lanzando una bola de fuego, las dos técnicas se fusionaron formando una gran bola de fuego que golpearon a la criatura.

Creo que ganamos_ dijo un anbu

Jajajajaj, usted creen que ganaron fue buen truco de magia pero con eso no me harán daño_ dijo Zarboc, mientras salía de la gran llamarada sin un rasguño.

¡Que! No pudimos hacerle ningún daño, aunque fusionáramos nuestro ataques ¿Qué demonios es?_ grito el anbu.

Idiotas lárguense, ese sujeto está jugando con ustedes los puede matar en cualquier momento si él quiere_ grito naruto.

Esto aún no se acaba_ grito un anbu mientras se abalanzaba hacia Zarboc, con un espada en su mano.

Al chocar la espada con el cuello de Zarboc, se rompió en pedazos.

¡Que! Eso fue lo último que dijo el anbu antes de que Zarboc le diera un puñetazo que lo mato al instante.

Corran_ grito naruto.

Los 3 anbus restantes empezaron a correr por sus vidas, nunca había sentido tanto miedo de alguien.

No los dejare_ dijo Zarboc mientras levantaba un dedo y salió disparado un rayo de luz que convirtió que carbonizo a un anbu.

Los otros 2 anbus vieron que su amigo había sido carbonizado, empezaron a correr más rápido por sus vidas.

Esto se está volviendo aburrido, acabare con esto rapido_ dijo zarboc mientras disparo otro rayo de luz de su dedo, matando a otro anbu.

Muere_ dijo Zarboc mientras disparo otro rayo de luz, pero lo que no se esperaba es que naruto se alanzara sobre el anbu para protegerlo.

El rayo de luz golpeo en uno de los brazos de naruto haciéndolo sangrar.

Estas bien neko-chan (yugao)?_ pregunto naruto.

Yugao se encontraba sorprendida ya que naruto arriesgo su vida para salvarla. Si estoy bien_ dijo yugao.

Pero tu brazo_ dijo yugao.

No te preocupes por esta herida y mejor preocúpate por él_ dijo naruto.

Oh lamento interrumpirlo su momento romántico_ dijo Zarboc mientras lanzaba una bola de ki.

Naruto levando a yugao estilo prenupcial y salió justo a tiempo antes de que explotara. La explosión destruyo todo a un rango de 100 metros, casas, tiendas y matando a muchas personas.

Maldito, lo pagaras. Yugao quédate aquí yo me encargare del_ dijo naruto.

Pero no podrás tu solo, llamare a refuerzos_ dijo yugao.

No, no quiero que más gente muera_ dijo naruto con una sonrisa triste.

**En la oficina del hokage.**

Sarutobi, vio la explosión de desde su oficina.

Están atacando a konoha_ dijo el hokage. Anbus _ grito el hokage y 10 anbus aparecieron.

Si hokage-sama_ dijeron todos los anbus.

Konoha está bajo ataque tomen todas las medidas de seguridad_ dijo el hokage.

Hai_ dijeron los anbus antes de desaparecer.

**Naruto vs Zarboc.**

Jajajaj jamás me ganaras_ dijo Zarboc.

No estés tan seguro_ dijo naruto antes de desaparecer de la vista de Zarboc.

Donde esta_ pensó Zarboc, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando naruto lo golpe en el estómago mandándolo a volar lejos de Konoha.

Zarboc se estrelló contra el suelo provocando que este se rompiera.

Maldito mocoso_ dijo Zarboc mientras se paraba.

Naruto apareció delante de el a una velocidad sobre humana.

Eres mejor de lo que creí mocoso tú me entretendrás por un rato, antes de que destruya el planeta_ dijo Zarboc.

Ambos desaparecieron y aparecieron en el cielo flotando intercambiando golpes a una velocidad no visible para el ojo humano.

Ambos desaparecieron de nuevo y solo se podía ver las ondas de choque que provocaban los golpes. Hasta que naruto conecto un puñetazo en la cara de Zarboc que lo mando a tierra creando un gran cráter.

Insecto, yo soy el más poderoso de esta galaxia como puedo estar perdiendo contra este mocoso _ dijo zarboc.

Muere_ grito zarboc mientras lanzaba bolas de ki a una gran velocidad.

Naruto eludía cada ataque con facilidad desde el cielo, el bosque se ilumino por completo gracias a las explosiones que provocaban las bolas ki y eso no paso por desapercibo por la gente de Konoha.

**En konoha.**

Apresurémonos_ dijo el jefe de los anbus mientras veía las explosiones de energia.

Capitán que es eso_ dijo otro anbu.

No lo sé, pero debemos ir a veraguar_ dijo el capitán.

Hai_ dijeron los anbus.

**De regreso a la pelea.**

Quédate quieto_ grito Zarboc.

Esto es todo lo que puede hacer_ dijo naruto mientras aparecía delante de Zarboc y conectaba un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo sangrar.

Zarboc cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose su estómago. Maldito mocoso, no me subestimes_ grito zarboc antes de empezar a flotar.

Naruto no sabía que iba hacer zarboc, pero se alarmo cuando zarboc empezó a reunir energía en su mano.

Se destruido con este planeta_ dijo zarboc mientras una bola de ki enorme aparecía en su mano (como freezer cuando destruyo el planeta vegita)

Todo el mundo podía ver la bola de ki gigantesca, que estaba flotando en el aire.

Si esa energía impacta con el planeta será destruido, debo detenerlo_ pensó naruto.

Muereeeeeeeeee_ grito Zarboc mientras lanzaba esa gran bola de energía tamaño planetario.

Naruto empieza a reunir en sus manos "Ka-me-ha-me-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" y un rayo de luz celeste salió disparado de sus manos contra la gran bola.

Las dos energías chocaron creando unas ráfagas que destruyeron a cientos kilómetros inclusive llegando a konoha, pero no pudieron pasar las murallas que la cubrían.

¡Que! Como está deteniendo mi ataque_ grito Zarboc.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_ grito naruto mientras su Kamehameha incrementaba de tamaño.

Zarboc estaba en problemas ya que su mejor ataque estaba siendo detenido.

Imposibleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_ grito zarboc mientras veía que su ataque estaba siendo devuelto.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_ grito con fuerza naruto mientras veía que el ataque de zarboc se estaba volviendo a su favor.

La gran bola de energía fue lanzada lejos del planeta.

Imposible_ dijo zarboc.

Nada es imposible_ dijo naruto mientras aparecía enfrente de Zarboc.

Por favor no me mates, te daré todo lo que quieras, pero por favor no me mate_ dijo Zarboc.

Tu mataste a muchas gente, tu no mereces vivir_ dijo naruto mientras atravesaba a Zarboc con el puño.

.aaa porrr favor… no me mate_ dijo Zarboc.

Lo siento_ dijo naruto colocando sus manos enfrente y reuniendo energía.

Tee.. lo…. Suplico_ dijo rogando.

Petición denegada_ dijo naruto mientras un rayo de color amarillo salía de sus manos, matando al instante a Zarboc.

Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado la pelea y si es así dejen su review.

El capítulo anterior lo ice muy rápido lose pero quería saltarme todo eso de la llegada y lo demás.

Zarboc no es Zarbon, Zarboc es más poderoso, pero no tanto como freezer, por si se lo preguntan.

Bueno adiós y gracias por leer esta historia.


	5. Chapter 5 equipos

**Al otro lado del universo.**

¡Que! Imposible debo informarle a mi lord_ dijo uno de los extraterrestres.

Que pasa Giran?_ pregunto kogu.

Zarboc…_ dijo giran

Que pasa con Zarboc?_ dijo kogu.

Esta muerto, kogu_ dijo giran.

Imposible como, se supone que lo enviaron aun planeta que no tenía ningún sujeto capaz de derrotarlo ¿Qué paso?_ dijo kogu.

Debemos ir a informarle al líder de esto, como puede haber un sujeto tan poderoso en ese planeta, se suponía que Zarboc era un guerrero más poderoso de la galaxia oeste_ dijo Giran.

Giran usted sabe quién es ese individuo?_ pregunto Kogu.

No, no pudimos escuchar nada por el rastreador_ dijo Giran.

**Devuelta en konoha.**

Qué demonios fue eso_ pregunto un anbu.

No lo sé, pero debemos ir averiguar_ dijo otro anbu.

Al salir de konoha pudieron ver la magnitud de la destrucción que se podía ver a cientos de kilómetros. Los anbus no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, todo lo que rodeaba a konoha fue literalmente destruido.

Que fue lo que paso_ dijo un anbu con terror en su voz.

Si no fuera por las murallas que protege a konoha, todos estaríamos muertos_ dijo otro anbu mientras miraba a su alrededor.

**Devuelta con Naruto.**

Y ahora como arreglo esto_ dijo naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Ya se ocupare el Mokuton_ dijo mientras juntaba sus manos "Mokuton: navidad de árboles"_ dijo naruto, la tierra empezó a temblar y a romperse, de ella emergieron raíces que empezaron a formar árboles en todo el terreno destruido.

**Devuelta con los anbus.**

Los anbus sintieron que el suelo empezaba a temblar y se alarmaron.

Qué demonios está pasando ahora_ dijo un anbu.

No lo sé, pero manténganse alerta_ dijo el capitan.

Todos pudieron ver que del suelo empezaron a brotar raíces, en toda la zona destruida formando un gran bosque frondoso.

¡¿Mokuton?!_ dijo un anbu

Increíble, el que haya hecho esto debe tener una gran afinidad por el Mokuton, para llegar hacerlo a esta escala_ pensó un anbu.

**Devuelta con Naruto.**

Eso fue relativamente fácil y ahora revivir a los que mato ese hijo de puta_ dijo naruto mientras activaba su Rinnegan.

**Naruto no lo hagas, si haces eso morirás_ dijo Kurama.**

No te preocupes kurama, no voy a morir, solo me dejara un poco agotado_ dijo Naruto.

Gedo: Rinnen Tensei_ dijo naruto mientras del suelo emergían llamas de color moradas y en el medio salió una cabeza demoniaca que abrió sus fauces. Y de las fauces del demonio empezaron a salir pequeñas luces de color verdoso reviviendo a todos los que había matado Zarboc.

Te lo…. dije kurama,…. no moriré….. Tan fácil_ dijo naruto mientras respira agitadamente.

**Pero tu chackra disminuyo bastante_ dijo Kurama.**

Eso no es… problema con unos días… de descanso recuperare… el chackra perdido_ dijo naruto.

**Es mejor que vayas a casa y descanses ya que mañana es la elección de equipos_ dijo Isobu**

Ok, es mejor que me coma unas de las semillas que me dio Goku-sensei antes de irse, dijo que si me comía una de esta me curaría no importa la lesión que tenga_ dijo Naruto mientras sacaba una semilla del ermitaño de una pequeña bolsa de género.

Naruto comió la semilla, apenas termino de tragar, sintió que sus energías volvían a restablecerse con absoluta normalidad.

Increíble mi chackra volvió a la normalidad y mi herida ha sanado, bueno creo que volveré a casa_ dijo naruto.

**Al día siguiente.**

Mierda, mierda, mierda, porque no me despertaron_ dijo naruto mientras corría hacia la academia.

**Lo siento chico es que te veías tan placentero durmiendo que no quisimos despertar_ dijo Saiken.**

Pero ahora por su culpa llegare muy tarde y ni siquiera alcance a desayunar_ dijo naruto mientras lloraba estilo anime.

**Deja de quejarte y apúrate, no querrás llegar más tarde aún_ dijo Gyuki.**

Cállate ya se, es mejor que aumente la velocidad_ dijo naruto mientras desaparecía dejando una estela de polvo.

Unos segundo más tarde.

Aaaaaaaaaaa por fin llegue_ dijo naruto.

**Pero 30 minutos tarde_ dijo Chomei**

Pero al menos llegue no? es mejor tocar la puerta_ dijo naruto mientras tocaba la puerta.

Unos segundos después salió una mujer morena, con pelo negro buena figura, pero lo que le llamo la atención a naruto fue la marca que tenía en la parte superior de la nariz.(fem iruka-irumi).

Mientras la mujer literalmente estaba babeando, ya que frente de ella se encontraba el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida, músculos bien definidos, cabello rubio, ojos azules como el cielo pero lo que le gusto más fueron las marcas de bigotes que tenía en cada mejilla.

Ettoo holaaa_ dijo naruto mientras pasaba la mano por el frente de la mujer.

Aaa.a qyien ess ussstedd_ pregunto la mujer como pudo.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_ dijo naruto.

¡Que! usted el estudiante transferido del que hablo el hokage?_ pregunto la mujer.

Si_ dijo naruto.

Espera aquí_ dijo la mujer.

Ok_ dijo naruto.

Dentro del salón

Bueno chicos hoy tenemos un estudiante nuevo_ dijo Irumi.

¡Que! Como si hoy es el último día de la academia, él debe tener que hacer la academia igual que nosotros, no es justo_ dijo Sasuke.

Cállate sasuke son órdenes directas del Hokage y se deben respetar. Pasa_ dijo Irumi.

Naruto entro con toda tranquilidad al salen de clase y se posó delante del salón de clase.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, es un gusto conocerlos_ dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a todas las féminas del salón.

3, 2, 1.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa se escuchó por toda la academia. Naruto se encontraba con las manos tapándose los oídos.

Casi quedo sordo_ pensó naruto.

Tienes novia?_ pregunto una Kunoichi.

Estas saliendo con alguien?_ pregunto otra.

Quieres tener una novia?_ pregunto otra.

Naruto se agacho la cabeza, para que no se notara lo sonrojado que estaba gracias a las preguntas que le hicieron.

Ya basta_ grito Irumi. Naruto ve a sentarte, escoge un lugar_ dijo Irumi.

Naruto camino hacia un asiento solitario que estaba al final del salón ignorando las miradas acosadoras de las mujeres. Naruto miro por todo el salón y pudo ver a una chica que era casi igual a Sasuke y se preguntaba quién era.

Mientras sasuke lo reconoció y disparo una mirada de odio hacia naruto.

Sigues siendo el mismo arrogante Sasuke_ pensó naruto, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando hablo Irumi.

Felicidades todos ustedes hoy se han convertido en genin _ ella empezó a dar su discurso y paso una hora.

Bueno los equipos son ( nadie le importa) equipo 7 Sakura Haruno, Sasuki Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze y su sensei sera Kazumi Hatake.

Ehhhh, así que ella es una Uchiha y como que kakashi es mujer, han cambiado muchas cosas desde que volví en el tiempo_ pensó naruto, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido cuando escucho un grito.

Si el amor siempre triunfa_ grito Sakura. Comete esa Ino puerca_ dijo Sakura.

Sigue siendo la misma fangirls_ pensó Naruto.

Quédate con Sasuke, ahora tengo una nueva presa_ dijo Ino mientras miraba a Naruto.

Naruto pudo sentir un escalofrió recorriendo por su espalda.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al escuchar el comentario de Ino, él no era ningún juguete.

Bueno sigamos, equipo 8 Hinata Hyuuga, kiba Inuzuka y shino aburame y sus sensei será Kurenai yuhi, equipo 9 aun esta en circulación desde el año pasado, equipo 10 Ino Yamanaka, choiji akamishi y shikamaru nara y su sensei será Asuma Sarutobi_ finalizo Irumi, habían muchas chicas descontentas con sus equipo y reclamaron que querían estar junto a Naruto.

Lo siento chicas pero no puedo hacer nada ya que son órdenes del Hokage-sama_ dijo Irumi.

Irumi dejo la sala y varios joinin entraron a la sala, asuma llamo a su equipo para que se encontraran en las barbacoas, mientras Kurenai quedo mirando a Naruto con un gran sonrojo.

Sensei?_ dijo kiba.

A,aa perdón síganme_ dijo Kurenai

Y acá dejando al equipo 7 con su sensei.

Se parece a minato-sensei_ pensó Kazumi.

Nos vemos en 5 minutos en la azotea_ dijo Kazumi mientras desaparecía shushin de hojas y naruto la siguió en shushin de rayos.

Los 3 genin estaban sorprendidos ya que Naruto pudo hacer un Shushin elemental.

Sasuke apretó los puños "ese dobe debe enseñarme hacer eso" pensó Sasuke.

**Al otro lado del universo.**

Kuriza-sama tenemos malas noticias_ dijo kogu mientras se ponía de rodillas

Que pasa soldado Kogu?_ dijo Kuriza.

Zarboc está muerto_ dijo kogu.

Mmmmmmmmmmmm, ese idiota parece que se confió y por estúpido lo mataron_ dijo Kuriza.

No kuriza-sama según el rastreador el individuo que lo venció era más poderoso que él_ dijo Kogu.

¡Que! Jajajaja esto es interesante, iremos a visitar a nuestro amiguito_ dijo Kuriza.

Iré personalmente mi lord_ dijo Kogu.

No, yo también iré_ dijo Kuriza.

Pero.._ dijo Kogu.

Pero que soldado Kogu, acaso vas a desobedecer mis órdenes?_ dijo Kuriza

No mi lord pero no creo que deba ensuciarse las manos con un enemigo tan débil como él_ dijo kogu.

No te confíes Kogu, ese individuo puede ser más poderoso de lo que imaginas_ dijo Kuriza.

Pero mi lord el rastreador no miente ese individuo es más débil que yo_ dijo Kogu.

No confíes en los rastreadores, ya que existen enemigos que pueden disminuir y aumentar su poder a su antojo y creo que él es uno de esos, partiremos mañana, el viaje demorara d meses_ dijo Kuzira.

Si Kuzira-sama_ dijo Kogu.

Bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y se es acá por favor dejen su review y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo xao.


	6. Chapter 6 presentaciones

Kazumi llego a la azotea y se proponía a leer, pero fue interrumpida cuando llego Naruto unos segundos después.

"Mmmmmmmm un Shunshin elemental, pero esa técnica está por encima del nivel genin, debo de tenerlo en cuenta"_ pensó kazumi

Naruto quedo mirando por un rato a Kazumi y se preguntaba porque estos cambios tan drásticos. 5 min más tarde llegaron los otros 3 genin.

"Bien empecemos con las presentaciones"_ dijo Kazumi.

"Que quiere saber sensei"_ dijo Sakura.

"No sé, lo que les gusta o disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro, hobbies algo por el estilo"_ dijo Kazumi.

"Y por qué no empieza usted Kazumi-sensei"_ sugirió Naruto.

"¿Quién yo?...Mi nombre es Kazumi Hatake, no pienso decirles lo que me gusta o disgusta, no tengo ningún sueño para el futuro y tengo muchos hobbies"_ dijo Kazumi." Bueno creo que es tu turno"_ dijo Kazumi apuntando a Naruto.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, me encanta el Ramen y el entrenamiento, lo que no me gusta son los arrogantes, los que abandonan a sus amigos, las personas que discriminan a los demás sin conocerlos y los hambrientos de poder. Mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor Hokage que ha existido y traer la paz al mundo"_ dijo Naruto.

"¡Que! Eres algo del Yodaime hokage?"_ preguntó Sakura.

"Si, su hijo"_ dijo Naruto con toda tranquilidad.

"Estas mintiendo dobe, alguien tan poderoso como él no puede tener un hijo tan patético como tú"_ dijo Sasuke con arrogancia.

"Tiene razón Sasuke-kun"_ dijo Sakura.

"Pues yo le creo"_ dijo Sasuki.

"Ehh como le vas a creer una estupidez como esa"_ dijo Sasuke.

"Acaso no ves el parentesco del yodaime y él"_ dijo Sasuki.

"Y que tiene que ver que se parezcan, eso no quiere decir que sea su hijo"_ dijo Sasuke.

"Bueno ya basta"_ grito Kazumi."Sigues tu"_ apuntando a Sasuke.

"Tsk, Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, hay un montón de cosas que no me gustan y no hay nada que me guste en particular y no quiero usar la palabra sueño sino más bien una ambición. La resurrección de mi Clan y matar a una persona"_ dijo Sasuke.

"Así que un vengador"_ pensó Kazumi. Bueno sigues tu_ apuntando Sasuki.

"Mi nombre es Sasuki Uchiha, me gusta el Tomate y pasar tiempo con mi Madre y lo que no me gusta son los pervertidos, acosadores. Mi sueño es restaurar mi clan y casarme con un hombre que ame"_ dijo Sasuki.

"Al menos es más no es un vengador igual que si Hermano"_ pensó Naruto.

"Bien finalmente tu"_ dijo kazumi apuntando a Sakura.

"Soy Sakura Haruno y la cosa que me gusta es... bueno la persona que me gusta es"_ dijo mirando a Sasuke. "Mmmmmmm debo decir mi sueño, kyaaaaaaaaa y lo que más odio es a Ino puerca"_ dijo Sakura.

"Bueno tenemos una Fangirl, un vengador y dos personas normales"_ pensó Kazumi.

"Ok, ya es suficiente por hoy. Empezaremos nuestro entrenamiento mañana"_ dijo Kazumi.

"Y qué tipo de entrenamiento Kazumi-sense?"_ preguntó Sakura.

"Entrenamiento de supervivencia"_ dijo Kazumi.

"Porque entrenamos, ya entrenamos lo suficiente en la academia ninja"_ dijo Sakura.

"Este no será un entrenamiento normal. Lo que les diré a continuación los sorprenderá"_ dijo Kazumi.

"Por?"_ dijo Sasuki.

"De los 28 graduados solo 10 se convertirán en genin. El resto volverá a la academia. Este examen es muy difícil con un índice de suspenso de 66%"_ dijo Kazumi.

"¡Que! Pero si hemos trabajado muy duro y de que sirvió el examen de graduación"_ dijo Sakura.

"Oh eso, solo era para elegir a los que tenían alguna posibilidad de convertirse en genin"_ dijo Kazumi.

"¡Que!"_ grito Sasuka.

"De todas formas mañana les tomare el examen. Traigan sus armas ninja. Ah y no tomen desayuno no querrán ponerse malitos"_ dijo Kazumi.

"No puedo fallar. Si lo hago no quedare con mi Sasuke-kun"_ pensó Sakura

"Los espero mañana en el campo de entrenamiento 7 a las 7am"_ dijo Kazumi mientras desaparecía.

**Al siguiente día**.

"Eh buenos días chicos"_ dijo Kazumi.

"Llagas tarde"_ gritaron las dos kunoichi

Kazumi miro que no estaba Naruto." ¿Dónde está Naruto?"_ preguntó Kazumi.

"No ha llegado sen…"_ Sakura no alcanzo a decir la frase porque fue interrumpida por Naruto.

"Lo siento por llegar tarde es que me perdí en el camino de la vida"_ dijo Naruto

"Mejor inventa mejores escusas dobe"_ dijo Sasuke.

Kazumi saco un cronometro "Bueno ese cronometro tocara al medio día. Tengo 2 cascabeles aquí, su objetivos es quitármelos antes del mediodía y si no consiguen un cascabel antes del medio día no les daré de comer, los atare a esos troncos y volverán a la academia. Solo necesitan un cascabel para pasar la prueba. Pueden venir con intención de matarme"_ dijo Kazumi.

"Eso será fácil"_ dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba una Kunai para lanzarla. Pero antes de lanzarla kazumi le apretó la mano "aún no he dicho que empiecen"_ dijo Kazumi.

"Es muy rápida, ni si quiera pude verla así que este es un joinin"_ pensó Sasuki.

"Bueno quiero que vengan con esta intención de matarme. Ahora empiece"_ dijo Kazumi.

3 de los 4 genin fueron a esconderse, naruto estaba parado al lado de un árbol.

"no vas a ir a esconderte igual que ellos"_ dijo Kazumi.

"Para que si ya cual es el verdadero objetivo de la prueba, ah y es mejor que no te confíes tanto kazumi-sensei"_ dijo Naru mientras se subía a una rama del árbol.

"Parece que se dio cuenta"_ pensó Kazumi pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Sasuke salió de los arbustos lanzando barias Shurikens.

Todas las shuriken le dieron a Kazumi que se sustituyó por un tronco.

"Demonios bajo su guardia a propósito para saber dónde estaba y ahora donde está"_ dijo Sasuke.

Sasuke dónde estás? Debo encontrarlo_ dijo Sakura.

"Sakura detrás de ti"_ dijo Kazumi"

"Huh? Que fue eso, donde está la sensei?"_ dijo Sakura pero fue interrumpida cuando escucho la voz de Sasuke detrás de los arbustos. "Sasuke"_ dijo Sakura. "Sakura ayúdame"_ dijo Sasuke que estaba llenos de Kunais y shurikens.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"_ grito Sakura.

"ese grito fue de Sakura que abra pasado"_ pensó Sasuki

Kazumi apareció en el medio del campo de entrenamiento con su libro en sus manos "regla n°1 genjutsu"_ dijo Kazumi.

"Yo no soy igual que ellos"_ dijo Sasuke.

"Di eso cuando obtengas un cascabel"_ dijo Kazumi.

Naruto estaba viendo todo desde el árbol "Como pudo caer en un genjutsu clase E"_ pensó Naruto.

Sasuke lanza barias kunais en dirección a Kazumi, kazumi las evadió con facilidad "que ataque tan obvio"_ dijo Kazumi. "esto todavía no se ha terminado"_ dijo Sasuke mientras lanzaba una patada a la cabeza de Kazumi, kazumi atrapo la patada y lanzo lejos a Sasuke. Sasuke empezó hacer señales de manos "katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"_ grito mientras de su boca salía una bola de fuego "imposible un genin no puede ser capaz de hacer ese jutsu"_ pensó Kazumi. Kazumi desaparecio antes de que la bola de fuego la impactara "ha desaparecido donde está, en el aire no, abajo"_ pensó Sasuke pero antes de tratar de esquivarla a Kazumi está ya tenía agarrado el pie de Sasuke "Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu"_ dijo Kazumi mientras dejaba bajo tierra a Sasuke con solo su cabeza sobre el suelo. "lección dos ninjutsu"_ dijo Kazumi . "joder como puede caer en algo así"_ dijo Sasuke" van dos solo quedan dos más"_ pensó Kazumi.

"Mmmmmm parece que voy a tener que decirles cual es el verdadero objetivo de la prueba"_ pensó Naruto pero antes de que se bajara del árbol Sasuki apareció al lado del "Sasuki-san que haces aquí"_ pegunto Naruto. "descubrí el verdadero objetivo de la prueba"_ dijo Sasuki. "parece que te distes cuenta, el objetivo de la prueba era trabajar en equipo cierto"_ dijo Naruto. "si pero no creo que Sasuke y Sakura quiera trabajar en equipo con nosotros"_ dijo Sasuki. "espera aquí"_ dijo Naruto "que vas hacer"_ pregunto Sasuki "solo observa"_ dijo Naruto mientras bajaba del árbol y caminaba en dirección a Kazumi.

"Por fin te decidiste a salir"_ dijo Kazumi

"porque no bailamos un rato"_ dijo Naruto mientras se ponía en pose de lucha. "no podrás ganarme soy un joinin y tú solo un genin"_ dijo Kazumi "te dije algo al principio de la prueba sensei"_dijo Naruto mientras desaparecía y aparecía delante de Kazumi colocando una Kunai en el cuello de Kazumi "te dije que no te confiaras"_ dijo Naruto "es muy rápido, ni si quiera pude verlo"_ pensó Kazumi "veo que no eres ningún genin común, es mejor no confiarme contigo"_ dijo Kazumi mientras saltaba hacia atrás destapando su Sharingan.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si es así por favor dejen su review, una cosa más esta semana o la otra tengo muchas pruebas o exámenes como se diga en otros países, es por eso que no podre subir capítulos durante esta y la otra semana D: espero que comprendan.


	7. Chapter 7 Naruto vs Kazumi o algo asi

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece sino a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruto vs Kazumi.

"Te diré algo, si tú me ganas los dejare pasar a todos aunque no creo que ganes, pero si yo gano los enviare devuelta a la academia"_ dijo Kazumi.

Naruto le dio una pequeña sonrisa "creo que te estas confiando mucho, tú crees por tener ese ojo te tendré miedo"_ dijo Naruto "es mejor que no te arrepientas por haber dicho eso"_ dijo Naruto mientras le daba un puñetazo a la nada.

"que haces idiota la sensei está por a…."_ dijo Sasuke pero fue interrumpido cuando Kazumi salió volando por los aires "pero que"_ dijo Sasuke.

Kazumi se estrelló contra unos árboles rompiéndolos "qué demonios fue eso, él no me golpeo, pero lo sentí como si fuera viento, pero no hizo ningún ataque fuuton"_ dijo Kazumi mientras se paraba débilmente.

"increíble, debe tener una fuerza descomunal para provocar una presión de aire de esa distancia"_ dijo Sasuki.

"Creo que lo subestime, pero no me volveré a confiarme"_ dijo Kazumi mientras hacía sellos con las manos "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu"_ dijo mientras una gran bola de fuego salía de su boca.

Naruto vio que se aproximaba la bola de fuego y no se movió un centímetro.

"acaso no va a moverse"_ pensó Kazumi.

"quítate Naruto si recibes el ataque vas a morir"_ grito Sasuki.

La gran bola de fuego impacto de lleno a Naruto provocando una gran llamarada.

"ese idiota porque no la esquivo y ahora él está esta…"_ dijo Sasuki pero fue interrumpida cuando vio que la llamara se desvanecía mostrando a Naruto intacto "como"_ dijo Sasuki en estado de chock

"mmmmmm la verdad es que hacia un poco de frio"_ dijo Naruto.

"imposible, como"_ dijo Kazumi en estado de chock.

"mientras no lo lance alguien tan poderoso como yo, jamás me hará daño ese ataque"_ dijo Naruto "bueno creo que me toca Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu"_ dijo Naruto mientras lanzaba una bola de fuego color blanco.

"fuego blanco"_ dijo Kazumi pero lo que le sorprendió más fue que el fuego era tan caliente para derretir las rocas por donde pasaba "debo esquivarla, sino lo hago moriré"_ dijo Kazumi mientras esquivaba con suerte la bola de fuego.

"Suiton Teppoudama"_ grito Naruto mientras lanzaba bolas de agua.

Kazumi no pudo esquivarlas todas y fue impactada lanzándola lejos.

"es imposible que un genin posea más de un elemento"_ dijo Kazumi mientras se levantaba débilmente.

"es mejor que te rindas Kazumi-sensei no quiero hacerte más daño"_ dijo Naruto.

"no me subestimes"_ grito Kazumi mientras corría hacia Naruto. "lección N°3 taijutsu"_ grito Kazumi mientras empezaban un combate de Taijutsu.

Naruto esquivaba cada golpe como si fuera un juego "por qué no te queda quieto" _ dijo Kazumi "ok"_ dijo Naruto mientras recibía un golpe en la cara que ni siquiera lo movió "como puede seguir de pie después de recibir mi golpe"_ pensó Kazumi pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido cuando oyó la voz de Naruto "grave error Kazumi-san, pero mi especialidad no son el ninjutsu o genjutsu o kenjutsu, sino el taijutsu"_ dijo Naruto mientras le pegaba con un dedo en la frete de Kazumi que la mando a volar estrellándose con algunos árboles.

"Bueno creo que gane Kazumi-san"_ dijo Naruto mientras caminaba en dirección a Kazumi "Como pude perder contra un genin"_ dijo Kazumi casi inconsciente "es mejor que coma esto Kazumi-san"_ dijo Naruto mientras le pasaba una semilla del ermitaño. "para qué es esto"_ pregunto Kazumi. "solo cómela"_ dijo Naruto.

Kazumi se comió la semilla y sintió que sus energías volvían a la normalidad todas sus herida fueron sanadas por arte de magia.

"que fue lo que me distes, me siento mejor que antes"_ dijo Kazumi. "se llama semilla del ermitaño y cura cualquier lesión que tengas, es una cura milagrosa o algo así"_ dijo Naruto mientras ayudaba a pararse a Kazumi."Gracias naruto-kun"_ dijo Kazumi. "kun?"_ dijo Naruto. "aaa bbbueno solo olvídalo"_ dijo Kazumi nerviosa. "bueno, pero espero que cumpla lo que dijo kazumi-san"_ dijo Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun no mejes ¿Dónde estás?"_ grito Sakura después de despertar.

"veo que despertaste"_ dijo Sasuki.

"Donde esta Sasuke, estaba gravemente herido"_ grito Sakura.

"caíste en un genjutsu, kazumi –sensei te hizo creer eso"_ dijo Sasuki.

"ya veo, así que Sasuke-kun está bien?"_ pregunto Sakura

"sígueme y compruébalo tú misma"_ dijo Sasuki

Sasuki y Sakura salieron de los arbustos para toparse con Sasuke que estaba bajo tierra.

"awwwwwwww su cabeza está cortada"_ grito antes de quedarse inconsciente.

"oye despierta"_ dijo Sasuke mientras sakura habría los ojos.

"Sasuke-kun estas bien"_ dijo Sakura mientras lo abrasaba.

"oye aléjate no me abrases"_ grito Sasuke.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRR sonó el cronometro.

"Reúnanse todos"_ grito Kazumi. "bien no hay necesidad de volver a la academia"_ dijo Kazumi.

"pase así nada más, sin hacer nada"_ pensó Sakura.

"entonces nosotros 4"_ grito Sakura.

"si, no pasaron renuncien hacer shinobis, ustedes no comprendieron el verdadero objetivo de la prueba"_ dijo Kazumi.

"pero cuál era el verdadero objetivo de este entrenamiento?"_ preguntó Sakura.

"el trabajo en equipo"_ dijo Sasuki.

"exacto se suponía que ustedes 4 trabajaran en equipo para tratarme de quitar los cascabeles"_ dijo Kazumi. "pero parece que Sasuki y Naruto comprendieron el verdadero objetivo" _ dijo Kazumi. "debería hacerlos pasar solo a ellos 2, pero hice una apuesta con Naruto-kun"_ dijo Kazumi.

"qué clase de apuesta"_ pregunto Sakura.

"se suponía que si el ganaba los haría pasar a todos como equipo y debo cumplirla"_ dijo Kazumi.

"que ahora tengo que depender de ese dobe para pasar"_ grito Sasuke mientras apretaba lo puños.

"acaso quieres volver a la academia"_ dijo Kazumi.

"no, pero porque tengo depender del para pasar"_ dijo Sasuke.

"tómalo así Sasuke, es una oportunidad fácil de pasar sin hacer nada"_ dijo Sasuki.

"es por eso que estoy frustrado, porque no hice nada para ayudar"_ dijo Sasuke.

"bueno ya basta"_ dijo Kazumi "mañana empezaremos con nuestro entrenamiento y hacer misiones"_ dijo Kazumi. "es mejor que vuelvan a sus casas a descansar"_ dijo Kazumi.

**2 semanas más tarde.**

Naruto , Sasuke, Sasuki ,Sakura y Kazumi estaban delante del Hokage, Danzo e Irumi que les iba a asignar la próxima misión después de atrapar a Tora por cuarta vez esta semana "haber que tenemos para darles, hacer niñería al hijo del señor feudal, pintar rejas, hacer jardinería o…"_ dijo el hokage pero fue interrumpido por un grito "tora noooo"_ grito Naruto "o la captura del gato"_ dijo el hokage.

"nooooo" grito Naruto "jiji me aburrí de las misiones rango D hemos estado haciendo estas misiones durante 2 semanas, tu sabes que yo puedo hacer misiones más difíciles al menos danos una misión rango C_ dijo Naruto.

"ustedes piensan igual?"_ preguntó el Hokage al resto del equipo.

"si hokage-sama"_ dijeron los 3 genin

"con todo respeto hokage, pero yo pienso igual que mis alumnos"_ dijo Kazumi.

"ok si tanto lo deseáis, os daré una misión rango C. una misión de protección a un cliente"_ dijo el hokage.

"Quien es una princesa? un señor feudal?"_ preguntó Sakura.

"tranquila lo conocerán enseguida. Ey puedes entrar"_ dijo el Hokage.

"que es esto? Son un montón de imbéciles sobre todo esos dos con cara de emo_ dijo Tazuna mientras que Sasuke y Sasuki querían tirárseles encima pero fueron detenidos por Kazumi.

"jajajajaja"_ se rio Naruto.

"déjeme darle una paliza es se viejo"_ dijo Sasuke.

"yo también quiero, suéltenos Kazumi-sensei"_ dijo Sasuki.

"tranquilícese Sasuke y Sasuki, él es nuestro cliente"_ dijo Kazumi

"una con cabeza de chicle y el…..yo yoyoyodaime-sama"_ dijo Tazuna mientras miraba a Naruto.

"creo que me está confundiendo, el yodaime era mi padre yo me llamo Naruto"_ dijo Naruto.

"lo siento por confundirlo, pero el parentesco es mucho"_ dijo Tazuna. "bueno creo que me presentare Mi nombre es Tazuna soy un experto en construcciones de puentes. Espero que me protejan hasta que lleguemos a mi país y completar mi puente"_ dijo Tazuna.

**10 minutos más tarde.**

"Vamos"_ grito Sakura.

¿Por qué estás emocionada Sakura?"_ preguntó Sasuki.

"porque nunca avía salido de la aldea antes"_ dijo Sakura.

"ey está segura que la cabeza de chicle me va a proteger"_ dijo Tazuna.

"hehehe bueno no se preocupe, soy un joinin"_ dijo Kazumi. "bueno es mejor que partamos luego"_ dijo Kazumi.

El equipo 7 y Tazuna ya habían dejado konoha y de dirigían hacia Nami no Kuni. Caminaron por un camino de tierra que estaba cubierto de árboles por los dos árboles, el grupo paso por un charco de agua.

"no ha llovido en días, porque hay un charco, es mejor no distraerme"_ pensó Kazumi dejando atrás el charco de agua.

Del charco emergieron 2 sujetos que atacaron a Kazumi, en volviéndola con una cadena.

"uno menos"_ dijeron los 2 sujetos mientras "mataban" a Kazumi.

"aaaaaaaa"_ grito Sasuka viendo a su sensei ser asesinada.

"Kazumi-sensei"_ grito Sasuke.

Los dos sujetos aparecieron detrás de Sasuki "dos men…"_ pero no alcanzaron a terminar la frase porque Naruto les había dado un pequeño golpe en la nuca que los había dejado inconscientes.

"estas Sasuki-chan"_ pregunto Naruto.

"si Naruto-kun gracias por salvarme"_ dijo Sasuki "pero Kazumi-sensei esta…"_ dijo Sasuki.

"no te preocupes ella está bien"_ dijo Naruto con una sonrisa "sal de hay Kazumi-sensei"_ dijo Naruto.

"ok"_ dijo Kazumi mientras bajaba de un árbol.

"está viva"_ dijo Sasuki.

"creyeron que moriría tan fácil"_ dijo Kazumi."Pero eso ninja venia por usted o por nosotros"_ pregunto Kazumi.

"que quiere decir?"_ dijo Tazuna

"esta misión se tornó a rango B, se suponía que era una simple misión de protección hasta que complete el puente. De haber sabido que era Rango B costaría más dinero, pero estoy segura que usted tenia razones para mentir sobre el rango de la misión, ahora estas operando, ahora estamos operando fuera de nuestras órdenes" _dijo Kazumi

"yo protegeré al viejo, no me importa el dinero, sigamos con esta misión"_ dijo Naruto

**En otro lugar.**

"Me fallaste, gaste mucho dinero en ustedes porque me dijiste que eran ninjas muy poderoso"_ dijo Gato.

"Déjate de reproches, ahora iré yo y los matare con esta espada"_ dijo Zabuza

"estas seguro, escuche que eran ninja muy poderos"_ dijo uno de los que acompañaba a Gato.

"quien te crees que soy, por algo me llaman el demonio de la aldea de la niebla"_ dijo Zabuza.

Escribí este capítulo, porque tenía la idea rondando por mi cabeza y si no lo escribía después se me hubiese olvidado. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si es así por favor dejen su review y nos vemos hasta la próxima.

PD: Este capítulo se me ocurrió hoy y solo me tomo una hora en escribirlo tengo bastante imaginación que digamos.


	8. Chapter 8 Naruto vs Zabuza

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece sino a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

"Kazumi-san tengo que hablar algo con usted, es sobre la misión, le estuve mintiendo todo el tiempo, hay un hombre llamado gatou tras mi cabeza"_ dijo Tazuna

"dijo gatou, él es unos de las personas más ricas de mundo"_ dijo Kazumi.

"si, el maneja una compañía naviera más grandes, pero el secretamente transporta drogas y otra mercancías ilegales, usando ninjas o bandas como los que nos atacaron"_ dijo Tazuna. "hace un año puso sus ojos en el país de las olas y por medio del dinero y la violencia pudo tomar rápidamente el control de las compañías navieras y ahora su único temor es que el puente se complete"_ dijo Tazuna.

"Así que por eso esta tras su cabeza, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué mintió sobre la misión"_ dijo Kazumi.

"el país de las olas es muy pobre, ni siquiera el señor feudal tiene dinero y por eso solo teníamos dinero suficiente para pagar una misión rango C y mucho menos para una misión de rango más alto por eso mentí sobre la misión"_ dijo Tazuna.

"bueno creo que no nos queda otra opción más que protegerlo ya que no podemos darnos la vuelta porque ya llegamos"_ dijo Naruto mientras a lo lejos podía ver un puente de gran tamaño.

El grupo había llegado a las orillas de Nami no Kuni, Sasuke oyó un ruido entre los arbustos y lanzo una shuriken "es solo un conejo"_ dijo Sasuke.

"un conejo de piel blanca? En verano?"_ pensó kazumi.

"Ya veo por eso perdieron los hermanos demoniacos kazumi no Sharingan"_ pensó Zabuza.

"abajo todos"_ grito Kazumi.

Todos se tiraron al suelo .. Excepto Sasuki. La chica estaba de espaldas cuando la enorme espada se dirigía hacia ella a gran velocidad.

"Sasuki"_ grito Sakura.

Naruto se puso delante ella y atrapo la espada con su mano descubierta.

"es imposible que allá detenido la espada con sus manos, quien demonios es ese sujeto"_ dijo Zabuza.

"estas bien Sasuki-chan"_ dijo Naruto.

Sasuki estaba sorprendida ya que era la segunda vez que la salvaba. Sasuki desde hace algún tiempo sentía algo especial por Naruto "si Naruto-kun"_ dijo Sasuki.

"me alegro, es mejor que vallas donde Kazumi-sensei"_ dijo Naruto.

"y que vas hacer tu"_ dijo Sasuki.

"yo me encargare del"_ dijo Naruto. "sal de ahí"_ dijo Naruto.

Zabuza bajo del árbol de donde se encontraba escondido.

"Zabuza, un ninja renegado que está en el libro bingo como Rank A"_ dijo Kazumi "esta misión se está tornando cada vez más difícil paso de un rango C a un rango A"_ dijo Kazumi.

"como supiste que estaba escondido"_ dijo Zabuza

"pude sentir un energía maligna que venía de algún lugar cerca de aquí"_ dijo Naruto mientras le lanzaba la espada a Zabuza.

"Sasuke, Sasuki Sakura, protejan a Tazuna"_ dijo Kazumi.

"kazumi-sensei yo me encargare del"_ dijo Naruto.

"estas seguro"_ pegunto Kazumi.

"si, solo déjemelo a mí"_ dijo Naruto.

"bueno basta de charlas denme al viejo y no los matare"_ dijo Zabuza.

"primero debes pasar por encima mío"_ dijo Naruto.

"Ninpou: kirigakure no justsu"_dijo Zabuza mientras aparecía una espesa niebla.

"que es esto, es como si me fueran a matar en un parpadeo. La intensidad de los jounin, la sensación de saber que tu vida está en riesgo, no puedo soportar más prefiero morir antes de seguir sintiendo esta sensación"_ pensó Sasuke que estaba a punto de clavarse una kunai pero fue detenido por naruto.

"Sasuke tranquilízate yo los protegeré, no dejare que mis camaradas mueran "_dijo Naruto "es muy espesa esta niebla no puedo ver nada"_ pensó Naruto. "Mejor la disperso Fuuton: Fujaku Hishou Shouken"_ dijo Naruto una ráfaga de viento disperso la neblina.

"enserio como odio a los usuarios de fuuton"_ dijo Zabuza. "bueno es hora de empezar a jugar suiton: clones de agua"_ dijo Zabuza mientras aparecían 6 clones. "mátenlo"_ grito Zabuza mientras los clones corrían hacia Naruto.

Los clones estaban a centímetro de Naruto, cuando este desapareció y aparecía detrás de ellos caminando tranquilamente. Todos los clones se desasieron.

Todos estaban en estado de chock ya que Naruto había acabado con 6 clones como si nada en menos de un segundo. "quien demonios es el"_ pensó Zabuza.

"estaré decepcionado si ese era todo lo que tenías, muéstrame tu poder Zabuza"_ dijo Naruto.

"no me subestimes mocoso"_ grito Zabuza mientras corría hacia Naruto. Zabuza blandió su espada contra Naruto. Naruto esquivaba cada ataque como si fuera un juego de niños "maldito mocoso deja de moverte"_ dijo Zabuza mientras trataba de apuñalar a Naruto. Naruto desapareció de la vista de Zabuza antes de ser apuñalado "donde esta"_ pensó Zabuza pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho la voz de naruto.

"Detrás de ti Zabuza"_ dijo Naruto mientras trataba de golpear a Zabuza. Zabuza bloqueó el golpe con su espada, pero el golpe fue tan poderoso que aparecieron algunas grietas en la espada. "que"_ eso fue lo último que dijo Zabuza antes de salir volando a una gran velocidad. Zabuza se estrelló contra algunos árboles.

"naruto gano"_ dijo sasuki.

"ese poder debe pertenecerme para vengarme de Itachi, no aun dobe, él me debe enseñar todo lo que sabe"_ pensó Sasuke mientras apretaba los puños.

"como.. ese ..mocoso puede.. ser tan… poderoso"_ dijo Zabuza mientras se paraba débilmente.

"sal de ahí Zabuza"_ dijo Naruto.

Zabuza salió de donde se encontraba con algunas heridas sangrando y respirando agitadamente.

"muere"_ grito Zabuza mientras empezaba a ser señales de manos "suiton: dragón de agua"_ grito Zabuza mientras un Dragón de agua de formaba detrás del. "esta es mi mejor jutsu, no saldrás vivo de esto"_ grito Zabuza mientras el dragón de agua avanzaba hacia naruto.

Naruto permaneció de pie colocando sus brazos como X para protegerse del impacto.

"estas loco Naruto, no podrás resistirlo"_ grito Kazumi pero fue demasiado tarde por el dragón ya había impactado a Naruto.

El dragón exploto provocando un poderoso tsunami que arrasaba con todo a su paso.

"jajjajajaj"_ se rio Zabuza. "ahora sigue ustedes"_ dijo Zabuza mientras miraba a los ninjas restantes.

"el mato a Naruto"_ dijo Sakura en estado chock.

"parece que el dobe se confió mucho y por eso acabo muerto"_ dijo Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun"_ dijo Sasuki mientras empezaban a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos.

"no estés tan seguro Zabuza"_ dijo Naruto.

Todos se dieron vuelta en la dirección donde escucharon la voz, cuando vieron a naruto en la misma posición de antes del impacto.

"eres un monstro"_ grito Zabuza con miedo.

"Zabuza me aburrí, es mejor terminar luego con esto"_ dijo Naruto.

"sigue con vida"_ dijo Sasuki.

"como, ni siquiera el Hokage podría resistir eso"_ pensó Kazumi.

Zabuza desapareció y apareció delante de Naruto "muere"_ dijo Zabuza mientras lanzaba un corte con su espada.

Todos pudieron ver como Zabuza le lanzaba un corte a Naruto.

"no hay forma, te golpe con todo lo que tengo ¿Por qué no tienes ni siquiera un rasguño?"_ dijo Zabuza en estado de chock.

"tú nunca me podrás dañar, es porque eres muy débil"_ dijo Naruto mientras formaba un Rasengan en su mano.

"eso es"_ dijo Kazumi mientras veía el rasengan en la mano de Naruto.

"que es esa bola de chacra en la mano de Naruto, Kazumi-sensei?"_ preguntó Sakura.

"es el Rasengan"_ dijo Kazumi.

"que el Rasengan, pero es una ninjutu rank A que solo lo han dominado 2 personas bueno 3 "_ dijo Sasuki.

"Rasengan"_ dijo Naruto mientras golpeaba a Zabuza con el rasengan. Zabuza salió volando por el impacto del rasengan.

"es imposible…. que me allá… ganado"_ susurro Zabuza antes de quedar inconsciente.

En eso aparecieron unos senbos atravesando el cuello de Zabuza.

Kazumi apareció delante de Zabuza "está muerto"_ dijo Kazumi mientras le tocaba el cuello a Zabuza.

"Muchas gracias, he estado buscando la oportunidad para matar a Zabuza por mucho tiempo"_ dijo Haku.

"esa mascara. Eres un ninja cazador de la aldea de la niebla"_ dijo Kazumi.

"impresionante estas en lo correcto"_ dijo Haku. "mi deber es cazar a los ninjas renegados de la aldea de la niebla"_ dijo Haku.

"su pelea ya ha terminado y ahora debo llevarme este cuerpo ya que parece que tiene mucho secretos, adiós"_ dijo Haku antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado la pelea y díganme si fue larga o corta para hacerlas más largas para la otra y por favor dejen su review.


	9. Chapter 9 Entrenamiento

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece sino a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

Primero que todo pido disculpas si me equivoco en la ortografía, es que escribo muy rápido que no me doy cuenta y después meda flojera corregirlas xD.

Segundo algunos dijeron que hice a Zabuza muy débil, pero díganme algo que haría Zabuza si peleara con un sujeto que es casi tan poderoso como goku.

Bueno eso es todo lo que tenía que decir ahora disfruten el capítulo.

"Bueno chicos es mejor llevar a Tazuna a su casa"_ dijo Kazumi.

"síganme mi casa está cerca de aquí"_ dijo Tazuna.´

Tal como había dicho Tazuna su casa no quedaba tan lejos, solo caminaron 10min para llegar a la humilde morada del constructor.

Naruto vio que si ponía un pie en el piso de la casa piso cedería y decidió no poner ningún pie sobre esa casa. Ya que llevaba pesas en su cuerpo.

"demonios si solo coloco un pie dentro el piso se romperá"_ pensó Naruto.

Kazumi vio que Naruto no entraba y decidió pregunto.

"que pasa naruto, porque no entras?"_ dijo Kazumi.

"es… que si entro el piso cederá con mi peso, será mejor que me quite las pesas"_ dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba las muñequeras.

"tsk no importa cuánto peso lleves encima siempre ceras un perdedor"_ dijo Sasuke.

"acaso dijiste pesas"_ dijo Sakura.

"si"_ dijo Naruto mientras tiraba ambas muñequeras al piso, al contacto de las muñequeras con el piso aparecieron algunas grietas.

Kazumi no paso por desapercibido esto y decidió tomar las muñequeras.

"pero qué demonios es esto"_ dijo Kazumi mientras trataba de levantar las muñequeras del piso. "es increíble, estas muñequeras deben pesas lo mismo que las pesas de entrenamiento de Gai"_ pensó Kazumi.

"esas muñequeras pesan como 100kls c/u"_ dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba la polera con dificultad.

"estas mintiendo dobe esas pequeñas cosas no pueden pesar tanto"_ dijo Sasuke.

"solo tómalas si no me crees y compruébalo tú mismo"_ dijo Naruto mientras tiraba la polera al piso provocando que se hiciera un gran cráter.

"qué demonios"_ dijo Sasuki mientras se cubría con sus brazos del polvo que provoco la polera

"Por fin me pude quitar ese cosa de encima"_ dijo Naruto mientras el polvo empezaba a disiparse.

Cuando el polvo se disipo, todo el grupo pudo ver a Naruto caminando hacia ellos sin polera, esto provoco que a todas las féminas se sonrojaran como tomate.

"que pasa porque están tan sonrojadas, acaso están enfermas"_ dijo Naruto.

"n..nno"_ dijo Kazumi mientras apartaba la mirada de Naruto y puso su atención en el gran cráter que estaba detrás de Naruto.

Kazumi camino hacia el gran cráter y pudo ver que en el centro del gran cráter que estaba la polera de Naruto enterrada. Kazumi estaba a punto de tomar la polera pero fue detenida por Naruto cuando le hablo.

"no podrás levantarla Kazumi-sensei es muy pesada"_ dijo Naruto.

Kazumi no le hizo mucho caso a y trato de levantar la polera, pero no pudo moverla ningún centímetro "necesito más ayuda Kage Bunshin no jutsu"_ dijo Kazumi mientras aparecían 2 clones de ella, las 3 Kazumi trataron de moverla con toda sus fuerza pero no pudieron moverla ningún centímetro "que es esta cosa"_ dijo Kazumi.

"te lo dije, esa cosa pesa más de una tonelada"_ dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba las botas que llevaba puestas.

Esa frase les helo la sangre de todos los presentes.

"qqque dddijistes"_ dijo Sasuki en estado chock.

"es imposible ningún humano puede levantar ese peso"_ dijo Sakura saliendo del chock.

"no le creo debe estar mintiendo"_ pensó Sasuke.

"¿Naruto cuantos kilos llevas sobre ti?"_ pregunto Tazuna.

"mmmmmmmm …bueno creo que son como 2 toneladas"_ dijo Naruto mientras se tocaba con el dedo la barbilla.

"¡2 toneladas!"_ dijo Tazuna.

"con todo ese peso encima y aun así no puedo verlo con mi Sharingan cuando se mueve, eres increíble Naruto"_ pensó Kazumi con un gran sonrojo."Sensei debes estar orgulloso de su hijo"_ pensó Kazumi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"bueno será mejor entrar a la casa"_ dijo Tazuna.

Dentro de la casa.

"hey Tsunami estoy devuelta"_ grito Tazuna.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió para mostrar a una bella mujer con cabello de color azul y ojos negro. Llevaba una camisa de color rosa con rojo alrededor de su cuello y mangas también llevaba una falda de color azul oscuro "estas a salvo Tou-san"_ dijo Tsunami mientras abrazaba a Tazuna.

"si estos ninja que me ayudaron para llegar a salvo hasta aquí"_ dijo Tazuna con una gran sonrisa.

"lamento interrumpirlo Tazuna-san pero tendrá alguna camisa que le sobre, es que no traje nada para cambiarme"_ dijo Naruto.

"si, solo espera aquí"_ dijo Tazuna.

"bueno, será mejor presentarnos"_ dijo Kazumi "mi nombre es Kazumi Hatake esos 2 que se parecen son los hermanos Uchihas Sasuki y Sasuke Uchiha, la pelirosa es Sakura Haruno y el rubio sin polera es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"_ dijo Kazumi.

"mucho gusto en conocerlos"_ dijo Tsunami.

"estas de suerte Naruto solo tenía una limpia"_ dijo Tazuna mientras le pasaba la camisa a Naruto.

"gracias"_ dijo Naruto mientras se ponía la camisa.

"ya puedes ver Sasuki-chan"_ dijo Kazumi.

La chica se encontraba con las manos tapándose los ojos desde que Naruto se quitó la polera.

"bueno esta vez derrotaron a ninja muy fuerte, deberíamos estar a salvo por algún tiempo"_ dijo Tazuna.

"quien demonios era ese sujeto de la máscara"_ dijo Sasuka.

"era un ninja cazador de la aldea de la niebla o también conocidos como los eliminadores de cuerpos, pero algo no cuadra"_ dijo Kazumi.

"parece que se dio cuenta Kazumi-sensei"_ dijo Naruto.

"que pasa Naruto"_ dijo Sasuki.

"bueno los equipos de eliminación de cuerpos suelen eliminar el cuerpo de la persona asesinada ahí mismo"_ dijo Naruto.

"entonces?"_ preguntó Sakura.

"Acaso no lo veis, ¿Qué hizo la persona enmascara con Zabuza?"_ dijo Naruto.

"Se llevó el cuerpo de Zabuza"_ dijo Sasuki.

"y vieron las armas que uso para matar a Zabuza, eran unas simples agujas"_ dijo Naruto.

"no puede ser"_ dijo Sasuki.

"exacto Zabuza puede seguir con vida"_ dijo Naruto.

"¡que! Es imposible dobe la misma Kazumi-sensei dijo que estaba muerto" _dijo Sasuke.

"él tiene razón"_ dijo Kazumi.

"pero si usted comprobó que estaba muerto"_ grito Sakura.

"si lo hice pero probablemente eso era muerte momentánea"_ dijo Kazumi. "bueno será mejor olvidar eso por ahora, hoy comenzareis a entrenar"_ dijo Kazumi.

"entrenar"_ dijo Sakura.

"si, probablemente Zabuza quiera atacar nuevamente y es mejor estar preparados"_ dijo Kazumi.

"entrenaremos los suficiente, eso será divertido"_ dijo Sasuki.

"que tiene de divertido eso, igual van a ser asesinados por gatou y sus hombres"_ dijo Inari.

"que dijiste mocoso"_ dijo Sasuke.

"ustedes no podrán con gatou"_ dijo Inari.

"escucha niño, voy a convertir en un héroe, no conozco a ese tal gatou, pero no importa si muero en el intento lo venceré"_ dijo Naruto.

"los héroes no existen"_ dijo Inari.

"si existen y te lo probare"_ dijo Naruto.

"… si no cerréis morir es mejor que se vallan"_ dijo Inari mientras caminaba hacia una puerta.

"Inari dónde vas?"_ pregunto Tsunami.

"me iré a mi cuarto"_ dijo Inari.

"que le pasa"_ dijo Sasuki.

"Inari cambio mucho desde el incidente de su padre"_ dijo Tazuna mientras corrían lagrimas por su rostro.

"que incidente"_ dijo Kazumi.

"kaiza él fue el padre de Inari también fue un Héroe reconocido por todo el pueblo"_ dijo Tazuna.

"entonces él tiene algo que ver con el incidente de Inari pero ¿qué ocurrió exactamente?_ pregunto Kazumi.

"Delante de toda la cuidad Kaiza fue…. Ejecutado por Gatou"_ dijo Tazuna mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. "desde ese día Inari cambio igual que el resto de la cuidad"_ dijo Tazuna.

"ya veo"_ dijo Kazumi."….Bueno chicos es mejor empezar a entrenar acompáñenme"_ dijo Kazumi mientras salía al patio.

Todos caminaron hasta que llegando a un bosque con grandes árboles.

"que hacemos aquí Kazumi-sensei"_ pregunto Sakura.

"entrenar"_ dijo Kazumi.

"pero qué clase de entrenamiento"_ pregunto Sasuki.

"uno de control de chackra, escalar arboles"_ dijo Kazumi.

"escalar arboles"_ dijo Sasuke.

"pero hay una regla no pueden ocupar sus manos"_ dijo Kazumi.

"pero Kazumi-sensei yo ya sé cómo se hace ese ejercicio y también como caminar sobre el agua"_ dijo Naruto.

"no mientas dobe ni siquiera yo sé cómo se hace"_ dijo Sasuke con arrogancia pero su arrogancia se fue cuando vio a Naruto caminando tranquilamente sobre el árbol.

"se los dije"_ dijo Naruto.

Sasuke estaba furioso ya que era inaudito que un perdedor como él podría hacer un ejercicio que él ni siquiera podía hacer.

"dobe te exijo que me enseñes todo lo que sabes"_ dijo Sasuke.

"porque tengo que enseñarle a un Teme como tú_ dijo Naruto.

"Porque soy un Uchiha y debes respetarme y te exijo que me enseñes"_ dijo Sasuke.

"no recuerdo que fuera tan arrogante"_ pensó Naruto. "en tus sueños Teme"_ dijo Naruto mientras caminaba aun lugar apartado de todos.

"adónde vas Naruto?"_ preguntó Kazumi.

"iré a entrenar por mi cuenta"_ dijo Naruto mientras desaparecía entre los árboles.

Naruto se alejó bastante del grupo y encontró un claro bastante grande para entrenar.

"**parece que vas a probar ese jutsu" dijo Kurama.**

"Por fin hablas pensé que habías desaparecido o algo por el estilo"_ dijo Naruto.

"**nosotros nunca desapareceremos idiota siempre estaremos a tu lado"_ dijo kurama.**

"es cierto, bueno es mejor empezar a entrenar"_ dijo Naruto mientras hacía poses con las manos "Ninshuu: Hyakushiki Kannon (técnica de Netero en HxH)"_ dijo Naruto mientras una enorme estatua de un buda con muchos brazos color dorado empezaba a formarse a sus espaldas.

espero que les haya gustado este capítulo lo iba a subir antes de ayer pero mi pc empezó a tener algunos problemas técnicos y estuve tratando de arreglarlo por más de un día ya que es ventilador estaba dando muchos problemas .Bueno espero que les guste y si es así dejen su review. Y hasta la próxima.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece sino a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

Algunos se preguntaran por hice a Naruto extremadamente fuerte, solo hay una explicación voy a meter a villanos muy poderosos y algunos que otros dioses de la destrucción inventados que ayudaran a Obito y Madara con su plan.

Bueno disfruten el capítulo.

Era un nuevo amanecer, y una joven figura envuelta en yukata de color rosa estaba recogiendo hierbas medicinales en el bosque, cuando fijo la mirada en Naruto que seguía dormido y reconoció que él era con el que peleo Zabuza el día anterior y se acercó a él.

"es mejor que despiertes no querrás pillar un resfriado"_ dijo la Haku mientras sacudía a Naruto para despertarlo.

"aahhhhh ¿Quién eres?"_ dijo Naruto entre bostezos.

"mi nombre es Haku"_ dijo Haku.

"mucho gusto Haku, mi nombre es Naruto"_ dijo Naruto. "pero que haces aquí tan temprano?"_ preguntó Naruto.

"estoy buscando hierbas medicinales para un amigo que se encuentra herido"_ dijo Haku.

"entonces permíteme ayudarte"_ dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie.

"Gracias por ayudarme"_ dijo Haku.

"estas trabajando muy temprano"_ dijo Naruto.

"tú también, que haces aquí a estas horas?"_ preguntó Haku.

"me quede dormido después de entrenar"_ dijo Naruto.

"Para que entrenas?"_ pregunto Haku.

"es para volverme mas fuerte"_ dijo Naruto

"pero si pareces muy fuerte"_ dijo Haku.

"no, aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte"_ dijo Naruto.

"porque razón quieres ser más fuerte?"_ preguntó Haku.

"para proteges aquellos que son importantes para mí y sobretodo traer la paz al mundo"_ dijo Naruto.

En la casa de Tazuna.

"parece que Naruto no llego a dormir"_ dijo Kazumi.

"desde anoche que dijo que iba a entrenar por su cuenta no a regresado"_ dijo Sasuki.

"Tsk, para que se preocupan por un perdedor como el"_ dijo Sasuke.

"es mejor que valla a buscarlo"_ dijo Sasuki mientras corría hacia la puerta.

"espera"_ dijo Kazumi pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Sasuki se había marchado.

De regreso con Haku y Naruto.

"ya veo entonces te volverás muy fuerte, fue un placer conocerte Naruto-san, ah y por cierto, soy hombre"_ dijo Haku.

"si claro y yo soy un pedófilo homosexual"_ dijo Naruto,"tu no me engañaras eres muy linda para ser hombre"_ dijo Naruto.

Haku se sonrojo por lo que acaba de decir Naruto.

"toma atrápala"_ dijo Naruto mientras le lanzaba una semilla del ermitaño a Haku.

"que es esto?"_ preguntó Haku.

"es una semilla curativa, es para que Zabuza se cure más rápido"_ dijo Naruto.

Haku al escuchar eso dio un salto atrás y saco 3 senbon.

"tranquila no te hare daño"_ dijo Naruto.

"porque me estás dando esto si sabes que somos enemigos"_ dijo Haku.

"porque veo bondad en tu corazón, tu harías lo que fuera para salvar a Zabuza hasta arriesgar tu propia vida y esa bondad puede hacer cambiar a Zabuza"_ dijo Naruto.

"una simple semilla no puede curar unas heridas de esa gravedad"_ dijo Haku.

"solo confía en mi haku-chan con esa semilla Zabuza se recuperara de inmediato"_ dijo Naruto.

"gracias Naruto-san" dijo Haku. "algo me dice que nos veremos muy pronto, adiós"_ dijo Haku mientras se marchaba del lugar.

Después de la despedida, Naruto se paró de donde se encontraba sentado y se sacudió el polvo de su ropa.

"es mejor que salgas de hay Sasuki-chan" _dijo Naruto.

Sasuki estaba escondida detrás de un árbol escuchando toda la conversación.

"parece que me descubriste"_ dijo Sasuki mientras se reía nerviosamente, pero esa risa se cambió a un tono serio."Naruto.. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_ dijo Sasuki.

"sobre que"_ dijo Naruto.

"porque ayudaste al enemigo ¿en serio crees que fue la decisión correcta?_ dijo Sasuki.

"si, lo creo y pronto sabrás porque"_ dijo Naruto "pero cambiando de tema por que estabas escondida detrás de ese árbol"_ pregunto Naruto.

"bueno yo…."_ dijo Sasuki pero fue salvada por Kazumi que había llegado.

"Por fin los encontré, es mejor volver a casa"_ dijo Kazumi.

"si"_ dijo Sasuki "fui salvada por la campana"_ pensó Sasuki.

En casa de Tazuna.

"oh por fin habéis vuelto"_ dijo Tazuna. "porque estas tan sucio Naruto?"_ preguntó Tazuna.

"es que estuve entrenando toda la noche"_ dijo Naruto.

"Naruto-kun es mejor que no te esfuerces tanto"_ dijo Tsunami.

"si"_ dijo Naruto.

Esa noche, en un misterioso lugar escondido dentro del bosque.

"veo que las yerbas medicinales no te hacen mucho efecto, a este paso tardaras mucho en recuperarte. Es mejor que intentes comer esto escuche que tenía algunas propiedades curativas"_ dijo Haku mientras sacaba la semilla del ermitaño que le dio Naruto.

"que basura es esta, no creo que una pequeña semilla pueda curarme"_ dijo Zabuza.

"acaso tienes otra opción, mejor cómela"_ dijo Haku.

Zabuaz acepto de mala gana y se comió la semilla, pero cuando termino de comerla, sintió que sus energías volvían con absoluta normalidad y todas sus heridas fueron sanadas por arte de magia.

"es increíble mi chackra volvió a la normalidad y no siento ningún dolor, me siento mejor que nunca"_ dijo Zabuza.

"era verdad lo que dijo Naruto que si se comía esa semilla estaría curado de inmediato"_ pensó Haku.

"de donde conseguiste esa maldita semilla?"_ preguntó Zabuza.

"me la dio el mismo chico que te venció"_ dijo Haku.

"¡que! Dime donde esta ese mocoso lo matare"_ dijo Zabuza.

"no lose, solo lo encontré por casualidad"_ dijo Haku.

"ok, creo que es hora Haku"_ dijo Zabuza.

"hai"_ dijo Haku.

Ala mañana siguiente.

Naruto se despertó para ver que su equipo no se encontraba.

"se fueron sin mí de nuevo"_ pensó Naruto pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho un grito.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa"_ grito Tsunami.

"esa fue Tsunami"_ pensó Naruto.

"tú eres la hija de Tazuna cierto, tendrás que venir conmigo"_ dijo el 1°maton.

"soltad a mi mama"_ grito Inari.

"es mejor que vayas a jugar a otro lado niño" _dijo el 1°maton.

"soltad a mi mama"_ dijo de nuevo Inari.

"estúpido crio" dijo el 2° matón.

"Matémosle"_ dijo el 1°maton.

"eso está hecho"_ dijo el 2° matón mientras desenvainaba sus espada.

"Inariii"_ grito Tsunami.

"acaso voy a morir, no quiero morir aun"_ pensó Inari mientras esperaba su muerte que nunca llego.

"los héroes llegan en el último momento Inari"_ dijo Naruto mientras sostenía las 2 espadas con sus manos.

"Naruto"_ dijo Inari.

"quien eres tu bastardo"_ dijo el 1°maton.

Naruto miro seriamente a los dos matones "ustedes dos morirán aquí"_ dijo Naruto mientras rompía las espadas con sus manos.

"¡Que!"_ dijo 1° matón antes de salir volando producto del golpe que le dio Naruto que lo mato al instante.

"ahora sigues tu"_ dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia el 2° matón.

"por favor no me mates solo estoy obedeciendo las ordenes de Gatou"_ dijo el 2° matón mientras trataba de escapar.

"ustedes mataron a muchas personas, aunque me pidas por favor que no te mate no te perdonare"_ dijo Naruto mientras formaba un Rasengan en su mano.

"por favor"_ dijo el Matón.

"rasengan"_ dijo Naruto mientras colisionaba la técnica con el matón, matando al instante. "están bien Tsunami, Inari?"_ pregunto Naruto

"si, gracias por salvarnos Naruto" _dijo Tsunami.

"lo hiciste bien Inari"_ dijo Naruto mientras le daba una sonrisa. "kage bunshin"_ dijo Naruto mientras aparecían 2 clones. "por favor protéjanlos puede que vengan más sujetos que quieran secuestras a Tsunami"_ dijo Naruto.

"si jefe"_ dijo el clon 1°.

"cuente con nosotros"_ dijo el clon 2°.

"se los encargo"_ dijo Naruto mientras corría en dirección al puente.

En el puente.

"parece que llegaron invitados"_ dijo Kazumi mientras se destapaba el sharingan.

"oh pero que tenemos aquí si es Kazumi no sharingan es un gusto volverte a ver"_ dijo Zabuza.

"como lo sospeche el chico/a que aparentemente mato a Zabuza esta con el"_ pensó Kazumi.

"Sakura quédate delante de Tazuna y note a partes de el"_ dijo Kazumi.

"si"_ dijo Sakura.

"oye Kazumi donde está el rubio con el que pelee anteriormente"_ pregunto Zabuza.

"no te preocupes por el yo seré tu oponente"_ dijo Kazumi. "Sasuke y Sasuki encárguense de la persona enmascarada"_ dijo Kazumi.

"si"_ dijeron los hermanos Uchihas.

"creo que tienes oponentes Haku, encárgate de ellos"_ dijo Zabuza.

"si Zabuza-sama"_ dijo Haku.

Bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy y si les gusto por favor dejen su review.

Después de despedirse Naruto estaba limpiándose el polvo de su ropa.


	11. Chapter 11 Akatsuki

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece sino a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

Díganme alguna chica para que este en Harem de Naruto, pero meno estas 3 Sakura, Hinata y Tenten.

"bien comencemos"_ dijo Sasuke.

"espera Sasuke es mejor atacar en equipo"_ dijo Sasuki.

"trabajo mejor solo"_ dijo Sasuke mientras corría hacia Haku.

"deberías escuchar a tu hermana"_ dijo Haku mientras corría hacia Sasuke.

Ambos bloquearon el ataque del enemigo con una kunai.

"no quiero matarte pero no te rendirás verdad"_ dijo Haku.

"no seas estúpido"_ dijo Sasuke.

"bien entonces muere"_ dijo Haku mientras un clon de agua aparecía detrás de Sasuke tratando lo de apuñalar.

En eso aparece Sasuki dándole una patada al clon desasiéndolo.

"estas bien Sasuke"_pregunto Sasuki.

"Tsk, no necesitaba tu ayuda"_ dijo Sasuke.

"aunque no quieras te ayudare, eres mi hermano"_ dijo Sasuki mientras activaba su Sharingan con 2 aspas en cada ojo.

Sasuke se encontrar sorprendido ya que no sabía que su hermana había despertado el Sharingan.

"cuando?"_ preguntó Sasuke.

"cuando qué?"_ dijo Sasuki.

"cuando despertaste el Sharingan"_ dijo Sasuke.

"hace unas cuantas semanas"_ dijo Sasuki.

"mmmmmm esto no está bien ella tiene el Sharingan, esto se complicó a un más"_ pensó Haku.

Haku dio un salto para atrás y empezó a ser señales de manos "Hyoton: Makyō Hyōshō (Espejos de hielo diabólicos)_ dijo Haku mientras una cúpula de espejos aparecieron alrededor de Sasuke y Sasuki.

"qué demonios es ese jutsu"_ dijo Kazumi.

"tus alumnos están muertos"_ dijo Zabuza.

"porque dices eso"_ dijo Kazumi con preocupación.

"es el jutsu más poderoso de Haku incluso yo tendría problemas para tratar de evadirlo"_ dijo Zabuza.

"debo ir ayudarlos"_ dijo Kazumi mientras corría hacia la cúpula pero fue detenida por Zabuza.

"adonde crees que vas yo soy tu oponente"_ dijo Zabuza mientras apuntaba a Kazumi con su espada.

"bueno es mejor que comencemos"_ dijo Haku mientras entraba a uno de los espejos y en cada espejo se reflejaba haku.

"qué demonios son esos espejos"_ dijo Sasuke.

"agáchate Sasuke"_ grito Sasuki.

Sasuke esquivo con suerte un senbon.

"ella puede verlo, pero él no"_ dijo Haku mientras lanzaba una lluvia de senbons.

"es imposible, esquivas eso son muchos"_ dijo Sasuke.

Devuelta con Naruto.

"debo apresurarme"_ pensó Naruto pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido cuando vio una kunai que se acercaba y lanzo otra kunai para contrarrestarla.

"kukukuku parece que lo encontramos Itachi"_ dijo Kisame.

"que hacen ellos aquí"_ pensó Naruto.

"Naruto será mejor que nos acompañes"_ dijo Itachi con su Sharingan activo tratando de meter a Naruto en un genjutsu.

"mmmmmmmm tú crees que caeré en un genjutsu de ese nivel"_ dijo Naruto.

"parece que eres mejor de lo que creí"_ dijo Itachi.

"será mejor que me dejen solo tengo cosas que hacer"_ dijo Naruto mientras corría en dirección al puente.

"no te dejare"_ dijo Kisame que se colocó delante de Naruto para detenerlo.

"es mejor que se vallan, no quiero matarlos"_ dijo Naruto.

"creo que nos estas subestimando"_ dijo Itachi.

"ustedes son los que me están subestimando"_ dijo Naruto.

"basta de charlas, si no quieres cooperar te tendremos que llevarte a la fuerza"_ dijo Kisame.

Naruto sonrió "solo inténtalo "_dijo Naruto.

"eso será fácil"_ dijo Kisame mientras blandía su Samehada con Naruto.

Naruto puso su brazo para bloquear el ataque.

"kukuku eres bueno, Samehada: piel de tiburón"_ dijo Kisame mientras a su espada le salían escamas.

"esta espada no corta desg….. Imposible"_ dijo kisame mientras veía a Naruto que no tenía ningún rasguño en su brazo.

"mmm eso es todo"_ dijo Naruto.

"maldito mocoso te matare"_ dijo Kisame pero fue detenido cuando Itachi hablo.

"cálmate kisame"_ dijo Itachi.

"lárguense tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar peleando con ustedes"_ dijo Naruto.

"no te dejare ir"_ dijo Itachi mientras activaba su mangekyou sharingan.

"que vas hacer Itachi?"_ preguntó kisame.

"solo observa, Tsukuyomi"_ dijo Itachi.

Mundo Tsukuyomi.

Naruto se encontraba crucificado en una cruz.

"Así que este es el Tsukuyomi"_ dijo Naruto.

"parece que lo conoces, también deberías saber que con el Tsukuyomi el tiempo el espacio son controlados por mi"_ dijo Itachi mientras aparecía una espada en su mano.

"tsk"_ dijo Naruto.

"que pasa"_ dijo Itachi.

"esto no funcionara conmigo"_ dijo Naruto mientras expulsaba un poco de su poder.

"¡Que!"_ dijo Itachi mientras veía que su genjutsu se hacía pedazos.

Mundo real.

Itachi se encontraba de rodillas respirando agitadamente, mientras se agarraba el ojo izquierdo que sangraba.

"¿Qué paso Itachi?"_ preguntó Kisame.

"el…. El rompió el Tsukuyomi"_ dijo Itachi.

"es….. Imposible, tu dijiste que solo un usuario del Sharingan y Kekkei Genkai podía romperlo, acaso él tiene el sharingan?"_ dijo Kisame en estado chock.

"no, él no tiene el sharingan"_ dijo Itachi.

"kukukuku esto es interesante"_ dijo Kisame."Basta de juegos me podre serio"_ dijo Kisame mientras empezaba a ser movimientos con las manos "suiton:bakasui shouha"_ dijo Kisame mientras una gran masa de agua salía de su boca destruyendo el bosque por completo.

Devuelta en el puente.

La lluvia de senbon impacto a los hermanos uchihas de todos lados, pero lo raro que ningún senbon tenía la intención de matarlo.

"Sasuki, Sasuke"_ grito Kazumi mientras corría hacia donde estaban.

"si te alejas matare a esos dos"_ dijo Zabuza.

"Sasuke… estas bien"_ pregunto Sasuki.

"no moriré tan fácil"_ dijo Sasuke mientras se paraba débilmente.

"sasuke tus ojos"_ dijo Sasuki mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de su hermano.

"que pasa"_ dijo Sasuke.

"el Sharingan"_ dijo Sasuki con un sonrisa.

"tsk ya era hora"_ dijo Sasuke mientras hacía señales con las manos "Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu"_ dijo Sasuke mientras lanzaba una bola de fuego a los espejos pero no pasó nada.

"no le hice nada"_ dijo Sasuke.

"con ese nivel de Katon no podrás derretir estos espejos"_ dijo Haku.

"el verdadero debe estar entre un de los espejos, pero donde"_ pensó Sasuki.

"qué demonios es ese sonido"_ dijo Kazumi.

Todos dejaron de pelear para ver que era ese sonido y vieron a Naruto corriendo hacia ellos.

"Por fin llegas Naru…"_ dijo Sakura pero lo que vio la dejo helada una gran masa de agua venia persiguiéndolo.

"Esto es malo, como pude llegar al puente tan rápido"_ pensó Naruto.

"kukuku deja de correr mocoso"_ dijo Kisame que estaba montado en la ola.

"que hace el aquí"_ dijo Zabuza con terror en su voz.

"kisame"_ dijo Kazumi.

"debo detenerlo o va a matar a todos"_ pensó Naruto mientras se daba la vuelta para ver la ola gigante.

"oh, así que por fin dejas de correr"_ dijo Kisame.

Naruto hace una solo señal de manos "Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku"_ dijo Naruto mientras una gran llamarada salió de su boca.

"como puede tener tanto chacra para hacer ese jutsu"_ dijo Kazumi.

"es increíble que él pueda hacer el justu de Madara"_ pensó Itachi

Ambos jutsu chocaron provocando una niebla espesa.

"Esto es malo, es más fuerte de lo que creí"_ pensó Kisame pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos cuando Naruto apareció a su lado.

"es mejor que te vallas y déjame en paz"_ dijo Naruto.

"estas loco nunca dejaría pasar una oportunidad así"_ dijo Kisame mientras blandía su espada contra Naruto.

Naruto evadió el ataque agachándose y lo devolvió con una patada en el estómago de Kisame que lo mando a volar hacia la cúpula de espejos de Haku que fue totalmente destruida por el impacto.

"como pudo destruir mi cúpula"_ dijo Haku en estado chock.

"jjajajja esto es excitante"_ dijo kisame mientras se paraba lentamente." Ni siquiera cuando me enfrente a Itachi me sentía así"_ dijo Kisame mientras empezaba hacer sellos con las manos." Suiton Suikoudan no Jutsu"_ dijo kisame mientras desde el agua emergieron tiburones de agua que iban directo a Naruto.

Pero antes de impactar a Naruto se desasieron.

"¡que!"_ dijo Kisame. Kisame miro fijamente a Naruto y vio algo que lo dejo en chock "esos… ojos"_ dijo Kisame.

"Como puede tener esos ojos, yo pensaba que solo Pain-sama los tenía"_ pensó Itachi que estaba escondido.

"bansho tenin"_ dijo Naruto mientras estiraba su mano y sacaba una barra negra.

Kisame estaba siendo atraído por una fuerza invisible y trato de aferrarse al piso con su Samehada. "no puedo sostenerme más, la atracción es muy fuerte"_ pensó Kisame.

"Amaterasu"_ dijo Itachi mientras una llamas de color negro iban directo hacia Naruto.

Naruto soltó a kisame a tiempo para evitar que las llamas del amaterasu lo impactaran.

"eso es tubo cerca"_ dijo Naruto.

"es… imposible que haya esquivado las llamas del amaterasu"_ dijo Itachi mientras salía de donde está escondido.

"itachi Uchiha"_ dijo Kazumi en estado de chock."Esta misión se tornó a rank S, si hubiese sabido esto hubiese llamado refuerzos"_ pensó Kazumi

"debe ser una broma"_ dijo Zabuza.

"ITACHI"_ grito Sasuke. "HOY ES EL DIA QUE ME VENGARE"_ grito Sasuke.

"tonto hermano menor, tu jamás me ganaras con ese nivel tan patético"_ dijo Itachi.

"MUERE"_ grito Sasuke mientras corría hacia Itachi con una kunai en la mano.

"espera Sasuke"_ grito Sasuki pero fue demasiado tarde ya que itachi le había agarrado el brazo a Sasuke.

"tú nunca me ganaras no tienes suficiente odio en tu corazón"_ dijo Itachi.

"CALLATE"_ grito Sasuke.

"eres un estúpido"_ dijo Itachi mientras le rompía el brazo a Sasuke.

"aaaaaaa"_ grito Sasuke del dolor.

"Sasuke"_ grito Sasuki.

Todos pudieron sentir un instinto asesino que provenía de Naruto. El instinto asesino era tan fuerte que Tazuna y Sakura se desmallaron.

"que es esto, no puedo respirar bien"_ dijo Kazumi que se encontraba de rodillas.

"como ese mocoso puede producir algo así"_ dijo Zabuza.

"es mejor que se vallan si no quieren morir"_ dijo Naruto mientras un chacra oscuro empezar a salir de él.

"Esto es acaso es el Kyuubi, no, es algo mucho peor"_ pensó Kazumi.

"les di una oportunidad y no la aprovecharon, ustedes serán los primeros en presenciar el verdadero poder del Ninshuu. Ninshuu: Bodhisattva Guanyin"_ dijo Naruto mientras una luz dorada aparecía detrás de Naruto formando un gigantesco buda color dorado con muchos brazos.

"qué demonios es esa cosa"_ dijo kisame.

"es más grande que mi Susano"_ pensó Itachi.

"Ichi no Te"_ dijo Naruto mientras Asia un movimiento de un corte y el Bodhisattva imita, el movimiento atacando a Itachi Kisame.

"no hay tiempo para esquivarlo, Susano"_ dijo Itachi mientras un manto rojo lo cubrió.

El Bodhisattva golpea con tal fuerza que destruyó el puente por completo. Las ondas de choque que provoco el buda lanzaron a todos lejos del puente.

"qque…. poder"_ dijo Kazumi en estado de chock.

Tazuna abrió sus ojos al igual que Sakura para presenciar la destrucción del puente.

"noooooo el puente"_ grito Tazuna mientras lloraba estilo anime.

"no se preocupe Tazuna, yo reparare el puente cuando termine todo esto"_ dijo Naruto.

"demonios que esa cosa, tiene un poder abrumador, mi Susano con suerte soporto ese ataque"_ dijo Itachi mientras salía de los restos del puente.

"En verdad es un monstro"_ dijo Kisame.

"si hubiésemos sabido que tenía este poder no hubiésemos peleado con él. Será mejor irnos Kisame y recuperas fuerzas"_ dijo Itachi.

"por esta vez te doy la razón este mocoso es demasiado poderoso y no creo que lo venzamos, debemos ir a informarles de esto a Pain-sama"_ dijo Kisame mientras se paraba.

"se están escapando"_ dijo Kazumi.

"déjalos, no creo que sean tan estúpidos para volver a atacarme"_ dijo Naruto.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece sino a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

"Zabuza, no hay motivo para seguir peleando"_ dijo Naruto

"porque dices eso"_ dijo Zabuza.

"porque, tenemos compañía"_ dijo Naruto mientras Gatou y sus hombres aparecían.

"así que no pudiste terminar el trabajo que te encargue, bueno eso que más da, en total no tenia en mis planes pagarte de todas formas"_ dijo Gatou.

"que haces aquí Gatou"_ dijo Zabuza.

"es venido a completar el trabajo que no pudiste hacer y de paso matarte a ti y tu perra"_ dijo Gatou.

"maldito bastardo"_ dijo Zabuza.

"mátenlos y no dejen a ninguno con vida"_ grito Gatou mientras todos sus hombres corrían hacia el grupo de Naruto.

"que hacemos, son muchos"_ dijo Kazumi.

"no se preocupe yo me encargare de ellos"_ dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a juntar chacra en su mano formando un rasengan del tamaño de un pelota de futbol y agrego elemento Futon para formar cuatro aspas que hacen un sonido chirriante.

"eso es"_ dijo Kazumi en estado chock.

"Esto es lo que siempre quiso mi padre, llevar el rasengan a un nivel superior, Futon:Rasen Shuriken"_ dijo Naruto mientras lanzaba el Rasen Shuriken contra los hombre de Gatou.

El Rasen Shuriken avanzó hasta impactar a los hombres de Gatou, formando una gran cúpula que provocaba vientos que arrasaban con todo a su paso.

"es increíble, es un ataque….. Monstruoso"_ dijo Kazumi que trataba de mantenerse en pie.

Después que la cúpula desapareció, todos pudieron ver que no quedo ninguno de los hombre de Gatou, es como si hubiesen desaparecido por arte de magia.

"qué clase de jutsu es….no quedo ningún rastro de ellos"_ dijo Zabuza en chock.

"el….. el desintegro a todos…. con ese ataque"_ dijo Kazumi en estado de chock.

"este….. es poder de Naruto, está a otro nivel"_ pensó Sasuki.

Gatou vio que sus hombres habían desaparecido y decidió que era un buen momento para correr, pero fue detenido por Naruto.

"adonde crees que vas"_ dijo Naruto que apareció delante de Gatou.

"aléjate de mí, eres monstro"_ dijo Gatou mientras se alejaba lentamente de Naruto aterrorizado.

"tu pagaras, por todo lo que les has hecho a este país"_ dijo Naruto mientras agarraba del cuello a Gatou.

"po..r .. favor…nno… me…mates "_ dijo Gatou como pudo.

"cuantas personas te rogaron que no las mataras y no hicisteis caso de ellos y ahora quieres que no te mate, no me hagas reír"_ dijo Naruto mientras justaba chackra Raiton en su mano.

"el Raikiri"_ dijo Kazumi.

"te.. ddare .. lo que ssea.. pero no….. me mates"_ dijo Gatou.

"tú no mereces vivir, muere"_ dijo Naruto mientras atravesaba el pecho de Gatou con el Raikiri.

El cuerpo de Gatou cayó sin vida al piso.

"Por fin… por fin se acabó….. Este infierno"_ dijo Tazuna.

"vaya, este gaki se ganó mis respetos"_ pensó Zabuza.

"porque él tiene tanto poder, ese poder debe pertenecerme, para vengarme de Itachi"_ pensó Sasuke.

"no se ve cansado, ocupo mucho chacka y parece que no le afecto en nada, acaso él no estaba usando su verdadero poder"_ pensó Kazumi.

"Zabuza, Haku les tengo una oferta"_ dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

"qué clase de oferta"_ dijo Zabuza.

"que nos acompañen a Konoha"_ dijo Naruto.

"estas loco, tú sabes que soy un ninja renegado verdad"_ dijo Zabuza.

"si lose"_ dijo Naruto.

"pero si yo llegara aceptar, no creo que el Hokage esté de acuerdo"_ dijo Zabuza.

"tranquilo, yo lo convenceré"_ dijo Naruto.

"estas consiente de lo que estás diciendo Naruto"_ dijo kazumi.

"si, ellos también se merecen una segunda oportunidad"_ dijo Naruto.

"mmmmmmm…..está bien, pero la última palabra la tiene el Hokage"_ dijo Kazumi.

En la base Akatsuki.

"que paso con la misión de capturar al Kyuubi"_ dijo Pain.

"fue un fracaso"_ dijo Itachi.

"mmmmmm ya veo ¿Por qué fracaso?_ Dijo Pain.

"la información era errónea, el jinchuriki del Kyuubi es más fuerte de lo creíamos"_ dijo Itachi.

"parece que se confiaron demasiado"_ dijo Pain.

"también hay algo que tengo que decirle Pain-sama"_ dijo Itachi.

"que cosa"_ dijo Pain.

"el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi… posee el Rinnegan"_ dijo Itachi

Lo que dijo Itachi dejo en chock a todos los miembros de akatsuki.

"¡Que!... Es imposible"_ dijo Pain.

"Lo que dice Itachi es cierto"_ dijo Kisame.

"como… puede haber otro usuario del Rinnegan, esto es malo, el pude ser un gran problema, hay que empezar con las capturas de los demás bijus de inmediato"_ dijo Pain.

"si"_ dijeron todos.

Devuelta con Naruto.

"porque…. Porque"_ susurro Sasuke.

"que pasa Sasuke"_ dijo Sasuki.

"PORQUE LO DEJASTES ESCAPAR, PORQUE NO MATASTES A ITACHI"_ le grito Sasuke a Naruto.

"porque él no merece morir"_ dijo Naruto.

"PORQUE DICES ESO, EL EXTERMINO A TODO MI CLAN"_ grito Sasuke.

"yo no soy el adecuado para decirte eso, es mejor que se lo preguntes tú mismo"_ dijo Naruto.

"eres un maldito"_ dijo Sasuke mientras corría hacia Naruto, pero fue de tenido por Kazumi.

"ya basta Sasuke, es mejor que te calmes no querrás empeorar más esa fractura"_ dijo Kazumi.

"estas bien Sasuke-kun"_ dijo Sakura que se acercó para ayudarlo.

"aléjate de mí, déjame solo"_ dijo Sasuke mientras se alejaba del grupo.

"iré tras el"_ dijo Sakura.

"ahhhhhh, ahora nos tomara más tiempo reparar el puente y todo por culpa de alguien"_ dijo Tazuna mirando a Naruto.

"enserio realmente lo siento"_ dijo Naruto mientras se reía nerviosamente. "No se preocupe yo dije que lo repararía"_ dijo Naruto.

"como vas hacer eso, el puente estaba casi listo y ahora habrá que reconstruirlo desde un principio y eso tomara unos cuantos meses"_ dijo Tazuna mientras lloraba estilo anime.

"el tiempo no será problema, me tomara menos de un minuto repararlo "_ dijo Naruto.

"y como pretendes hacer eso"_ dijo Tazuna.

"así"_ dijo Naruto mientras juntaba las manos "Mokuton: Puente de Madera"_ dijo Naruto mientras el suelo empezaba a temblar y de este emergían raíces que formaron un gran puente.

Tazuna está con su quijada hasta el suelo ya que nunca había visto algo así en su vida.

"MMMooooo….kuton"_ dijo Kazumi al borde del desmallo.

"de verdad este gaki me sorprende cada vez más"_ pensó Zabuza.

"eres increíble Naruto-san"_ dijo Haku.

"es mejor que sierren la boca no querrán que entren moscas"_ dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Naruto-kun como tienes Mokuton"_ dijo Sasuki saliendo de asombro.

"no lose, creo que es por línea sanguínea"_ dijo Naruto.

"¡Que!... Acaso tu"_ dijo Kazumi.

"no, no soy pariente del Shodaime Hokage"_ dijo Naruto.

Al día siguiente.

El equipo 7 Haku y Zabuza, saludaron por última vez al pueblo de Nami, Tazuna y su familia, y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a konoha.

Devuelta en konoha.

"el equipo 7 cumplió con la misión"_ dijo Kazumi.

"bien hecho y puedo ver que traen compañía, Sasuki, Sasuke y Sakura me pueden dejar a solas con Kazumi y Naruto"_ dijo el Hokage.

"Si Hokage-sama"_ dijeron los 3 genin mientras salían de la oficina.

"bueno ahora que estamos solos me pueden decir quien son ellos?"_ preguntó el Hokage.

"jiji ellos son Haku y Zabuza, me gustaría que los dejaras unirse a la aldea"_ dijo Naruto.

"Naruto estas consciente de lo que me estas pidiendo"_ dijo Hokage mientras fumaba su pipa.

"si, como le dije a Kazumi sensei, ellos también se merecen una segunda oportunidad"_ dijo Naruto.

"mmmm espero no arrepentirme de esto, pero está bien pueden quedarse, pero están en vigilancia por anbus 3 meses_ dijo el Hokage.

"gracias Jiji no te arrepentirás"_ dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

"espero que no"_ dijo el hokage.

"gracias Hokage-sama"_ dijo Haku.

"ok, se pueden retirar"_ dijo el Hokage.

"si"_ dijeron todos antes de retirarse de la oficina del Hokage.

"Hokage-sama tengo algo que hablar con usted en privado_ dijo el Hokage.

"bueno Kazumi que querías decirme"_ dijo Hokage.

"bueno vera Hokage-sama, durante la misión Naruto demostró habilidades nunca antes vistas"_ dijo Kazumi.

"qué tipo de habilidades"_ dijo el Hokage.

"hizo un jutsu que nunca había visto, también mostro afinidad por el Mokuton y también posee un Doujutsu"_ dijo Kazumi.

"mm ya veo, Naruto me había contado algo sobre sus habilidades, pero nunca me imaginé que tuviera afinidad por el Mokuton"_ dijo Hokage. "Y qué clase de Doujutsu posee?"_ preguntó el Hokage.

"no sé cómo se llaman, pero eran color morado metálico con 4 anillos"_ dijo Kazumi.

Al escuchar eso el hokage dejo caer su pipa de su boca "el Rinnegan"_ dijo el Hokage.

"Rinnegan?"_ dijo Kazumi.

"si el Rinnegan o también denominados ojos de un dios, es el Doujutsu más poderoso del mundo que pertenecieron a Rikudou sennin"_ dijo Sarutobi."Nunca creí que Naruto tuviera esos ojo, a lo mejor él sea, el niño de la profecía que tanto hablaba Jiraji (fem Jiraiya)"_ pensó Sarutobi."Puedes retirarte Kazumi-san y por favor que esta conversación quede entre nosotros dos"_ dijo Sarutobi.

"si Hokage-sama"_ dijo Kazumi antes de salir de la oficina del Hokage.


	13. Chapter 13 encuntros

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece sino a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

Al día siguiente.

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente acompañado por su equipo después que Kazumi los mandara a llamar para participar en los exámenes chunin que comenzarían mañana

"yo me voy a casa"_ dijo Sasuke antes de marcharse.

"espera Sasuke deja acompañarte"_ dijo Sakura que perseguía a Sasuke.

Y así quedaron solo Sasuki y Naruto.

"quieres ir a comer Ramen"_ dijo Naruto.

"si, porque no"_ dijo Sasuki.

Los dos empezaron a caminar y sintieron como si los estuviesen persiguiendo y se dieron vuelta para ver una piedra cuadrada detrás de ellos.

"konohamaru no me engañaras con eso"_ dijo Naruto.

"jejeje eres bueno"_ dijo Konohamaru saliendo del disfraz de roca con 2 niños más. "soy Konohamaru y seré el próximo Hokage"_ dijo el chico de la bufanda.

"yo soy moegi y seré la mejor Kunoichi de la historia"_ dijo la niña con un sonrojo permanente.

"y yo soy Udon, me gustan los números"_ dijo el niño de los lentes.

"Y somos el equipo Konohamaru"_ dijeron los 3 niños al mismo tiempo.

Konohamaru vio que naruto estaba acompañado por alguien y pregunto.

"Naruto quien es ella"_ dijo konohamaru mirando Sasuki.

"a ella es Sasuki, una compañera de equipo y amiga"_ dijo Naruto.

"amiga eh, tu no pierdes el tiempo verdad"_ dijo Konohamaru.

"a que te refieres"_ dijo Naruto.

"me lo estabas escondiendo verdad, ella es tu novia"_ dijo Konohamaru con una sonrisa pervertida.

"¿¡Novia!?... No te equivocas ella es solo una amiga ¿verdad Sasu…ki?"_ dijo Naruto. "que pasa Sasuki? Tienes la cara muy roja"_ dijo Naruto.

"jejeje es mejor dejarlos solos chicos vamos"_ dijo Konohamaru.

"bbbuenoo yyyo….. Siempre…."_ dijo Sasuki pero no pudo terminar la frase porque escucharon el grito de Moegi.

"SUELTA A KONOHAMARU"_ grito Moegi a Kankuro que tenía agarrado del cuello a Konohamaru.

"cállate mocosa, este mocoso me las va a pagar por haberme golpeado"_ dijo Kankuro.

"ya te pidió disculpas, es mejor que lo sueltes Kankuro"_ dijo Temari.

"no lo soltare me las pagara"_ dijo Kankuro.

"será mejor que lo suelte"_ dijo Naruto que se encontraba detrás de Kankuro.

"que vas hacer si no lo hag….."_ dijo Kankuro pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Naruto había desaparecido de su vista.

"estas bien Konohamaru"_ dijo Naruto que se encontraba con Konohamaru en sus brazos.

" jefe"_ dijo Konohamaru que estaba asustado a un.

"cuando lo hizo, ni siquiera pude verlo cuando se lo arrebato de sus brazos"_ pensó Temari sorprendida.

"Sasuki puedes cuidar a Konohamaru"_ dijo Naruto.

"si"_ dijo Sasuki.

"veo que no son de esta aldea verdad"_ dijo Naruto.

"y que te interesa si somos o no de esta aldea, devuélveme al mocoso o lo pagaras muy caro"_ dijo Kankuro mientras destapaba su marioneta.

"espera Kankuro, no vayas a utilizar eso"_ dijo Temari.

"tu cállate"_ dijo Kankuro.

"ya basta Kankuro"_ dijo Gaara que estaba boca abajo en un árbol.

"gg…aara"_ dijo Kankuro con temor en su voz.

"no te atrevas a ensuciar el nombre de nuestra aldea"_ dijo Gaara mientras aparecía detrás de Kankuro y Temari.

"ellos tu vieron la cual yo solo me defendí"_ dijo Kankuro.

"cállate o te mato" _dijo Gaara.

"si"_ dijo Kankuro.

"es mejor que bajes tú también Teme"_ dijo Naruto.

"como supiste que estaba aquí"_ dijo Sasuke mientras bajaba del árbol.

"se te olvida que pudo sentir la presencia de cualquier persona" _dijo Naruto.

"vaya los hombre de esta aldea son bastante guapos"_ pensó Temari.

"parece que llegamos antes de lo pensado, pero no hemos venido para divertirnos, será mejor irnos"_ dijo Gaara.

"esperaos usted son de otra aldea cierto, y que hacen aquí"_ dijo Sasuki.

"cierto nosotros somos ninjas de la aldea de la arena, hemos venido para presentarnos en los exámenes chunnin"_ dijo Temari.

"ya veo"_ dijo Sasuki.

"cómo te llamas?"_ preguntó Sasuke.

"quien yo?"_ dijo Temari.

"no, tú el de la calabaza en la espalda"_ dijo Sasuke.

"… soy Gaara del desierto"_ dijo Gaara."Tú también me interesas y también el otro sujeto"_ dijo Gaara.

"mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y el dobe que esta allá es Naruto"_ dijo Sasuke.

"déjame presentarme teme, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"_ dijo Naruto estirando la mano para saludar a Gaara.

"**Él es jinchuriki de kyuubi****,**** mátalo y dame su sangre"_ grito el Shukaku dentro de Gaara.**

Gaara sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza "jajaja…. Mi madre quiere tu sangre"_ dijo Gaara mientras la arena empezaba salir de su calabaza.

"atrás"_ grito Naruto mientras todos dieron un salto hacia atrás.

"Gaara tranquilízate"_ dijo temari.

"cállate"_ grito Gaara mientras la arena empezaba a cubrir a Temari.

"que haces Gaara"_ dijo Kankuro mientras veía que su hermano estaba a punto de matar a Temari.

"MUERE entierro de aren…."_ dijo Gaara pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que callo inconsciente producto les pequeño golpe que le dio Naruto.

"es mejor que se lo lleven"_ dijo Naruto.

"cuando lo hizo, ni siquiera pude verlo cuando se movió"_ pensó Sasuke.

"como pudo noquear a Gaara de un golpe"_ pensó Kankuro.

"estas bien"_ dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a Temari.

"s,si"_ dijo Temari mientras lagrimas empezaba acumularse en sus ojos "estuve a punto de morir, sino fuera por el yo ya estuviese muerta"_ pensó Temari "Gracias"_ dijo Temari mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

"de nada, creo que lo golpeé muy fuerte, pero el estará bien, despertara en un par de días"_ dijo Naruto.

"es mejor que nos vallamos Temari"_ dijo Kankuro que tenía en sus brazos a Gaara inconsciente.

"si, gracias de nuevo por salvarme"_ dijo Temari antes de marcharse del lugar.

"no fue nada"_ dijo Naruto." Bien, Será mejor que me valla también"_ dijo Naruto.

"adónde vas Naruto"_ dijo Sasuki.

"iré a entrenar ya que mañana son los exámenes chunnin y quiero estar preparado"_ dijo Naruto.

"por favor no te sobres fuerces"_ dijo Sasuki.

"no te preocupes estaré bien"_ dijo Naruto mientras desaparecía.

Lugar desconocido.

"este será un buen lugar para entrenar, será mejor ponerme a entrenar, ya que hace algunos días puedo sentir un ki muy poderoso acercándose a la tierra"_ dijo Naruto. "Mokuton: clones de Madera"_ dijo Naruto mientras aparecían 10 clones de Madera.

"ustedes ya saben que hacer"_ dijo el Naruto real.

"siiii"_ gritaron los clones.

"comencemos"_ dijo Naruto mientras se ponía en poseer de lucha.

3 horas después.

Naruto se encontraba tirado sobre el suelo, respirando agitadamente por el entrenamiento.

"nunca creí que eso sería tan difícil"_ pensó Naruto.

"**si no te hubieses quitado esa ropa pesada tal vez no le hubieses ganado a tus clones"_ dijo kurama.**

"tienes razón, debo entrenar aún más"_ dijo Naruto.

"**será mejor que te vayas a casa ya que mañana son los exáme…" _dijo Kurama pero fue interrumpido por Matatabi.**

"**Kurama****,**** puedes sentir unos chacras familiares acercándose" _dijo Matatabi.**

"**si, parece que tu yo de este mundo se acerca al igual que el de ****Gyūki****"_dijo Kurama.**

"parece que el viejo Bee se acerca y alguien esta con el"_ dijo Naruto.

Yugito y Bee corrían a toda velocidad sobre lo arboles.

"**espera Yugito"_dijo Matatabi.**

"que pasa nibi"_dijo Yugito.

"**puedo sentir un chacra muy familiar cerca de aquí" _dijo Matatabi.**

Bee vio que Yugito se detuvo y decidio pregunto.

"que pasa Yugito"_ dijo Bee mientras movía las manos.

"**oye idiota no puedes sentir un chacra familiar cerca de aquí?"_ dijo ****Gyūki****.**

"….otro jinchuriki"_ dijo Bee

"**Hachibi puedes sentir esto"_ dijo Matatabi.**

"**si el kyuubi, pero puedo sentir algo mas es como si nosotros y nuestros hermanos estuvieses en un solo cuerpo"_ dijo ****Gyūki****.**

"**es mejor ir a ver"_ dijo Matatabi****.**

"si"_ dijo Yugito.

Devuelta con Naruto.

"**parece que se dirigen hacia acá"_ dijo Kurama.**

"si"_ dijo Naruto.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece sino a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

Yugito y Bee se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia donde sintieron el chacra del Kyuubi y llegaron a un claro donde se veían múltiples cráteres enorme por todos lados, árboles arrancados por raíz, rocas totalmente destruidas.

"quien demonios hizo esto"_ dijo Yugito.

"**no lo sé****,**** pero el responsable se encuentra por haya"_ dijo Matatabi.**

Siguieron caminado hasta que localizaron a una persona que estaba en el medio de un enorme cráter.

"Por fin llegaron Matatabi y Gyūki"_ dijo Naruto.

"perdón pero te estas equivocando de personas bro"_dijo Bee mientras movía las manos de una extraña forma.

"yo no estoy hablando de ustedes si no de sus bijus"_ dijo Naruto.

"**como sabe nuestros nombres, se suponía que solo el viejo sabia eso"_ dijo Matatabi.**

"Así que ese es tu nombre Matatabi verdad?" _dijo Yugito.

"**no tienes el derecho de llamarme así"_ dijo Matatabi.**

"**quien es este sujeto y como sabe eso"_ dijo ****Gyūki****.**

"ese hombre se me hace familiar pero donde lo e visto"_ dijo Bee.

"**se parece al Yodaime Hokage, pero no puede ser él, él está muerto, es mejor que no te confíes Bee" _dijo ****Gyūki****.**

"si"_ dijo Bee

"será mejor presentarnos, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, actualmente soy un ninja de Konoha y también el jinchuriki de Kurama o como ustedes los llaman Kyuubi"_ dijo Naruto.

"Namikaze ese apellido me suena" _dijo Bee.

"**idiota ese era el apellido del relámpago amarillo de Konoha"_ dijo** Gyūki

"ya veo entonces él es algún familiar de él"_ pensó Bee. "Yo soy KillerBee o Bee ¡Yeah!"_ dijo Bee.

"yo soy Yugito-nii y que haces aquí estamos muy lejos de Konoha"_ dijo Yugito.

"estaba entrenando ya que mañana empiezan los exámenes chunnin"_ dijo Naruto.

"y por qué tan lejos?"_ preguntó Yugito.

"para no llamar mucho la atención, como pueden ver"_ dijo Naruto mientras miraba la destrucción que había provocado. "bueno y ustedes que hacen aquí"_ dijo Naruto.

"nosotros fuimos enviados por el Raikage para ver si el grupo de Genin enviados pasan la primera ronda del examen chunnin en Konoha, pero nos desviamos ya que sentimos un chackra"_ dijo Yugito.

"**Yugito me puedes dejar tomar el control de tu cuerpo"_ dijo Matatabi.**

"Para que"_ dijo Yugito.

"**quiero preguntarle una cosa a este sujeto"_ dijo Matatabi.**

"ok"_ dijo Yugito antes de que Matatabi tomara el control de su cuerpo.

"**oye tu ningen (humano), como sabes nuestros verdaderos nombre?"_ preguntó Matatabi.**

"y porque tengo que responderte ga-ti-ta"_ dijo Naruto.

"**maldito ningen odio que me digan así"_ grito Matatabi mientras un chacra rojo empezaba a salir de Yugito.**

"oh bro te hubieses quedado callado"_ dijo Bee mientras comenzaba a alejarse de Yugito.

"porque?"_ dijo Naruto.

"porque ella odia que le digan así y ahora quiere matarte bro"_ dijo Bee.

"ok entiendo" _dijo Naruto con toda tranquilidad.

"**maldito ningen me la pagaras"_ dijo Matatabi mientras se empezaba a formar una cola.**

"que fácil te enojas no?"_ dijo Naruto.

"**te estas burlando de mi maldito ningen, me entretendré limpiando el piso contigo"_ dijo Matatabi.**

"es mejor que te calmes no quiero hacerte daño"_ dijo Naruto.

"**jajaja no me hagas reír"_ dijo Matatabi.**

"**es mejor que no te confíes Matatabi este chico no es normal"_ dijo el Hachibi de Bee.**

"no sé porque te enojas tanto si solo te llame Gatita"_ dijo Naruto.

"**maldito ningen, no me vuelvas a llamar así"_ dijo Matatabi **mientras desaparecía y aparecía delante de Naruto tratando de darle un zarpazo con sus garras.

Naruto bloqueo el golpe con su brazo "creo que es mi turno"_ dijo Naruto mientras le pegaba con el dedo en la frente a Yugito que la mando a volar hasta unos árboles que quedaron totalmente destruidos.

"**le dije que ese chico no era normal"_ dijo** **Gyūki.**

"**MALDITO NINGEN"_ grito Matatabi mientras corría hacia Naruto.**

"no entiendes que no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mi"_ dijo Naruto.

"**no te confíes ningen"_ dijo Matatabi** tratando de golpear a Naruto con los puños. Naruto atrapo ambos puños y presionaba sobre ellos con fuerza.

"**Ahhhhhh" grito de dolor Matatabi **mientras Naruto seguía apretando con fuerza.

"te rindes"_ dijo Naruto.

"**nunca"_ dijo Matatabi/Yugito que se encontraba de rodillas.**

"por favor ríndete no quiero seguir haciéndote daño"_ dijo Naruto.

"**nunca me rendiré contra un ningen"_ dijo Matatabi/Yugito mientras se formaba una segunda cola que ataco a Naruto para que la soltara.**

Naruto la soltó justo a tiempo para esquivar la cola dando un salto atrás.

"veo que no te rendirás verdad"_ dijo Naruto.

"**eres estúpido al pensar que me rendiré contra ti"_ dijo Matatabi mientras se transformaba** **en un gigantesco Gato de color azul con negro. "nunca creí que utilizaría todo mi poder para pelear contra ti"_ dijo Matatabi.**

"oye porque no dejamos de pelear"_ dijo Naruto.

"**Ahora que pude liberar mi verdadero poder me tienes miedo"_ dijo Matatabi.**

"te equivocas, yo no le temo a nada, es solo que no me acuerdo porque estábamos peleando"_ dijo Naruto mientras se reía nerviosamente.

Eso hizo caer de espalda a la biju.

"**nunca cambias verdad Naruto"_ dijo Kurama.**

"estúpido idiota"_ dijo Bee mientras movía sus manos.

"**Como que no te acuerdas porque estamos peleando"_ dijo Matatabi****.**

"la verdad es que tengo mala memoria"_ dijo Naruto.

"**entonces te hare recordar a la fuerza"_ **dijo Matatabi mientras aplastaba a Naruto con una pata.

Matatabi sintió como si la estuviesen levantando del suelo y así era ya que Naruto la estaba levantando con toda su fuerza "ya recordé porque estábamos peleando Ga-ti-ta"_ dijo Naruto mientras lanzaba por los aires a Matatabi.

"que…. Demonios"_ dijo Bee mientras veía matatabi volando.

"**se lo dije ese chico no es normal"_ dijo** **Gyūki.**

"**como"**_ dijo Matatabi antes de impactar el suelo, el impacto provocó un gran temblor que se sintió hasta en Kumo.

"te rinde Ga-ti-ta"_ dijo Naruto.

"**nunca"_ dijo Matatabi mientras se ponía de pie.**

"que obstinada eres"_ dijo Naruto.

"**me las pagaras maldito ningen"_ dijo Matatabi mientras empezaba a reunir chackra rojo y azul en su boca****.**

"**estas loca quieres matarnos a todos"_ **dijo Gyūki.

"la Biju-dama"_ dijo Naruto.

"**Biju-dama"_ **dijo Matatabi mientras lanzaba la bola de chackra que avanzaba a una velocidad increíble destruyendo todo a su paso.

Bee vio que Naruto no se movió un centímetro y grito "muévete idiota no querrás morir"_ grito Bee.

"Tsk, esto se puso aburrido"_ dijo Naruto mientras activaba su rinnegan.

La gran bola de chackra se detuvo en seco a centímetros de Naruto, todos pudieron ver que la Biju-dama estaba reduciendo su tamaño rápidamente hasta que desapareció por completo.

"donde se fue, si era enorme como absorberla"_ dijo Bee.

"**quien demonios eres"_ dijo Matatabi.**

"te rindes"_ dijo Naruto mientras la miraba con el Rinnegan activo.

"**esos…. ojos"_ **dijo Matatabi.

"parece que te sorprendiste al ver de nuevo los ojos del viejo"_ dijo Naruto.

"**tienes mucho que explicarme Ningen"_**dijo Matatabi.

"lo sé pero es mejor dejar de pelear, para poder explicarte"_ dijo Naruto.

"**ok"_ dijo **Matatabi mientras se transformaba a la forma Humana.

"es mejor que tú también vengas Bee"_ dijo Naruto.

"ya voy idiota"_ dijo Bee.

"**bueno primero dime, quien eres en realidad"_ dijo Matatabi.**

"soy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"_ dijo Naruto.

"**dinos algo que no sepamos"_ dijo Matatabi.**

"Vengo del futuro, fui enviado a este tiempo por Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki para evitar la destrucción del mundo, fui entrenado por el hombre más fuerte del universo, también conozco los nombre de los nueve bijus, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chomei, Gyūki y Kurama, poseo el Rinnegan como pueden observar y actualmente mi poder sobre pasa por mucho al del viejo"_ dijo Naruto.

"**es increíble que este sujeto sea más poderos que el viejo y eso me quiere decir que solo estaba jugando con Matatabi"_dijo ****Gyūki****.**

"**ya entiendo, pero algo no me cuadra"_ dijo Matatabi.**

"que no te cuadra"_ dijo Naruto.

"**porque puedo sentir mi chackra dentro tuyo al igual que el de mis hermanos? Y también puedo sentir otra energía más poderosa que el chackra fluyendo por tu cuerpo que demonios es"_ dijo Matatabi.**

"esa energía extraña, se llama ki"_ dijo Naruto.

"**qué demonios es el ki"_ dijo Matatabi.**

"el ki es la fuerza vital de cada ser vivo"_ dijo Naruto.

"**entonces es lo mismo que el chackra"_ dijo Matatabi.**

"no es lo mismo, el ki tiene más poder destructivo y también se puede moldear a diferencia de chackra"_ dijo Naruto.

"**no entendí mucho, me puedes hacer una demostración"_ dijo Matatabi.**

"básicamente es esto"_ dijo Naruto mientras en su mano aparecía una pequeña bola de Ki y la lanza hacia una gran roca que quedo totalmente destruida.

"**ya veo"_ dijo Matatabi." Entonces ahora explícame porque siento el chackra mío y el de mis hermanos en ti"_ dijo Matatabi.**

"eso es simple, es porque tengo a los 9 bijus de mi tiempo sellados dentro de mi"_ dijo Naruto mientras hacía poses de manos "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"_ dijo Naruto mientras un pequeña bola de humo apareció, después de dispersarse el humo mostró a los 9 bijus del tamaño de akamaru.

"**oye Naruto porque si estabas pensando en invocarlos porque no lo hiciste en nuestros verdaderos tamaños"_ dijo Kurama**

"no quería llamar mucho la atención y así se ven más lindos"_ dijo Naruto.

"**maldito idiota"_ dijo Kurama.**

**no se ustedes pero yo creo que le falto algo al capitulo, díganme algunas sugerencias para la historia eso lo balolaria mucho  
**


	15. Chapter 15 examen Chunnin

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece sino a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

Al día siguiente.

Era un nuevo día, Naruto estaba despertando y sintió algo a su lado que lo estaba abrazando y vio a Yugito durmiendo cómodamente.

"espera… que hace ella acostada conmigo y que….. hice anoche"_ pensó Naruto mientras sudaba de nervios. "No me puedo soltar esto es mal…."_ pensó Naruto pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llego Bee.

"oye Bakayaro es hora de depert….. No e visto nada"_ dijo Bee mientras se marchaba.

"espera ayudameeeeee"_ susurro Naruto.

"porque, si te ves tan cómodo"_ dijo Bee.

"te equivocas ayúda…."_ dijo Naruto pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que Yugito abrió sus ojo.

"hola…. Yugito-san"_ dijo Naruto mientras se reía nerviosamente.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaa pervertido"_ grito Yugito mientras le daba un golpe en la cara a Naruto que lo mando a volar.

"oye idiota levántate o vamos a llegar tarde a los exámenes chunnin"_ dijo Bee.

"porque dices eso"_ dijo Naruto mientras se sobaba la cara.

"solo nos quedan 5min para llegar a Konoha"_ dijo Bee.

"idiota porque no nos despertarte antes"_ dijo Naruto.

"deja de quejarte no querrás llegar más tarde"_ dijo Yugito que estaba al lado de un árbol con un gran sonrojo en la cara.

"aunque seamos muy rápido no llegaremos a tiempo"_ dijo Bee mientras movía las manos de una manera extraña.

"conozco una técnica que nos llevara muy deprisa a Konoha pero tienen que sostenerse muy fuerte"_ dijo Naruto mientras se colocaba dos dedos en la frente.

"que harás bakayaro"_ dijo Bee mientras movía sus manos.

"solo sosténganse de mí y no se suelten"_ dijo Naruto mientras desaparecían los 3 y aparecían en Konoha.

"dónde estamos?"_ preguntó Yugito.

"en Konoha"_ dijo Bee mientras miraba el monumento hokage.

"¡que! Es imposible que hemos llagado tan rápido, estábamos a kilómetro de Konoha"_ dijo Yugito. "y donde esta Naruto"_ dijo Yugito.

"ese Bakayaro se fue corriendo hacia la academia ¡YEAH!"_ dijo Bee mientras movía sus manos.

"podrías dejar de hacer eso, tus rimas son pésimas"_ dijo Yugito.

En la academia.

"donde estará Naruto, no lo veo por ninguna parte"_ dijo Sasuki.

"Tsk, parece que le dio miedo y salió corriendo"_ dijo Sasuke.

"te equivocas Teme"_ dijo Naruto que se encontraba sobre un árbol.

"Naruto porque llegas tarde"_ dijo Sakura.

"es que me tropecé con un gato mal humorado"_ dijo Naruto recordando la pelea con Matatabi ayer.

"**oye"_ dijo Matatabi.**

"es mejor entrar ya que podemos quedar fuera del examen"_ dijo Sasuke.

(Me saltare esta parte ya que es igual que en el anime rock lee seductor y Sasuke recibiendo sus pataditas)

Después del pequeño encuentro entraron al salón y todo el mundo los quedó mirando.

"Esto es… increíble"_ dijo Sakura.

"¿Qué significa esto?"_ dijo Sasuki.

"todos ellos vienen para hacer el exame…."_ dijo Naruto pero no alcanzo a terminar de hablar ya que Ino se le había tirado encima.

"cuanto tiempo tuve que esperarte Naruto-kun, no sabes las ganar que tenia de verte"_ dijo Ino.

"ah hola Ino"_ dijo Naruto.

"bájate"_ susurro Sasuki.

"que pasa Sasuki"_ pregunto Ino.

"que te bajes de él es mío"_ grito Sasuki

"suyo"_ dijo Naruto.

"espera…. que acabo de decir"_ pensó Sasuki con un gran sonrojo.

"parece que también estas interesada en él, pero no te lo dejare tan fácil"_ dijo Ino mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Naruto.

"ppppor qque hiciste eso"_ dijo Naruto sonrojado.

"porque me interesas y no pienso perderte contra nadie"_ dijo Ino antes de marcharse.

Sasuki estaba roja de ira y solo quería matar a esa rubia "como se atrevió a besarlo la voy a matarla"_ pensó Sasuki mientras se dirigía hacia Ino pero fue detenida por Sasuke.

"es mejor que te calmes"_ dijo Sasuke.

"ustedes deben ser lo nuevos aspirant…."_ dijo Kabuto pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase.

"cierra la puta boca serpiente"_ dijo Naruto mientras agarraba del cuello a Kabuto y lo dejo flotando en el aire.

" que te pa..sa…su..el..tame"_ dijo Kabuto mientras le pegaba un patada en la cara de Naruto que fue detenida.

"que hace Naruto suéltalo"_ dijo Sakura.

"dile a Orochimaru si intenta atacarnos durante la segunda etapa del examen, no tendré piedad y lo matare"_ dijo Naruto mientras lo soltaba.

"cof…cof quien demonios es él y como puede saber que lord Orochimaru tenía planeado atacarlos para obtener el Sharingan"_ pensó Kabuto que se encontraba de rodillas.

"está bien no más pelea"_ dijo Ibiki que apareció en una nube de humo "si siguen peleando ustedes dos serán descalificados"_ dijo Ibiki.

"soy el encargado de la primera prueba del examen Ibiki Morino. examen escrito, tienen una hora para terminar el examen y responder la 9 preguntas y una más al final del examen. Si son sorprendidos asiendo trampa, perderán 2 puntos de la puntuación final y si son sorprendidos de nuevo haciendo trampa serán descalificados. Si su puntuación es inferior a 1 cuando allá terminado el examen entonces usted y sus compañeros de equipos quedaran descalificados"_ dijo Ibiki.

"mierdaaaaa se me olvido esto y ahora qué hago"_ pensó Naruto.

"**sigues siendo el mismo estúpido de siempre"_** dijo Kurama.

"tu cállate y mejor ayúdame"_ dijo Naruto.

"**no me metas en tus problemas"_ **dijo Kurama antes de quedarse dormido.

"maldito zorro apestoso"_ dijo Naruto."Que hago…. ya se esperare hasta la última pregunta"_ dijo Naruto.

45mins después.

"bien les voy a dar la última pregunta"_ dijo Ibiki. "primero que todo dejen explicarles en que consiste la última pregunta, prestad atención, para empezar esta última pregunta ustedes deciden si la contestan o no"_ dijo Ibiki.

"espere que pasa si no la contestamos"_ dijo Temari.

"si no querréis contestar sus puntos del examen quedaran automáticamente reducidos a cero, estaréis suspendidos vosotros y los miembros de su equipo"_ dijo Ibiki.

"que y de que sirvió que el examen escrito"_ grito Sakura.

"déjame terminar que todavía falta más, si eligen responderla y fracasan en el intento, no podéis presentaos jamás de nuevo al examen y serán ninjas inferiores por siempre"_ dijo Ibiki. "pero pueden retirase e intentarlo el año entrante, levante la mano el que quiera retirarse"_ dijo Ibiki.

De uno en uno se iban retirando hasta que quedaron 18 de los 26 equipos que se presentaron.

"yo no pienso salir como un cobarde corriendo, voy a intentarlo y me importa un comino si paso toda la vida siendo un genin, porque de todas maneras me convertiré en Hokage, aunque sea a base de mi fuerza de voluntad"_ dijo Naruto.

"lo preguntare una vez más estas seguros de arriesgar vuestro futuro, aún hay tiempo de retirarse"_ dijo Ibiki.

"no pienso echarme hacia atrás este es el camino que elijo"_ dijo Naruto.

Ibiki sonrió "bien, entonces todos ustedes habéis pasado la primera prueba"_ dijo Ibiki. "A veces en el mundo shinobi hay que tomar decisiones difíciles y en ocasiones la información es más valiosa que tu propia vida"_ dijo Ibiki mientras se quitaba el pañuelo de la cabeza mostrando quemaduras y agujeros profundos en su cráneo. Se puso de nuevo el pañuelo en la cabeza y estaba a punto de continuar cuando fue interrumpido por algo que atravesó la ventana.

Al frente de la clase estaba la responsable de haber roto la ventana.

"bueno mocoso yo soy Anko Mitarashi soy la supervisora de la segunda etapa del examen"_ dijo mientras miraba a Naruto y desapareció en Shushin y apareció detrás de Naruto "bueno que tenemos aquí"_ dijo Anko mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Naruto.

"mierda, mierda, mierda"_ pensó Naruto." Jejeje hola"_ dijo Naruto mientras se reía nerviosamente.

"bájate de él es mío"_ grito Ino.

"no veo que tenga tu nombre escrito"_ dijo Anko."Me podrías decir tu nombre"_ dijo Anko.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"_ dijo

"bueno Naruto-kun algún día podríamos salir"_ dijo Anko antes de desaparecer y aparecer al frente de la clase.

"parece que tienes más competencia Sasuki-chan"_ dijo Sakura.

"cállate"_ dijo Sasuki.

"**jajajaj parece que tienes un fangilrs Naruto"_ dijo Kurama.**

"cállate maldito Zorro"_ dijo Naruto

"Anko apareciste muy temprano otra vez"_ dijo Ibiki.

"y a quien le importa"_ dijo anko "venga seguidme todos"_ dijo Anko

El bosque de la muerte.

"aquí es donde tendrá lugar la segunda etapa del examen, el campo de entrenamiento numero 44° o más conocido como el bosque de la muerte"_ dijo Anko.

Algunos se preguntaran que paso con la conversación de los bijus, la colocare entre un flashback.


	16. Chapter encuentro y lucha en el bosque

**Bueno chicos primero que todo, los problemas que tenía eran por culpa de los exámenes que e tenido en esta última semana.**

**El capítulo me quedo un poco flojo a mi parecer pero no sé si ustedes piensan igual que yo y por favor dejen su review y algunas sugerencias por favor.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece sino a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruto y su equipo estaba esperando las reglas del segundo examen que tenía lugar en el bosque de la muerte.

"bien escuchen le explicare las reglas, esta pruebas consiste en sobrevivir, fijaos en estos rollos, hay dos tipos de rollos el azul es dela tierra y blanco es del cielo peleareis por ellos, son 26 equipos a 13 de equipos le tocara el rollo del cielo y a los restantes los de la tierra y los que logren superar la prueba serán aquellos que tengan ambos rollos en su poder y puedan lograr llegar a la torre que se encuentra en el centro del bosque, pero esta prueba tiene una fecha limite 5 días y este es mi último consejo, no moráis"_ dijo Anko.

Al equipo de Naruto consiguió el pergamino del cielo y estaban a pocos minutos de entrar al bosque.

"por favor tengan cuidado"_ dijo Naruto.

"te estas preocupando mucho dobe"_ dijo Sasuke.

"muy bien empieza la segunda prueba del examen adelante"_ grito Anko.

"muy bien es hora"_ dijo Naruto mientras su equipo de adentraba en el bosque.

Al día siguiente.

Naruto había salido a buscar comida para su equipo, habían pasado horas desde que fue a buscar recursos.

"creo que está apunto de aparecer Orochimaru…"_ pensó Naruto pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho un ruido de una serpiente gigante detrás de él.

"tsk, no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo"_ dijo Naruto mientras le cortaba la cabeza.

Con el equipo 7.

"kukuku pero mira lo que me encontré"_ dijo Orochimaru.

"quien demonios es él"_ dijo Sasuke.

"me interesa vuestro rollo ya que ustedes tienen el rollo del cielo verdad?, entonces les interesara este"_ dijo Orochimaru mientras se tragaba el rollo de la tierra.

"se comió el rollo"_ dijo Sasuki.

"empecemos intenten arrebatarme el rollo a costa de su propia vida"_ dijo Orochimaru mientras lanzaba un instinto asesino que dejo paralizados a los 3 genin.

"que es esto"_ dijo Sakura mientras caía de rodillas sudando de miedo.

"que es…. esta….. Sensación"_ dijo Sasuki que se encontraba respirando con dificultad.

"como haber…. alguien que pueda….. Provocar…. algo así"_ dijo Sasuke que estaba de rodillas temblando de miedo.

"es mejor que acabe luego con esto"_ dijo Orochimaru mientras lanzaba 3 kunai a los genin.

"no me puedo mover, porque?"_ pensó Sasuki.

"si no nos movemos vamos a morir"_ pensó Sasuke.

"muévete…. Muévete….muévete"_ grito Sasuki mientras se enterraba una kunai en la pierna.

Sasuki se provocó dolor a ella misma para reaccionar a tiempo y sacar a sus compañeros del peligro y esconderse.

"estas bien Sasuki-chan"_ dijo Sakura preocupada por su amiga.

"si, no te preocupes y mejor guarda silencio que nos puede descubrir"_ dijo Sasuki.

"demasiado tarde"_ dijo Sasuke mientras veía a Orochimaru que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

"kukuku dejen de correr"_ dijo Orochimaru.

"no te acerques"_ dijo Sakura.

"no deberíais distraeos ningún segundo, cuando están en desventaja"_ dijo Orochimaru mientras corría hacia ellos.

"este tipo no es humano"_ dijo Sasuki mientras activaba su Sharingan al igual que Sasuke.

"kukuku parece que tengo doble premio"_ dijo Orochimaru mientras lanzaba unas kunais que fueron fácilmente evadidas por los hermanos uchiha.

"te daré el rollo pero déjanos en paz"_ dijo Sasuke mientras mostraba el rollo.

"no seas idiota Sasuke él no quiere el rollo, él quiere matarnos"_ dijo Sasuki.

"kukuku ella tiene toda la razón"_ dijo Orochimaru mientras se levantaba la manga dejando ver un tatuaje "primero que todo van a jugar con mi amiguita" _dijo Orochimaru mientras se mordía el dedo "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"_ dijo Orochimaru mientras un gran nube de humo y mostrando a una gran serpiente.

A las afueras del bosque de la muerte.

"señora hay un problema"_ dijo un Anbu.

"mmmm que clase de problema"_ dijo Anko.

"por favor venga con nosotros"_ dijo el anbu.

"ok"_ dijo Anko.

Al llegar al sitio que dijo el anbu, anko vio algo que la dejo aturdida.

"que paso"_ dijo Anko.

"los mataron, pero no solo eso también les robaron el rostro"_ dijo el Anbu.

"Esto es malo, si él está aquí será un gran problema, hay que detenerlos exámenes de inmediato"_ dijo Anko.

"de quien está hablando"_ dijo el Anbu.

"hay una sola persona que puede hacer esto y él es…. Orochimaru"_ dijo Anko.

Al escuchar ese nombre, el anbu empezó a sudar frio.

"es imposible, no vimos nada extraño cuando empezó el examen"_ dijo el Anbu.

"no ves que los cadáveres les falta el rostro, el los uso para pasar desaparecido"_ dijo Anko.

"es mejor que le valla a informarle de esto a lord Hokage"_ dijo el Anbu.

Devuelta con Naruto.

"es mejor que salgas de ahí"_ dijo Naruto.

"mmmmm parece que te distes cuenta de mi presencia"_ dijo la persona desconocida.

"es la primera persona de este mundo que posee ki, pero como se suponía que en este mundo ase miles de años que no se usa el ki y fue replanado por el chacra"_ pensó Naruto.

"te preguntaras porque poseo ki verdad"_ dijo la persona desconocida.

"como lo supiste"_ dijo Naruto.

"eso es muy simple, pero primero debo presentarme, mi nombre es Seishiro"_ dijo la persona mientras salía de la sombras mostrando a un "hombre" muy afeminado. "bueno la razón por la que poseo ki, es porque no soy de este planeta sino de un planeta llamado chikyuu"_ dijo Seishiro.

"ya veo, así que no eres humano sino extraterrestre, pero lo que no entiendo que haces aquí"_ dijo Naruto.

"por la misma razón que tú, e venido a dar los exámenes chunin"_ dijo Seishiro.

"porque"_ dijo Naruto.

"porque desde el momento que te vi pelear con ese sujeto que vino a destruir la tierra, te e estado siguiendo para tener una pelea contigo y creo que esta es la oportunidad indicada"_ dijo Seishiro.

"ya veo, entonces luchemos"_ dijo Naruto mientras se ponía en pose de lucha.

"lo siento pero este no es el momento indicado para luchar"_ dijo Seishiro.

"porque dices eso si tú me andas buscando para luchar"_ dijo Naruto.

"no pienses que me estoy echando hacia atrás, es solo que siento que tus compañeros están en peligro"_ dijo Seishiro.

"mierda… Orochimaru"_ pensó Naruto. "lo siento pero tengo que irme"_ dijo Naruto mientras desaparecía en borrón de velocidad.

Devuelta con el equipo 7.

"kukuku que les parece"_ dijo Orochimaru.

"como...puede ser posible de donde salió"_ dijo Sasuki.

"kukuku mátalos"_ Orochimaru ordeno a la serpiente.

La gran serpiente estaba a centímetro de impactar al equipo 7, pero se detuvo en seco.

"porque te detuviste mátalos"_ dijo Orochimaru.

"lo siento lord Orochimaru pero algo está sujetando mi cola y no me deja avanzar"_ dijo la Serpiente.

Orochimaru se dio vuelta hacia la cola de la serpiente y vio a Naruto sujetándola para que no avanzara.

"lo siento por llegar tarde chicos"_ dijo Naruto.

"Naruto-kun"_ dijo Sasuki.

"maldito mocoso"_ dijo Orochimaru.

"lo siento Orochimaru, pero no puedo dejar que los mates"_ dijo Naruto mientras levantaba a la gran serpiente del suelo y la lanzaba contra unos árboles que quedaron totalmente destruidos provocando que la serpiente desapareciera en una nube de humo.

"su fuerza debe estar a la par con la de Tsunade o aun mayor"_ pensó Orochimaru mientras se levantaba del suelo. "debo tener cuidado con él y como sabe mi identidad"_ pensó Orochimaru pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Naruto apareció detrás de él.

"no dejes a tu enemigo de ti todo el tiempo"_ dijo Naruto mientras hacia una posición de manos.

"un jutsu estilo de fuego"_ pensó Orochimaru

"muy tarde para reaccionar jutsu prohibido de la Hoja mil años de dolor"_ dijo Naruto mientras le enterraba sus dedos en el trasero de Orochimaru que salió volando.

"maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"_ grito de dolor Orochimaru ante de estrellarse contra un árbol.

"idiota"_ dijo Sasuki con una gota estilo anime.

"baka"_ dijo Sakura.

"jajajajaj eso fue divertido"_ dijo Naruto que estaba tirado en el piso riendo.

"maldito mocoso me las pagaras por esta humillación"_ dijo Orochimaru mientras hacía posees de manos "Doton: Ganseki no Sohen"_dijo Orochimaru mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus manos provocando que salieran disparados grandes fragmentos de rocas hacia naruto que los pulverizaba con cada golpe que daba.

"eso no será suficiente"_ dijo Naruto.

"entonces toma esto Doton: Doryo Dango"_ dijo Orochimaru mientras hundía sus manos en la tierra y levantaba sus manos sacando tierra y rocas de gran tamaño que formaron una gran bola de tierra que fue lanzada hacia Naruto.

Naruto sonrió "idiota"_ dijo Naruto mientras paraba la gran bola de roca con una sola mano "ya me aburrí de estar jugando contigo"_ dijo Naruto.

"maldito Suiton: Sen Suikan no Kega"_ dijo Orochimaru mientras lanzaba proyectiles de agua a gran velocidad hacia Naruto que los evadía con facilidad gracias a su gran velocidad.

"Suiton: Daibakafu no Jutsu"_ dijo Orochimaru mientras una masa de agua salía de su dirigiéndose hacia Naruto que fue arrastrado por la corriente.

"Naruto"_ grito Sasuki viendo que su compañero de equipo estaba siendo arrastrado por la corriente de agua.

"Por fin te moriste y bien en que estábamos"_ dijo Orochimaru mientras se daba la vuelta hacia los 3 genin.

"nadie me avisó que iba a llover"_ dijo Naruto saliendo de la destrucción que había provocado el jutsu de Orochimaru.

"maldito mocoso quién demonios eres"_ dijo Orochimaru.

"yo soy la persona que te matara maldita serpiente"_ dijo Naruto.

"interesante, pero vasta de juegos"_ dijo Orochimaru mientras se acostaba sobre el piso y abría su boca emergiendo una oleada de serpientes que se dirigían hacia Naruto, las serpientes abrieron sus fauces revelando que cada una tenía una espada kusanagi dentro de sus fauces, la gran ola de serpientes están a metros de impactar a Naruto.

"esto fue divertido mientras duro"_ dijo Naruto mientras su mano brillo de color blanco y golpeo el suelo provocando una gran explosión que provoco un gran temblor, que desintegro a todas la serpientes, también provoco una onda expansiva que destruyó todo a cientos de metros a su alrededor, lanzando lejos a Orochimaru y al equipo 7.

"bueno vasta de juegos"_ dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba lentamente a Orochimaru "si eso es todo lo que tienes me decepcionas"_ dijo Naruto.

"no me subestimes"_ dijo Orochimaru mientras aparecía detrás de Naruto tratando de conectar un golpe, pero no pudo ya que Naruto le había dado un codazo en el estómago que lo dejo tirado en el piso tosiendo sangre.

"mald…ito"_ dijo Orochimaru.

"Sasuke cuidado"_ grito Sakura pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que un clon de Orochimaru le mordió el cuello.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhg"_ grito de dolor Sasuke.

"ese fue mi regalito"_ dijo el clon de Orochimaru antes de esfumarse.

"cuando"_ dijo Naruto sorprendido.

"kukuku parece que mi trabajo está hecho será mejor irme"_ dijo el auténtico Orochimaru que estaba peleando con Naruto.

"no te dejare que te vayas maldita serpiente"_ dijo Naruto mientras lo agarraba del cuello dejándolo flotando en el aire.

"aunque me mates, puedo renacer de nuevo"_ dijo Orochimaru.

"ya lose así que por eso disfrutare matarte"_ dijo Naruto mientras lanzaba hacia arriba a Orochimaru.

"Sasuke resistes"_ dijo Sakura mientras veía que Sasuke está sufriendo una agonía.

"muere bastardo"_ dijo Naruto mientras lo golpeaba con una fuerza brutal que lo mando a volar atravesando los arboles como si fueran de papel, dejando una estela de polvo por donde pasaba el cuerpo de Orochimaru, el golpe fue tan brutal que lo saco del bosque de la muerte.

"tengo que entrar a detener a Orochimaru….."_ dijo Anko antes de ver el cuerpo de Orochimaru volando.

"c….o….m….o"_ pensó Orochimaru antes de ver que Naruto había aparecido delante de él flotando en el aire.

"veo que aun sigues con vida después de recibir mi golpe, pero no duraras mucho"_ dijo Naruto mientras le daba una patada en el estómago que lo mando a tierra provocando que se creara un gran cráter, la patada fue tan poderosa que literalmente dividió en dos a orochimaru.

Naruto bajo lentamente donde estaba Orochimaru para ver si seguía con vida.

"porque no te mueres de una vez"_ dijo Naruto mientras veía que orochimaru seguía moviéndose.

"por …..Favor…..no…me…..mates"_ susurro Orochimaru.

"tsk no me hagas reír, tú me das asco no mereces vivir"_ dijo Naruto mientras formaba un Rasengan del tamaño de una pelota de futbol en su mano.

Naruto estaba a punto de matar a Orochimaru cuando fue detenido por alguien que le hablo.

"espera Naruto-kun"_ dijo Anko.

"Anko que pasa… porque me detienes este sujeto a hecho mucho daño"_ dijo Naruto.

"no te confundas Naruto, no quiero salvarlo sino quiero tener el privilegio de matarlo, porque por su culpa las personas me discriminan y odian, por su culpa debo llevar por siempre esta marca"_ dijo Anko mientras mostraba la marca de maldición y sacaba una kunai.

"ella también tiene esa marca"_ pensó Naruto.

"por tu culpa mi vida fue un infierno"_ dijo Anko mientras se acercaba a Orochimaru pero antes de seguir acercándose sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuello que no la dejaba pararse.

"tu…nunca…tendrás…el….. Privilegio….de matarme"_ dijo Orochimaru.

"aun agonizando causas dolor, muere de una puta vez Odama Rasengan"_ dijo Naruto mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza que desapareció por completo.


	17. Chapter 17 Sasuki vs Kiba

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece sino a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

"estas bien Anko-chan"_ dijo Naruto viendo a Anko en el piso.

"si no te preocupes"_ dijo Anko respirando agitadamente.

"…. Pues no te creo, déjame ver esa marca para ver si puedo hacer algo"_ dijo Naruto.

"es imposible, no puedes hacer nada, ni siquiera el Yodaime Hokage que un maestro en fuinjutsu puedo quitarme esta marca"_ dijo Anko.

Dentro de la mente de Naruto.

"Kurama tienes alguna idea para quitar esa marca?"_ dijo Naruto.

"**solo una, pero hay 50% de probabilidades que ella muera"_ dijo Kurama.**

"y cual es"_ dijo Naruto.

"**usa una habilidad del** **Rinnegan, el camino Ningendo para quitarle el alma de Orochimaru que esta sellada en esa marca, pero si lo haces mal puedes arrebatarle el alma de ella, por eso es un índice de fracaso del 50%"_ dijo Kurama.**

"ya entiendo, pero no conoces otra solución que no implique una tasa de mortalidad tan alta"_ dijo Naruto

"**no, esa era la única forma que se"_ dijo Kurama.**

"y usted chicos"_ dijo Naruto preguntándole a los demás bijus.

"**Al menos que no quieras pasar años estudiando libros de Fuinjutsu, esa es la única manera" _dijo el Shukaku.**

"**pero la decisión la tiene que tomar ella, si quiere liberarse del sello"_ dijo Matatabi.**

"tienes razón"_ dijo Naruto.

Fuera de la mente de Naruto.

"escúchame bien Anko-chan, puedo quitarte esa marca, pero hay una probabilidad muy alta de que mueras"_ dijo Naruto.

"si puedes hacerlo, hazlo"_ dijo Anko.

"pero puedes morir"_ dijo Naruto.

"solo hazlo, prefiero morir antes de seguir aguantando este dolor por el resto de mi vida"_ dijo Anko.

"está bien"_ dijo Naruto mientras activaba su Rinnegan."Por favor aguanta "Ningendo"_ dijo Naruto mientras colocaba su mano encima de la marca y extraía un trozo de alma que no era de Anko, para después hacerlo desaparecer para siempre. "esta hecho"_ dijo Naruto.

"**lo lograste mocoso, no eres tan estúpido después de todo"_ dijo Kurama.**

Anko sintió como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima y cayó inconsciente por el dolor que tuvo que soportar .Naruto creo un clon para que se quedara con Anko.

"Por favor cuídala, yo tengo que volver con mi equipo"_ dijo Naruto antes de entrar de nuevo al bosque de la muerte.

"no se preocupe jefe"_ dijo el clon.

Al llegar Naruto con el equipo 7 vio que Sasuke estaba sujetando a un ninja del sonido fuertemente de los brazos hasta rompérselos "ahhhhhhhhhhhhg"_ grito de dolor en ninja del sonido, Sasuke estaba con la mitad de su cuerpo lleno de marcar y se acercó al sujeto que tenía la cara tapada con vendas "ahora sigues tu"_ dijo Sasuke, Sakura estaba tratando de detenerlo al igual que Sasuki, pero en ese momento apareció Naruto.

"ya basta Sasuke y ustedes entreguen el rollo y lárguense de aquí"_ dijo Naruto, los ninjas del sonido tiraron el pergamino y huyeron del lugar lo más rápido posible.

"dobe pelea conmigo, déjame demostrarte quien es el más fuerte aquí"_ dijo Sasuke mientras corría hacia Naruto golpeándolo en el estómago, Naruto no se movió ningún centímetro y miro a Sasuke antes de golpearlo en la nuca dejando inconsciente.

"es mejor que lleguemos lo antes posible a la torre"_ dijo Naruto mientras cargaba a Sasuke en su hombro. "Debo quitarle esa marca a él también"_ pensó Naruto.

"**si lo intentas, el morirá"_ dijo Kurama**

"porque dices eso"_ dijo Naruto.

"**esa marca que tiene en el cuello, es más compleja que la de Anko, si tratas de quitarla ahora el morirá"_ dijo Kurama.**

"…como pude dejar que esto pasara de nuevo"_ dijo Naruto mientras apretaba sus puños.

"**no te preocupes, esto iba pasar de cualquier manera"_ dijo Kurama.**

El equipo 7 se dirigió rápidamente hacia la torre que se encontraba y abrieron los pergaminos mientras de una nube de humo aparecía Irumi. "felicidades pasaron la prub…."_ dijo Irumi mientras miraba a Naruto con un gran sonrojo "Na-Naruto va-vaya que bu-bueno que pasasteis la primera prueba, en dos días será la otra parte del examen así que descansen" _dijo Irumi.

Dos días después.

Naruto con el resto del equipo 7 estaba esperando para ver que nombre salían en la primera pelea de la segunda parte del examen.

"bueno yo seré su tutor en esta tercera parte del examen, mi nombre es Hayate Gekko es uno gusto conocerlos Cof… Cof"_ dijo Hayate. "esta tercera parte del examen consiste en combates 1 contra 1, como ahora solo son 20 participantes habrá 10 combates, los vencedores podrán pasar a la tercera prueba, aquí no hay reglas pueden usar cualquier arma para atacar al contrincante y yo solo puedo determinar cuando el combate haya acabado, no queremos muertes inútiles así que me reservo el derecho de detener el combate….. Cof…. Cof"_ dijo Hayate."Bueno vamos a ver quién son los primeros contrincantes"_ dijo Hayate.

(Bueno esta parte me la saltare ya que pasa igual que en el anime, hasta el combate de Sasuki)

"bueno el siguiente combate es"_ dijo Hayate mientras esperaba los nombre en la pantalla. "Sasuki Uchiha vs Kiba Inuzuka"_ dijo Hayate.

"mmm se suponía que a mí me tocara pelear con Kiba"_ pensó Naruto.

"bueno los contrincantes que se presenten"_ dijo Hayate llamando a Sasuki y Kiba.

"bien Akamaru es nuestro turno de pelear"_ dijo Kiba recibiendo como respuesta un ladrido de Akamaru.

"que tengas suerte Sasuki-chan y por favor gana"_ dijo Naruto.

"lo hare te lo prometo Naruto-kun"_ dijo Sasuki mientras saltaba al estadio.

Los dos contrincantes se acercaron hacia donde estaba Hayate.

"bueno alguno de ustedes tiene algo que objetar"_ dijo

"no"_ dijeron los dos.

"bien entonces comiencen"_ dijo Hayate mientras daba un salto hacia atrás.

"no tendré piedad porque solo eres mujer"_ dijo Kiba mientras se ponía en 4 patas "arte ninja mimetismo animal"_ dijo Kiba mientras corría a una gran velocidad hacia Sasuki tratando de conectar un codazo, pero Sasuki evadió el golpe con mucha dificultad.

"tuviste surte por esta vez"_ dijo Kiba." Pero la próxima no"_ dijo Kiba mientras desaparecía y aparecía detrás de Sasuki tratando de golpearla con sus garras, pero fueron totalmente evadidos por Sasuki."Como puede evadir todos mis golpes"_ dijo Kiba.

"acaso no te das cuenta"_ dijo Sasuki mientras abría lentamente los ojos revelando el Sharinga con dos aspas en cada ojo.

"tsk, no quería usarlo contigo, pero tú me estas obligando TSUGA"_ dijo Kiba mientras se convertía en un taladro humano que impacto a Sasuki y la lanzo lejos hasta impactar con la muralla del estadio. "no se levantara en un buen rato, he ganad…."_ dijo Kiba pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que Sasuki se transformó en un tronco "Kawarimi"_ dijo Kiba sorprendido. "Donde esta"_ dijo Kiba mientras miraba para todos lados, pero no vea nada.

"no deberías distraerte"_ dijo Sasuki que se encontraba en el aire y lanzo 3 Kunais con sellos explosivos.

"mierda"_ dijo Kiba antes de salir volando producto de la explosión. "ma-maldicion no creí que fuera tan buena"_ dijo Kiba que se encontraba herido.

"akamaru"_ dijo Kiba mientras akamaru se acercó a él "come esto, es hora de pelear enserio"_ dijo Kiba mientras le daba de comer una partilla, akamaru cambio de color paso de ser a blanco a café claro "es hora de comenzar Akaamaru Arte Ninja: Clon de hombre bestia"_ dijo Kiba mientras Akamaru se convertía en un clon de Kiba. "vamos GATSUGA"_ dijo Kiba mientras él y akamaru se convertían en taladros que iban directo hacia Sasuki.

Sasuki empezó hacer sellos de manos, mientras veía que los dos taladros se acercaban rápidamente "Katon Ban no Jutsu"_ dijo Sasuki mientras lanzaba pequeñas bolas de fuego hacia kiba e Akamaru que las evadían con facilidad, gracias a la velocidad que avanzaban "esto es malo debo actuar rápido"_ dijo Sasuki mientras hacía sellos con sus manos nuevamente "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu"_ dijo Sasuki mientras lanzaba una gran bola de fuego hacia kiba que las atravesaron sin problemas.

"eso no será suficiente"_ dijo Kiba mientras impactaba a Sasuki lanzándola lejos.

"Sasuki"_ grito Sakura preocupada.

"Kiba es más fuerte que el de mi tiempo"_ pensó Naruto.

"cof…cof…cof ma-maldicion"_ dijo Sasuki mientras tocia sangre.

"hay que ir ayudarla o la va a matar"_ dijo Sakura.

"no te preocupes"_ dijo Kazumi mientras veía que Sasuki que ponía de pie lentamente.

"oye tu cuantas veces piensas levantarte, no ves que está muy herida mejor ríndete"_ dijo Kiba.

"no me rendiré hice una promesa que no perdería"_ dijo Sasuki mientras activaba su Sharingan nuevamente, pero paso algo raro el Sharingan de Sasuki gano una nueva coma en cada ojo.

Naruto sonrió al ver esto "ocurrió antes de lo que esperaba"_ dijo Naruto.

"que pasa Naruto"_ pregunto Sakura.

"parece que el Sharingan de Sasuki maduro completamente" _dijo Kazumi.

"bueno creo que es mi turno de atacar"_ dijo Sasuki mientras desaparecía y aparecía detrás de clon de kiba golpeando muy fuerte en la espalda.

"akamaru"_ dijo Kiba mientras veía a su perro tirado en el suelo sin moverse.

"no deberías distraerte"_ dijo Sasuki mientras golpeaba a Kiba en la barbilla dejándolo flotando en el aire.

"como"_ dijo Kiba.

"te confiaste mucho"_ dijo Sasuki mientras aparecía atrás de Kiba."aqui voy"_ dijo Sasuki mientras golpeaba a kiba en la costillas con tal fuerza que se las fracturo "esto aún no se acabado"_ dijo Sasuki que aparecía delante de kiba."Eh ganado Doragon no hitto"_ dijo Sasuki mientras golpeaba a kiba con una patada en el estómago que lo mando devuelta a tierra provocando que quedara enterrado inconsciente.

Sasuki cayó, respirando agitadamente por sobresfuerzo "eh ganado Naruto"_ pensó Sasuki.

Naruto sonrió "gano"_ dijo Naruto.

"no falta ni que lo diga"_ pensó Hayate mientras veía a kiba. "la ganadora de este combate es Sasuki Uchiha"_ dijo Hayate.

"lo consiguió"_ grito Sakura.

"fue una gran pelea"_ dijo Kazumi

"no puedo mantenerme de pie"_ pensó Sasuki mientras caía hacia atrás pero fue atrapada por Naruto.

"lo hiciste bien Sasuki_ chan"_ dijo Naruto mientras la cargaba estilo prenupcial.

"es-espera"_ dijo Sasuki con un gran sonrojo.

"no te preocupes, descansa te lo mereces"_ dijo Naruto mientras aparecía el lado de su equipo.

"porque no fui yo quien levanto así"_ pensó Ino con celos.

"bueno pueden dar comienzo al siguiente combate"_ dijo Hayate mientras esperaba los nombre que aparecieran en la pantalla.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze vs Seishiro Kagure"_ dijo Hayate.

"por fin alguien con quien tener una pelea de verdad"_ dijo Naruto.

"porque dices eso Naruto"_ dijo Kazumi.

"pronto lo averiguaras Kazumi-sensei"_ dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba las muñequeras.

"te vas a quitar las pesas"_ dijo Kazumi.

"si, porque ese tipo no es como los sujetos que me enfrentado anteriormente"_ dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba la botas.

"oh parece que tu también entrenas con pesas"_ dijo Gai mientras se acercaba al grupo.

"si"_ dijo Naruto mientras trataba de quitarse la polera.

"parece que la llama de la juventud está en ti Naruto"_ dijo Lee.

"con cuantos kls entrenas"_ pregunto Gai.

"2 toneladas"_ dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba la polera, dejando ver su físico perfecto haciendo sonrojar a todas las féminas del lugar.

"d-d-d-dos toneladas"_ dijo Gai y Lee sorprendidos.

"bueno que los contrincantes se presenten"_ dijo Hayate.

"ten mucho cuidado Seishiro, ese sujeto también usa ki"_ dijo su padre.

"lo tendré padre, eh estado esperando este momento hace mucho"_ dijo Seishiro.

"van a venir o que"_ dijo Hayate.

"pero si ya estamos aquí"_ dijo Naruto que se encontraba a su lado.

"cuando"_ pensó Hayate sorprendido ya que no vio cuando se movió. "Bueno alguna de ustedes 2 tiene una objeción"_ pregunto Hayate.

"no"_ dijeron ambos.

"bien entonces comiencen"_ dijo Hayate.

"ahora vamos a ver de que eres capaz Naruto"_ pensó Gaara

dato final Seishiro tiene la habilidad del Shirohige de One piece.


	18. Naruto vs Seishiro liberación del sello

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece sino a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

"que espera quiero que me demuestres tu todo poder"_ dijo Seishiro.

"desde un principio peleare contigo, me hubiese gustado que esta pelea quedara para el final, pero ni modo"_ dijo Naruto mientras se ponía en pose de lucha.

"ven"_ dijo Seishiro.

Naruto corrió hacia Seishiro dándole una patada en la cara que fue bloqueada por Seishiro con su brazo, Seishiro le devolvió el golpe con un puño que evadió rápidamente Naruto dando un salto hacia atrás, pero antes de tocar el suelo Naruto había desapareció y apareció delante de Seishiro golpeándolo en la cara y lo mando a tierra.

"que paso no pude ver nada"_ dijo Sakura.

"como puede ser esto posible, ni siquiera con mi Sharingan pude ver algo"_ pensó Kazumi sorprendida.

"ahora entiendo porque Naruto dijo que ese tipo no era como los que enfrento anteriormente"_ dijo Sasuki.

"me imagino que te sentiste victorioso por unos segundo"_ dijo Seishiro mientras se ponía de píe.

"no, yo sabía que con ese golpe tan siempre no perderías"_ dijo Naruto. "y es mejor que dejes de estar jugando"_ dijo Naruto.

"bueno como no estabas peleando enserio quería jugarte una broma para que reaccionaras"_ dijo Seishiro.

"entonces a partir de ahora te demostrare de lo que soy capaz"_ dijo Naruto mientras corría hacia seishiro dándole una patada, pero antes de impactar la patada a Seishiro ya había desaparecido y Naruto hizo lo mismo.

"desaparecieron"_ dijo Sakura.

"no es hacia"_ dijo el Padre de Seishiro.

"que y quién es usted"_ dijo Sakura.

"yo soy el padre de Seishiro, mi nombre es Ichigo"_ dijo el hombre.

"Como que ellos no desaparecieron"_ dijo Sakura.

"ellos siguen aquí, pero tú no los puedes ver ya que se mueven a una velocidad imposible de ver para el ojo humano, inclusive ella que tiene ese ojo no puede seguir sus movimientos"_ dijo Ichigo mientras miraba a Kazumi.

"él tiene razón…."_ dijo Kazumi mientras sentía que el estadio completo temblaba.

"que está pasando porque está temblando"_ dijo Sakura.

"son ellos"_ dijo Ichigo mientras veía a Naruto y Seishiro intercambiando golpes rápidamente.

"así que este es tu poder Naruto, mi madre quiere tu sangre"_ dijo Gaara que tenía la cara de maniático.

"el estadio completo está temblando, esto es increíble"_ dijo Sarutobi.

"eres sorprendente"_ dijo Naruto mientras evadía los golpes de Seishiro.

"igual tú, ni siquiera cuando pelee con mi padre tuve tanta dificultad, pero vasta de juego me pondré serio"_ dijo Seishiro mientras aparecía una bola de ki en su mano que impacto a Naruto provocando una gran explosión que lanzo hasta la muralla del estadio atravesándola.

"Naruto"_ grito Sasuki.

"…..es mejor que salgas de ahí, sé que no estas derrotado aun"_ dijo Seishiro.

"itaitai la verdad que eso si me dolió"_ dijo Naruto saliendo de los escombros.

"no entiendo porque no peleas enserio"_ dijo Seishiro.

"porque si peleo enserio esta pelea terminaría muy rápido"_ dijo Naruto que apareció detrás de Seishiro.

"creo que me estas subestimando, mejor pelea enserio si no quieres perder"_ dijo Seishiro.

"entonces demuestra que me estoy equivocando"_ dijo Naruto.

"….. ok"_ dijo Seishiro mientras colocaba sus brazos en forma de X.

"su mirada a cambiado, parece que va pelear con todo"_ pensó Naruto.

"aaaaaaaaaa"_ gritaba Seishiro mientras un aura color morado lo cubría, el suelo estaba rompiéndose, grandes pedazos de suelo empezaron a levitar por todo el estadio.

"que está pasando, porque él tiene esa aura morada a su alrededor"_ dijo Sakura.

"él va a pelear con todo su poder"_ dijo Ichigo.

"aaaaaaaaaaaa"_ seguía gritando Seishiro mientras el estadio completo temblaba nuevamente y empezaron a aparecer grietas por todos lados, los vientos eran tan poderosos que todos los espectadores no podían mantenerse en pie

"… esto es malo, no creo que el estadio resista mucho más antes de derrumbarse_ pensó Naruto.

"quien es el Byakugan"_ dijo Neji mientras miraba a Seishiro. "pero quién demonios es el"_ dijo Neji asustado.

"que pasa Neji"_ dijo Gai.

"ese ti-tipo no es hu-humano, e-ese tipo pude matarnos a todo si él quiere"_ grito Neji antes de caer de espaldas.

"imposible"_ dijo Gai.

"oye espera, vas a destruir todo el estadio"_ dijo Naruto viendo que Seishiro no le hacía caso "salgan todos el estadio se va a venir abajo"_ grito Naruto.

"que fue lo que dijo Naruto"_ dijo Sakura que no escucho ya que Seishiro seguía gritando.

"hay que salir de aquí Lord Hokage"_ dijo un Anbu mientras veía que todo el estadio tenia grietas.

"tienes razón, el estadio es muy viejo y no creo que resista este castigo"_ dijo Sarutobi.

"kage bunshin"_ dijo Naruto creando decenas de clones. "Saquen a todos de aquí"_ ordeno Naruto.

"si"_ dijeron todos los clones.

"hay que salir de inmediato"_ dijo el clon de Naruto al equipo 7.

"porque que pasa"_ dijo Sakura.

"es estadio va a caer"_ dijo el clon de Naruto mientras veía que se empezaba a caer el techo del estadio.

"hay que salir de inmediato"_ dijo Kazumi.

"es increíble el ki que posee"_ pensó Naruto.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaa"_ grito Seishiro mientras una oleada poder que lanza lejos a Naruto.

"vaya por fin, así que este es tu verdadero poder, ahora esto se pondrá más interesante"_ dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie.

"bueno quieres comenzar"_ dijo Seishiro mientras volaba hacia Naruto a gran velocidad, dándole un rodillazo en el estómago que lo mando a volar atravesando el estadio, el rodillazo fue tan fuerte que Naruto avanzo cientos de metros antes de estrellarse con una roca. "Esto aún no se acaba"_ dijo Seishiro que apareció delante de Naruto golpeando incontables veces por todo su cuerpo. "Veo que aun sigues consiente"_ dijo Seishiro mientras lo agarraba del cuello y lo dejaba flotando en el aire. "porque no peleas"_ dijo Seishiro mientras tiraba a Naruto contra una roca que quedo totalmente destruida.

"cof….cof…..cof me prometí a mí mismo que no me convertiría en Ssj, al menos que la ocasión lo a merite"_ pensó Naruto mientras caía al suelo sin moverse.

"sé que no estas peleando con todo tu poder demuéstramelo"_ dijo Seishiro mientras bajaba en picada golpeando a Naruto en el estómago creando un enorme cráter.

"aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_ grito Naruto de dolor, mientras tocia sangre.

"veo que aún sigue consiente, pero no será por mucho"_ dijo Seishiro mientras volaba quedando parado a cientos de metros en el cielo "te mostrara una de mis habilidades más preciadas"_ dijo Seishiro mientras en su mano aparecía una burbuja de energía transparente "Jishin"_ dijo Seishiro mientras golpeaba al espacio resquebrajándolo.

"qué clase de ataque es ese"_ pensó Naruto mientras veía grietas en el cielo.

"me decepcionas creí que serias más fuerte"_ dijo Seishiro mientras una gran bolas de energía transparente que avanzaba hacia Naruto.

"debo esquivarlo o puede hacerme un daño muy grave"_ dijo Naruto mientras se paraba y desaparecía del lugar que iba impactar la bola de energía.

La bola de energía impacto el suelo provocando un gran terremoto que destruyó todo a decenas de kilómetros.

**Devuelta a los exámenes chunnin.**

"cof..cof que fue lo que paso"_ dijo Kazumi.

"no lose Kazumi-san"_ dijo Gai.

"está temblando de nuevo"_ dijo Sasuki mientras un gran terremoto se sintió en toda Konoha.

"donde se fueron"_ dijo Sakura que no veía a Naruto por ninguna parte.

"parece que el lugar se les hizo demasiado pequeño"_ dijo Ichigo mientras veía el enorme agujero que tenía una de la paredes del estadio.

"porque dices eso"_ dijo Kazumi.

"mira por haya"_ dijo Ichigo mientras apuntaba hacia el agujero en la pared.

"qué demonios paso"_ dijo Kazumi.

"ellos salieron por aquí"_ dijo Ichigo mientras saltaba al estadio. "y parece que se entretuvieron un rato"_ dijo Ichigo mientras miraba el rastro de destrucción provocada.

**Naruto vs Seishiro.**

"parece que eres mejor de lo que creí"_ dijo Seishiro.

"que clase técnica es esa"_ dijo Naruto que se encontraba detrás de Seishiro respirando agitadamente.

"esa es una técnica que yo cree se llama Jishin me da la capacidad de crear grandes terremotos y si la uso a su máximo poder puedo crear un terremoto tan poderoso y destructivo que pudo destruir la tierra"_ dijo Seishiro.

"increíble"_ dijo Naruto "pero basta de charlas"_ dijo Naruto mientras avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia Seishiro golpeándolo en la cara. "Que"_ dijo Naruto mientras veía que a Seishiro no se movió ningún sentimentero.

"mmmm si ese es todo tu poder, solo eres una basura"_ dijo Seishiro mientras golpeaba a Naruto en el estómago arrastrando hasta una roca que quedo totalmente destruida. "creo que me ilusione por nada"_ dijo Seishiro mientras agarraba del pelo a Naruto y lo dejaba flotando. "Solo eres una basura"_ dijo Seishiro mientras le daba un rodillazo en la cara a Naruto lanzándolo lejos.

"esta pelea ni siquiera valió mi tiempo, es mejor que me vaya"_ dijo Seishiro.

"e-espera"_ dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba lentamente.

"mmmm aun sigues con ganas de seguir peleando"_ dijo Seishiro.

"n-no me re-rendiré tan fácil"_ dijo Naruto.

"que terco eres, entiende que no tienes posibilidad de ganar"_ dijo Seishiro.

"déjame mostrarte una cosa más, Ka-me"_ dijo Naruto mientras empezaba juntar ki en sus manos.

"eso es"_ dijo Seishiro.

"ha-me-haaaaaaaaaaaaaa"_ grito Naruto mientras un rayo de luz salía de sus manos en dirección a Seishiro.

**Devuelta en Konoha**.

"debido que los contrincantes no se encuentran ambos quedan descalif…"_ dijo Hayate pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que Ichigo hablo.

"espera, ellos no se encuentran aquí porque ellos salieron del estadio para evitar su completa destrucción, como puede ver"_ dijo Ichigo.

"entiendo, pero donde están"_ dijo Hayate antes de ver un rayo de luz color azul.

"están por haya, como pude ver"_ dijo Ichigo.

**Devuelta a la pelea.**

El Kamehameha de Naruto impacto a Seishiro, provocando una enorme explosión que se podía ver a cientos de Kilómetros de distancia, la explosión provocó que decenas de kilómetro de hectáreas quedara totalmente reducidos a nada.

"como te atreviste a lastimarme de esa manera"_ grito Seishiro saliendo de la nube de humo con heridas por todas partes.

"que, como"_ dijo Naruto mientras veía a Seishiro saliendo de la enorme cúpula de humo como si nada.

"te matare maldito bastardo"_ dijo Seishiro antes de sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y caer de rodillas.

"**déjame salir, déjame matarlo"_ dijo obelisco el atormentador que se encontraba sellado dentro de Seishiro.**

"no, sal me mi cabeza"_ dijo Seishiro.

"**si no me dejas salir saldré a la fuerza"_ dijo obelisco el atormentador****.**

"no te dejare salir, si lo hago el mundo y el universo estarán en peligro"_ dijo Seishiro mientras se revolcaba en el suelo.

"oye estas bien"_ dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba lentamente.

"aléjate no te acerques"_ dijo Seishiro.

"**DEJAME SALIR"_ grito obelisco el atormentador antes de empezar a emanar un poder increíble de Seishiro.**

"que es esto, su poder está aumentando rápidamente"_ dijo Naruto.

"aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_ gritaba de dolor a la vez que su ki salió disparo hasta las nubes (literalmente), provocando un temblor que se podía sentir en casi todo el planeta, las ondas expansivas que salían de Seishiro destruían todo a su alrededor derribando arboles desde raiz.

"qué clase de poder es este, pero puedo sentir que tiene mucha maldad"_ pensó Naruto.

**Devuelta en Konoha.**

"es ki es de, imposible"_ dijo Ichigo antes de ver un rayo de energía a cientos de kilómetros "no, no imposible porque ahora, porque tuvo que pasar esto"_ dijo Ichigo mientras caía de rodillas.

"que pasa"_ dijo Kazumi antes de sentir un fuerte terremoto que no la dejaba estar en pie.

"que pasa ahora, este temblor no es como los anteriores"_ dijo Sakura.

"se ha liberado, el sello se ha roto, todos está acabado"_ dijo Ichigo.

Fin de la primera parte.

Naruto recibió una paliza, pero en el próximo capítulo va demostrase su verdadero poder.


	19. Chapter 19 Ssj3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece sino a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

ojo Obelisco no es como el que sale en una carta de Yugioh, solo le puse el nombre porque me gusto

"de que sello hablas, te refieres al de Naruto"_ dijo Kazumi.

"no, el kyuubi parece una mosca comparado con lo que se acaba de liberar"_ dijo Ichigo.

"de quien hablas"_ dijo Kazumi.

"Obelisco, el demonio más temido del universo, Obelisco aterrorizo a mi planeta por años, hasta que fue sellado dentro de mi hija Seishiro para evitar que siguiera destruyendo, pero ahora que se liberó de su sello, todo se a cavado, obelisco buscara venganza con las personas quien lo sellaron, pero lamentablemente yo y mi hija seishiro somos los únicos que alcanzamos a escapar antes de que nuestro planeta explotara y por lo tanto el buscara venganza contra mí, pero eso nos están importante ahora hay que ir ayudar a Naruto antes de que Obelisco lo mate, hay que sellarlo de nuevo y si no lo hacemos su planeta y el universo entero estarán condenados a la destrucción "_ dijo Ichigo.

"imposible nadie tiene la capacidad de destruir planetas"_ dijo Sakura.

"créeme niña si no lo detenemos lo más pronto posible, este planeta dejara de existir"_ dijo Ichigo.

"entiendo, pero como podemos ayudar"_ dijo Sasuki.

"lo lamento, pero ustedes no pueden hacer nada contra él, él está aún nivel totalmente diferente"_ dijo Ichigo.

"pero yo quiero ir ayudar a Naruto"_ dijo Sasuki.

"entiende niña si vas conmigo morirás"_ dijo Ichigo.

"no me importa si muero quiero ir ayudar a Naruto"_ dijo Sasuki.

"mmmmm su mirada es muy seria, parece que está lista para morir"_ pensó Ichigo. "…. Está bien pero si mueres no será responsabilidad mía"_ dijo Ichigo.

"bien entonces vamos" _dijo Kazumi.

"usted también viene, saben que van hacer solo un estorbo verdad, pero aun así arriesgan sus vida por ayudar a un compañero y eso lo valoro mucho, bien entonces vamos"_ dijo Ichigo.

**Devuelta a la pelea.**

"**ten cuidado Naruto, ese tipo no es Seishiro"_ dijo Kurama.**

"lose, su poder es abrumador, la única manera que podre derrotarlo es convirtiéndome en Ssj3, pero esa transformación aun no la domino muy bien"_ dijo Naruto mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie.

"aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_ gritaba de dolor Seishiro mientras un líquido negro salía de su estómago.

"**que es eso"_ dijo Kurama.**

"no lose pero el poder que acabamos de sentir viene de esa cosa"_ dijo Naruto.

El líquido negro empezó a tomar forma humanoide.

"quien eres tú"_ dijo Naruto.

"mmm han pasado 15 largos años desde que fui sellado dentro de esta mocosa"_ dijo Obelisco mientras pateaba a Seishiro lanzándola hasta quedar enterrada en una roca. "han pasado 15 años desde que fui suprimido por esos malditos y hoy será el día que sentirán la ira de Obelisco el atormentador"_ grito el ente de color negro haciendo temblar la tierra.

"como pudo pasar esto"_ pensó Seishiro antes de quedar inconsciente.

"quien demonios eres responde"_ dijo Naruto.

"más respeto ningen o te ira muy mal"_ dijo Obelisco. "tendrás el honor de conocerme antes de morir, me llamo Obelisco y soy un demonio creado por Alastor el dios de la destrucción del noveno universo, fui creado con el propósito de destruir planetas y mantener el equilibrio en el universo hasta que el despertara de su larga siesta"_ dijo Obelisco.

"fue creado por un dios de la destrucción, escuche hablar sobre ellos gracias a Kaiosama y si lo que me dijo Kaiosama es verdad ellos están aún nivel nunca antes visto"_ pensó Naruto."Y que planeas hacer ahora"_ dijo Naruto.

"fui creado con una sola función mantener el equilibrio de este universo y eso implica destruir lo que sea y empezare contigo"_ dijo Obelisco mientras avanzaba a una velocidad sobre humana hacia Naruto golpeándolo en el estómago con una fuerza descomunal que lo mando devuelta a Konoha.

**Devuelta con Ichigo.**

"hay que apresurarnos "_ dijo Ichigo.

"si"_ dijo Kazumi.

"esperen"_ dijo Sasuki.

"que pasa, no hay tiempo"_ dijo Ichigo.

"pueden escuchar ese ruido"_ dijo Sasuki.

"….si viene desde haya"_ dijo Ichigo antes de ver pasar a Naruto enfrente suyo quedando incrustado en la muralla que protege Konoha.

"si él está aquí entonces….."_ dijo Ichigo pero no pudo terminar por que alguien lo detuvo.

"ohhhh a pasado tiempo no? Ichigo"_ dijo Obelisco que se encontraba detrás del grupo.

"Obelisco"_ dijo Ichigo mientras empezaba a sudar.

"eres un traidor maldito bastardo, te hice unos de mis sirvientes y me traicionas sellándome en tu querida hija, pero ahora soy libre y te hare pagar"_ dijo Obelisco.

"que es esa cosa"_ dijo Sasuki mientras daba unos pasos atrás.

"él es Obelisco?"_ dijo Kazumi.

"cómo pudiste liberarte del sello"_ dijo Ichigo.

"estado tratando de romper el sello durante 5 largos años hasta que lo conseguí y me vengare de ti y de toda tu gente"_ dijo Obelisco mientras agarraba del cuello a Ichigo.

"ma-maldito suéltame"_ dijo Ichigo mientras le pegaba una patada en la cara que ni siquiera lo movió.

"sigues siendo el mismo debilucho de siempre"_ dijo Obelisco.

**Con Naruto.**

"**es mejor que despiertes tus amigos están en problemas"_ dijo Kurama.**

"lo siento Kurama pero no me puedo mover todas mis costillas están rotas"_ dijo Naruto.

"**entonces quédate quieto para curarte"_ dijo Kurama.**

"gracias"_ dijo Naruto.

"…**..el golpe fue tan fuerte que también afecto algunos órganos internos, esto tomara un poco de tiempo espero que ellos resistan"_ pensó Kurama.**

**Devuelta con Ichigo.**

"hay que ayudarlo o lo va a matar"_ dijo Sasuki.

"ya lo sé, pero como"_ dijo Kazumi.

"parece que quieren jugar ustedes también"_ dijo Obelisco.

"n-no lo ha-hagan"_ dijo Ichigo.

"tu cállate"_ dijo Obelisco mientras lo lanzaba hacia una roca que quedo totalmente destruida. "Porque no jugamos un rato"_ dijo Obelisco.

"ten cuidado Sasuki"_ dijo Kazumi.

"si"_ dijo Sasuki.

"Bien que esperan vengan"_ dijo Obelisco.

"ahora"_ grito Sasuki.

"espera Sasuki"_ dijo Kazumi.

"toma esto"_ dijo Sasuki mientras golpeaba a Obelisco en el estómago y en la cabeza "no puede ser, le pegue con todo lo que tenía"_ dijo Sasuki mientras veia que obelisco no se movía."aaaaaaa"_ grito Sasuki mientras seguía golpeando a Obelisco por todo su cuerpo, pero no le provocaba ningún daño.

"Esto es aburrido"_ pensó Obelisco mientras seguía recibiendo golpes sin cesar de parte de Sasuki.

"debo ir ayudarla"_ dijo Kazumi mientras corría hacia Obelisco golpeándolo en la cara incontables veces sin parar.

"bien su manera de atacar es patética"_ dijo Obelisco que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sin moverlos.

"aun lado Sasuki"_ dijo Kazumi.

"que va hacer Kazumi-sensei"_ dijo Sasuki.

"solo observa"_ dijo Kazumi mientras empezaba hacer poses de manos y empezaron a acumularse rayos en su mano "Raikiri"_ dijo Kazumi mientras corría hacia Obelisco impactándolo en el pecho "es-esto es im-imposible"_ dijo Kazumi mientras veía a Obelisco sin un rasguño. "Porque fui yo la que sufrí daño y no el"_ dijo Kazumi mientras veía que su mano estaba rota.

"apártate de el"_ grito Ichigo que estaba presenciando todo.

"que patético"_ dijo Obelisco.

"debo hacer algo o la va a matar"_ pensó Ichigo mientras veía que Obelisco está apunto de golpear a Kazumi."Espera yo seré tu oponente"_ dijo Ichigo.

"….quieres pelear conmigo, pero sin tu grupito de soldados no eres nadie"_ dijo Obelisco.

"no me importa si ellos no están, pero juro que te venceré"_ dijo Ichigo.

"jajajaja solo quiero ver que lo intentes"_ dijo Obelisco.

"maldito"_ dijo Ichigo mientras corría hacia Obelisco golpeándolo en la cara pero antes de que impactara el golpe Obelisco lo había atrapado.

"hazlo mejor si no quieres morir"_ dijo Obelisco mientras soltaba a Ichigo.

"cállate"_ grito Ichigo mientras trataba de golpear a Obelisco, pero Obelisco esquivaba los golpes como si fuera un juego. "esto aún no se acaba"_ dijo Ichigo mientras formaba una bola de ki en su mano impactando en la cara a Obelisco."jejejeje"_ se rio Ichigo.

"que están gracioso"_ dijo Obelisco saliendo de la nube sin un rasguño.

"como"_ dijo Ichigo.

"si ese es todo tu poder eres patético y prepárate porque es mi turno atacar"_ dijo Obelisco mientras golpeaba a Ichigo en el estómago.

"aghhhhh co-co-como"_ dijo Ichigo mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie. "Porque mis piernas no responden"_ dijo Ichigo mientras caía al suelo tosiendo sangre.

"no te podrás levantar en un buen rato y es mi turno de atacar"_ dijo Obelisco mientras lo golpeaba con una patada mandando a volar." Esto aún no se acaba"_ dijo Obelisco mientras aparecía al lado de Ichigo golpeándolo con sus puños y mandándolo a tierra creando un enorme cráter. "Pagaras por haberme traicionado muere bastardo"_ dijo Obelisco mientras bajaba en picada cubierto por un aura morada.

**En Konoha.**

"anbus"_ grito Sarutobi mientras aparecían 10 anbus.

"si Hokage-sama"_ dijo un anbu.

"busquen a Naruto y a Seishiro, tráiganlos de vuelta al examen"_ dijo Sarutobi.

"como ordene"_ dijeron los anbus antes de marcharse.

"espero que estés bien Naruto"_ dijo Sarutobi mientras veía muchas cúpulas de humos alrededor de Konoha.

"Hayate puedes proseguir con el siguiente combate"_ dijo Sarutobi.

"está bien Hokage-sama, bien el siguiente combate será"_ dijo Hayate mientras esperaba los nombres en la pantalla. "Rock Lee vs Gaara"_ dijo Hayate.

(Bueno esto pasa igual que en el anime así que me lo salto)

**Devuelta a la pelea.**

"acaso voy a morir"_ dijo Ichigo mientras veía a Obelisco que se acercaba rápidamente.

"ya es muy tarde no podrás esquivarlo muereeeeeeeee…"_ grito Obelisco antes de que Naruto apareciera dándole un patada en la cara que evito la muerte de Ichigo.

"parece que llegue justo a tiempo"_ dijo Naruto.

"….su poder a incrementado de una manera descomunal"_ pensó Ichigo.

"parece que has cambiado un poco no?"_ dijo Obelisco mientras veía a Naruto como Ssj1."Pero no me ganaras con ese poder de pelea tan bajo"_ dijo Obelisco mientras se paraba como si nada.

"ya lose, pero este no es todo mi poder"_ dijo Naruto.

"entonces muéstrame todo tu poder"_ dijo Obelisco.

"primero déjame mostrarte algo"_ dijo Naruto mientras volvía a la normalidad.

"acaso te resignaste"_ dijo Obelisco.

"no solo quiero que veas cuales son las trasformaciones del Ssj"_ dijo Naruto.

"un Sayajin, pero yo creí que Freezer los había exterminado a todos"_ pensó Obelisco.

"prepárate, como pueden ver así estoy normalmente, este es Ssj"_ dijo Naruto mientras un aura dorada empezaba a cubrirlo su pelo tomo un color dorado, sus ojos ya no eran azul cielo si no cambiaron a un verde esmeralda. "y este es el Ssj que supera el poder del Ssj ordinario podríamos decir que el Ssj2 admito que es muy poderoso"_ dijo Naruto.

"su poder acabar de aumentar de una manera desorbitante está casi a la par del poder de Obelisco"_ pensó Ichigo sorprendido.

"….. Esas transformaciones te dan un poder muy grande"_ dijo Obelisco.

"porque Naruto tiene esa aura dorada cubriéndolo y que es un Ssj"_ dijo Sasuki.

"no lose Sasuki"_ dijo Kazumi.

"y después esta es la transformación que superara los poderes de Ssj2 ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_ grito Naruto mientras el planeta entero empezaba a temblar fuertemente.

"que pasa su poder está aumentando rápidamente"_ dijo Ichigo.

"no pude ser que haya alguien más poderoso en universo que yo"_ dijo Obelisco mientras empezaba a sudar.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_ gritaba Naruto mientras su pelo empezaba a alargarse y rayos empezaron a emerger de todo su cuerpo, provocando vientos muy poderosos.

"que es esto Kazumi-sensei"_ dijo Sasuki antes de salir volando por los fuertes vientos.

**Devuelta a Konoha**.

"que está pasando ahora"_ dijo Sarutobi mientras veía que el suelo debajo del empezaba a romperse y trataba de mantenerse en pie. "que es eso"_ dijo Sarutobi mientras veía una luz dorada a las afueras de Konoha.

"tengan cuidado el suelo se está partiendo"_ dijo un Anbu.

"que es eso"_ dijo un Anbu que veía una luz dorada a las afueras de Konoha.

"no lose"_ dijo un ANBU antes de salir volando por la fuerza del viento.

"sosténgase fuerte"_ dijo otro ambu mientras colocaba chackra en la planta de sus pie. "esto no será suficiente"_ dijo el anbu antes de salir volando.

**Devuelta con la pelea.**

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_ grito Naruto mientras grandes rocas de porte de una casa empezaron a levitar hasta que una luz cegó a todos.

"qué demonios está pasando no puedo ver nada"_ dijo Ichigo.

"que fue esa luz"_ dijo Obelisco mientras la luz iba desapareciendo mostrando a Naruto como Ssj3.

"esta es la trasformación del Ssj3, lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar, pero es que todavía no me acostumbro a esta transformación"_ dijo Naruto.

"esto es increible…como pude existir alguien tan poderoso"_ dijo Ichigo mientras veía a Naruto.

"que le paso a Naruto porque se ve así"_ dijo Sasuki.

"no lose, pero es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí y dejémosle esto a Naruto"_ dijo Kazumi.

"que es esto lo que estoy sintiendo, que es este sentimiento acaso es….miedo, no yo Obelisco como puedo tenerle miedo a alguien como el"_ pensó Obelisco mientras empezaba a dar pasos hacia atrás.

"acaso tienes miedo"_ dijo Naruto que se encontraba detrás de Obelisco.

"cuando se movió? es muy rápido ni siquiera pude verlo"_ pensó Obelisco que estaba temblando.

"nunca lo había visto así"_ dijo Ichigo mientras miraba a Obelisco.

"espero que estés listo Obelisco, porque hoy será tu fin"_ dijo Naruto.

Fin de la segunda parte.

bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado y si es así no olviden dejar su review


	20. Chapter 20 Por fin

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece sino a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

"toma esto"_ dijo Naruto mientras sacaba un pequeño saco y le lanzaba 2 semillas del ermitaño a Ichigo.

"que es"_ dijo Ichigo.

"se llaman semillas del ermitaño si comes una curara todas tus heridas"_ dijo Naruto.

"gracias"_ dijo Ichigo mientras se comía la semilla y sentía que sus energías se volvían a restaurarse "esto es increíble"_ dijo Ichigo mientras salía del cráter como si nada hubiese pasado.

"como pude ser esto posible, él estaba muy herido para levantarse qué demonios son esas semillas"_ pensó Obelisco.

"y la otra para quien es"_ dijo Ichigo.

"es para Seishiro y es mejor que se la des rápido porque su ki está a punto de desaparecer"_ dijo Naruto.

"Seishiro me olvide completamente de ella"_ pensó Ichigo "gracia iré de inmediato"_ dijo Ichigo mientras se iba volando del lugar.

"no te dejare maldito"_ dijo Obelisco mientras juntaba Ki en su mano para lanzárselo a Ichigo, pero antes de hacerlo Naruto le sujeto fuertemente la mano.

"que crees que haces yo soy tu oponente"_ dijo Naruto mientras apretaba cada vez más fuerte el brazo.

"aghhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_ grito Obelisco mientras caía de rodillas por el dolor.

"que pasa"_ dijo Naruto mientras seguía aplicando más fuerza.

"suéltame maldito"_ dijo Obelisco mientras creaba un campo de energía alrededor de los dos, provocando que la tierra temblase y grande rocas empezaron a levitar haciendo contacto con el campo de energía desintegrándose al instante.

Naruto sonrió "y ahora quien es el patético"_ dijo Naruto mientras soltaba a Obelisco.

Obelisco aprovecho la oportunidad para alejarse de Naruto "maldito"_ dijo Obelisco mientras se frotaba la mano que apretaba Naruto. "Tranquilízate yo soy el ser más poderoso del Universo no puede existir alguien más poderoso que yo"_ pensó Obelisco.

"no piensas atacar te estoy esperando"_ dijo Naruto mientras hace una señal para que se acerque. "Debo acabarlo rápido ya que no domino muy bien esta transformación y solo puedo estar así por 30min"_ pensó Naruto.

"maldito me estas subestimando"_ dijo Obelisco mientras desaparecía y aparecía delante de Naruto tratando de golpearlo en la cara, pero antes de que el golpe impactara Naruto había movido la cabeza hacia un lado para evitar el golpe.

"creo que es mi turno"_ dijo Naruto mientras golpeaba a Obelisco en el estómago lanzándolo lejos de él, pero obelisco se reincorporo rápidamente y desapareció nuevamente.

"Esto es increíble pudo ver algo Kazumi-sensei"_ dijo Sasuki.

"no"_ dijo Kazumi.

"es mejor que se vallan chicas este lugar se pude volver muy peligroso"_ dijo Naruto.

"pero…"_ dijo Sasuki.

"nada de peros, por favor vallase de aquí"_ dijo Naruto.

"entiendo hay que irnos Sasuki"_ dijo Kazumi.

"está bien, pero por favor gana"_ dijo Sasuki antes irse del lugar.

"no te preocupes"_ dijo Naruto. "bien y que esperas sal de donde estés o acaso tienes miedo"_ dijo Naruto.

"yo no le tengo miedo a nada y nadie"_ dijo Obelisco mientras aparecía.

"tengo que sacarlo de aquí y llevarlo a un lugar donde no haya nadie cerca y que nadie salga herido"_ pensó Naruto mientras miraba la aldea de Konoha que estaba detrás suyo.

Obelisco se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió "ya entiendo así que te preocupa esa aldea verdad"_ dijo Obelisco mientras ponía la mano hacia delante apuntando a la aldea "es mejor destruirla"_ dijo Obelisco mientras lanzaba una bola de ki no más grande que un rasengan hacia la aldea.

"espera que haces"_ dijo Naruto apareciendo delante de la bola de ki desviándola. La pequeña bola de Ki impacto una montaña que desapareció por completo.

"será mejor que pelemos en otro lugar"_ dijo Naruto.

"que pasa acaso no quieres que le pase algo a tus amigos"_ dijo Obelisco mientras lanzaba un lluvia de bolas ki hacia la aldea.

"ya basta"_ grito Naruto mientras creaba una barrera con su ki desviando la lluvia de ataques de parte de Obelisco. "no tienes por qué involucrarlos a ellos la pelea es entre tú y yo y si no quieres ir a otro lugar deberé llevarte a la fuerza"_ dijo Naruto.

"solo intental…."_ dijo Obelisco pero no alcanzo a terminar de hablar ya que Naruto lo había golpeado en la cara mandándolo a volar lejos de Konoha.

**Devuelta con Ichigo.**

"si no me doy prisa Seishiro morirá"_ dijo Ichigo mientras aumentaba su velocidad. "Este ki es de Seishiro"_ dijo Ichigo mientras bajaba a donde estaba Seishiro."Seishiro hija por favor come esto"_ dijo Ichigo.

"q-que es"_ dijo Seishiro.

"solo cómela"_ dijo Ichigo.

"e-esta bien"_ dijo Seishiro mientras comía la semilla, al terminar de tragas sintió como si todas sus energías volvían a la normalidad. "que era eso"_ dijo Seishiro mientras se paraba con normalidad.

"se llama semilla del ermitaño puede curar cualquier herida en menos de un segundo, me la dio Naruto"_ dijo Ichigo.

"Naruto, donde está el"_ dijo Seishiro.

"está peleando con Obelisco"_ dijo Ichigo.

"hay que ir ayudarlo o lo va a matar"_ dijo Seishiro.

"no te preocupes"_ dijo Ichigo.

"como no me voy a preocupar si ese sujeto no pudo vencerme y menos vencerá a un monstro como es Obelisco"_ dijo Seishiro.

"cálmate puedes sentir este ki"_ dijo Ichigo.

"…Ss-si quien demonios es el acaso es Obelisco"_ dijo Seishiro.

"no.. es Naruto este el verdadero poder de Naruto, nunca creí que existieran alguien más poderoso que obelisco"_ dijo Ichigo.

"ya entiendo porque no quiso pelear con todo su poder conmigo"_ dijo Seishiro.

**Devuelta a la pelea.**

"creo que este es un buen lugar para pelear"_ dijo Naruto mientras aparecía arriba de Obelisco golpeando en el estómago, el golpe fue tan poderoso que lo mando a tierra creando un enorme cráter. "será mejor que salgas de ahí"_ dijo Naruto mientras bajaba a tierra.

"ma-maldito"_ dijo Obelisco mientras salía lentamente del enorme cráter."co-como te atreviste a lastimarme"_ dijo Obelisco.

"muéstrame de lo que eres capaz"_ dijo Naruto.

"te arrepentirás por haberme dicho eso"_ dijo Obelisco mientras le plantaba el puño en la cara a Naruto que no lo movió un centímetro.

"ese es el entusiasmo que estoy buscando pero muéstreme más"_ dijo Naruto mientras retiraba el puño de obelisco de su cara.

"c-como puede ser esto posible"_ pensó Obelisco.

"acaso no piensas atacar, entonces es mi turno"_ dijo Naruto mientras agarraba fuertemente el brazo de Obelisco y empezaba a girar en círculos hasta provocar un pequeño tornado por la rapidez que giraba. "vuela"_ dijo Naruto mientras lanzaba a Obelisco hacia arriba.

"maldito"_ dijo Obelisco mientras se paraba en seco y quedaba flotando en el cielo "maldición….maldición…. MALDICIONNNNNNN"_ grito Obelisco mientras expulsaba todo su poder.

"grave error"_ dijo Naruto mientras aparecía delante de Obelisco conectando una patada en el estómago de Obelisco que lo hizo agacharse de dolor. "es hora de acabar con esto"_ dijo Naruto mientras ponía la mano hacia delante apuntado a Obelisco y expulsaba un poco de ki por su mano lanzando a Obelisco hasta quedar enterrado en la tierra.

"c-como puedo estar perdiendo con alguien tan patético como tú"_ dijo Obelisco mientras se paraba lentamente.

"no lose explícamelo tu"_ dijo Naruto mientras aparecía delante de Obelisco con los brazos cruzados.

"demonios esto es malo si sigo recibiendo golpes así perderé esta pelea, debo hace algo y rápido"_ pensó Obelisco. "muereee aaaaa"_ grito Obelisco mientras lanzaba bolas de Ki hacia Naruto que al ser contacto con el desaparecieron por completo.

"deberás hacerlo mejor si quieres lastimarme"_ dijo Naruto.

"entonces toma esto aaaaaaaaaa"_ grito Obelisco mientras de su cuerpo empezaron a emerger rayos de color morados.

"que harás ahora"_ pensó Naruto.

"toma esto"_ dijo Obelisco mientras apuntaba con los dos brazos hacia Naruto.

"está concentrando todo su poder en esa bola de ki, esto puede ser malo"_ pensó Naruto.

"este es mi ataque final"_ dijo Obelisco mientras el suelo se hundió por completo debajo de él y empezó a temblar nuevamente, grandes rocas empezaron a levitar por todo el campo de batalla "si tratas de esquivarlo el planeta explotara en mil pedazos"_ dijo Obelisco.

"que estás loco si haces eso tú también morirás"_ dijo Naruto.

"te equivocas yo puedo sobrevivir en el espacio"_ dijo Obelisco. "muere Resplandor Final"_ grito Obelisco mientras lanzaba un rayo de luz enorme hacia Naruto.

"Esto es malo no tengo tiempo para esquivarlo la única opción es recibirlo"_ dijo Naruto mientras colocaba sus brazos en formas de x para protegerse.

El rayo de energía salió de la tierra dejando una destrucción de niveles apocalípticos sobre todo el terreno afectado (fue como el ataque de vegeta cuando lo lanzo contra cell).

**Devuelta con Ichigo.**

"hay que apurarnos"_ dijo Ichigo antes de salir volando por los fuertes viento.

"qué demonios está pasando"_ dijo Seishiro antes de ver un enorme rayo de luz enfrente de ella. "pa-padre que es eso"_ dijo Seishiro.

"en qué clase de pelea se tornó esto"_ dijo Ichigo mientras veía el inmenso rayo de luz sorprendido.

**Devuelta a Konoha.**

"ka-ka-kazumi-sensei"_ dijo Sasuki asustada por lo que estaba presenciando.

"que pasa Sasuk….."_ dijo Kazumi antes de ver algo que la dejo sin hablas. "acaso este será el fin"_ dijo Kazumi mientras caía de rodillas.

"Hokage-sama tenemos problemas muy grabes"_ dijo un anbu.

"que pasa"_ dijo Sarutobi mientras daba una fumada a su pipa.

"estamos bajo ataque"_ dijo el Anbu.

"bajo ataque, quienes son"_ dijo Sarutobi.

"solo mire por la ventana Hokage-sama"_ dijo el Anbu.

Sarutobi se dio vuelta hacia la ventana y vio algo que le hizo caer la pipa de su boca "q-q-que demonios está pasando"_ dijo Sarutobi. "Esto es muy malo prepárense para el ataque"_ dijo Sarutobi mientras veía el enorme rayo de luz a las afueras de Konoha.

"como ordene Hokage-sama"_ dijo el anbu.

**Devuelta a la pelea.**

"me….costaste mucho trabajo pero por fin te mate"_ dijo Obelisco mientras respiraba agitadamente.

"maldición"_ dijo Naruto mientras la nube de polvo se iba desvaneciendo.

"co-como puede ser esto posible lo ataque con todo mi poder"_ dijo Obelisco.

"eres un maldito bastardo eso me dolió y me dolió mucho te matare"_ dijo Naruto saliendo de la nube de polvo con heridas por todas partes.

"eres un maldito monstro"_ grito Obelisco.

"nunca te perdonare por haberme hecho esto"_ dijo Naruto.

"aléjate de mí"_ dijo Obelisco mientras volaba lejos de Naruto.

"adonde crees que vas maldito"_ dijo Naruto apareciendo delante de Obelisco que cayó de espaldas asustado.

"de nuevo este sentimiento esto es miedo?"_ pensó Obelisco.

"espero que estés listo"_ dijo Naruto mientras golpeaba a Obelisco en el estómago cayendo de rodillas tosiendo sangre. "que pasa porque no peleas"_ dijo Naruto mientras le pegaba un patada en la cara a Obelisco lanzándolo hasta estrellarse con barias rocas que quedaron totalmente destruidas.

"que pasa conmigo porque no puedo moverme"_ pensó Obelisco.

"te are sentir todo el dolor que has provocado durante años, te are sentir el terror de las personas que sufrieron antes de que las mataras, este será tu fin Obelisco"_ dijo Naruto mientras volaba hacia el cielo. "este es mi versión del puño del Dragón"_ dijo Naruto mientras juntaba Ki en sus manos formando dos grande bolas de ki que cubrían sus manos mientras bajaba a gran velocidad cubierto de un aura dorada "este es tu fin Obelisco Tentai doragon"_ dijo Naruto mientras el aura dorada se empezó a formar un enorme dragón que se podía ver en todas partes.

"un dragón"_ dijo Obelisco mientras veía que la criatura se acercaba rápidamente. "No puedo moverme mi cuerpo no reacciona no tengo las energías suficiente para seguir luchando"_ dijo Obelisco quien estaba tirado sobre el suelo.

"muereeeeee"_ grito Naruto mientras bajaba rápidamente golpeando a Obelisco en el estómago atravesándolo por completo creando una enorme cúpula de polvo.

**Devuelta con Ichigo.**

"…que paso el Ki de Obelisco está desapareciendo acaso Naruto"_ dijo Ichigo.

"Naruto gano, mato a Obelisco"_ dijo Seishiro.

Ichigo sonrió "al parecer Naruto pudo vencer a Obelisco por fin se terminó esto"_ dijo Ichigo mientras corrían lagrimas por su cara.

"tranquilízate padre mejor vayamos a buscar a Naruto"_ dijo Seishiro.

"tienes razon"_ dijo Ichigo.

**Devuelta a la pelea.**

La nube de polvo estaba desapareciendo mostrando a Naruto como atravesó a Obelisco con ambas manos.

"aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_ grito Obelisco.

"pensé que con ese golpe morirías al instante"_ dijo Naruto.

"Idiota…. N-no sa-sabes…lo que has hecho"_ dijo Obelisco como pudo.

"a que te refieres"_ dijo Naruto.

"t-tú has co-co-condenado al U-universo a su de-destrucción"_ dijo Obelisco antes de morir.

"que quiso decir con eso"_ dijo Naruto mientras volvía la normalidad.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece sino a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

**este capitulo lo estoy subiendo un día antes que me corten el Internet, así que no se hasta cuando pueda subir otro**

"que habrá querido decir con eso"_ pensó Naruto en lo que le dijo Obelisco antes de morir. "debo tenerlo en cuenta"_ pensó Naruto.

"hay esta Oto-san"_ dijo Seishiro mientras veía a Naruto.

"parece que es verdad"_ dijo Ichigo mientras miraba el cuerpo de Obelisco sin vida. "Oye chico te encuentras bien… oye me estas escuchando"_ dijo Ichigo viendo que no recibía respuesta de Naruto.

"… perdón que dijiste"_ dijo Naruto.

"te estoy preguntando si estás bien"_ dijo Ichigo.

"si, si no se preocupe"_ dijo Naruto.

"que pasa, te noto un poco preocupado"_ dijo Ichigo.

"… la verdad es que estoy algo preocupado por algo"_ dijo Naruto.

"y que es"_ dijo Seishiro.

"…..y tu quien eres"_ dijo Naruto.

"…. Acaso no me recuerdas"_ dijo Seishiro.

"no sé pero, tu cara se me hace un poco familiar"_ dijo Naruto mientras se tocaba el mentón con su mano.

"como te pudiste olvidar de eso si estábamos peleando hace un rato atrás"_ dijo Seishiro.

"…..a-acaso tu e-eres Seishiro, pero tú eres mujer"_ dijo Naruto.

"y"_ dijo Seishiro.

"y, pero yo pensaba que eras hombre"_ dijo Naruto.

"que dijiste"_ dijo Seishiro mientras le aparecía una enorme vena en la cabeza.

Ichigo se acercó a Naruto y le hablo en el oído "es mejor que corras"_ dijo Ichigo antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

"porque"_ dijo Naruto antes de ver a Seishiro levantar una enorme roca con sus manos y lanzársela. "oh tío esto no puede ser bueno"_ dijo Naruto antes de que la roca lo impactara en la cabeza dejándole un enorme chichón.

"itai itai por qué demonios me golpeaste"_ grito Naruto que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

"y tu como te atreves a llamarme hombre"_ grito Seishiro que tenía los brazos cruzados y un aura morada cubriéndola.

"ella da miedo"_ pensó Naruto. "lo siento"_ dijo Naruto que estaba de rodillas.

"como te atreviste a confundirme con un hombre"_ dijo Seishiro mientras agarraba otra roca gigantesca.

"esto es tu culpa, como puedes vestirte como hombre, actuar como uno y más encima tu nombre es de chico y eso me hizo pensar que eras un chico y no una chica deberías de actuar más como una mujer envés de un hombre"_ grito Naruto.

"enserio"_ dijo Seishiro mientras dejaba caer la roca de sus manos.

"si, itai demonios eso sí que duele"_ dijo Naruto mientras se tocaba en chichón en la cabeza.

"lo siento"_ dijo Seishiro.

"descuida no fue nada"_ dijo Naruto.

"ya puedo salir"_ dijo Ichigo que estaba detrás de una roca escondiéndose.

"si"_ dijo Seishiro.

"ahh menos mal que se calmó"_ dijo Ichigo mientras caminaba hacia Naruto.

"eres un cobarde"_ dijo Naruto.

"y que, soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra"_ dijo Ichigo.

"buen punto"_ dijo Naruto.

"pero dejando las estupideces aun lado que querías decirnos"_ dijo Ichigo en tono serio.

"….bueno verán Obelisco me dijo algo antes de morir"_ dijo Naruto.

"y que fue lo que te dijo"_ dijo Seishiro.

"me dijo que había condenado al universo a su destrucción y no entiendo muy bien lo que quiso decir con eso y esperaba que ustedes me lo dijeran"_ dijo Naruto.

"mmmm no sé qué quiso decir con eso, pero hay que tenerlo en cuenta"_ dijo Ichigo.

"tiene razón"_ dijo Naruto.

"bueno será mejor olvidar todo esto por ahora y mejor volver a los exámenes chunnin"_ dijo Seishiro.

"los exámenes se me olvido por completo ese detalle"_ dijo Naruto. "pero primero"_ dijo Naruto mientras sacaba la última semilla del ermitaño que le quedaba. "parece que esta es la última, eh perdido mucha energía durante la pelea será mejor comerla"_ dijo Naruto mientras comía la semilla.

"bueno será mejor irnos"_ dijo Seishiro.

"espera será mejor arreglar esto"_ dijo Naruto mientras miraba la destrucción que había provocado.

"y como aras eso"_ dijo Seishiro.

Naruto sonrió "así Banbutsu Sōzō"_ dijo Naruto mientras activaba su rinnegan y aparecieron arboles de suelo, las montañas empezaron a formarse nuevamente, los anímales volvieron a la vida, literalmente todo lo que fue destruido se construyó nuevamente en pocos segundos.

"qué demonios está pasando"_ dijo Ichigo mientras veía que toda la destrucción desaparecía, dándole paso a un valle lleno de vida.

"es como si no hubiese ocurrido nada"_ dijo Seishiro que estaba viendo para todos los lados. "qué demonios acabas de hacer"_ dijo Seishiro.

"este es el jutsu más poderoso de todos"_ dijo Naruto.

"¡Que! Acaso tu dominas dos tipos de energías"_ dijo Seishiro.

"Si"_ dijo Naruto mientras miraba fijamente a Seishiro con su rinnegan activo.

"esos ojos?"_ dijo Seishiro.

"se llaman Rinnegan es el Doujustu más poderoso de todos, también son conocidos como ojos de un dios y el jutsu que acabo de hacer se llama Banbutsu Sōzō meda la habilidad de controlar la materia y crear vida"_ dijo Naruto.

"solo un dios puede hacer eso, es como si fueras uno"_ dijo Seishiro en estado de shock.

"no, te equivocas aun no soy un dios y nunca lo seré (aun)"_ dijo Naruto.

**En el universo 7.**

"…..el ki de Obelisco a desaparecido, pero si el murió el despertar de Alastor es inevitable, ya que él era la llave que mantenía encerrado a Alastor, debo despertar a Bill-sama de su siesta"_ dijo Wis mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba bill. "por favor despierte Bill-sama"_ dijo Wiss.

"porque… déjame dormir un poco más, todavía no han sonado las alarmas"_ dijo Bill.

"por favor despiste tengo que decirle algo importante"_ dijo Wiss.

"que es tan importante, para que me despiertes"_ dijo Bill.

"se trata de Obelisco, bill-sama"_ dijo Wiss

"que pasa con el"_ dijo Bill.

"ha muerto mi señor"_ dijo Wiss.

"¡Que dijiste!"_ grito Bill.

"como escucho señor, Obelisco está muerto"_ dijo Wiss.

"pero como sucedió eso"_ dijo Bill.

"peleo con un sujeto que era más fuerte que él y parece que le importaba mucho Obelisco"_ dijo Wiss.

"déjate de bromas, la muerte de Obelisco es lo menos importante ahora, lo que sí es realmente importante es que Alastor despertara y eso significa que habrá que reunir a todos los dioses de la destrucción restante para volverlo a encerrarlo nuevamente"_ dijo Bill.

"la última vez que pelearon todos juntos fue contra Alastor que amenazaba en destruir todo y tuvieron que usar todo sus poderes y solo para encerrarlo, pero ahora que no está Obelisco que era la llave que mantenía encerrado a Alastor, como podrán encerrarlo nuevamente"_ dijo Wiss.

"no lose, pero habrá que ir a informarle de esto a los demás"_ dijo Bill.

"como usted desee"_ dijo Wiss.

**Devuelta con Naruto.**

Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde la pelea de Naruto vs Obelisco.

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de konoha evitando las miradas de lujurias de parte de las mujer y de envidia de los hombre "que les pasa porque me miran tanto"_ pensó Naruto "ah estoy aburrido y no sé qué hacer, después de que me descalificaran del examen al igual que Seishiro no tengo ningún motivo para entrenar, también desde que Sasuki y Sasuke se fueron a entrenar con Kazumi-sensei esto se puso muy aburrido, tampoco he hablado mucho con Sakura y Seishiro después del examen"_ pensó Naruto mientras caminaba hasta toparse con unas termas "creo que esto me relajara un rato"_ dijo Naruto mientras entraba a las termas. "Hace mucho que no me sentía así de relajado"_ dijo Naruto.

"**es mejor que no te relajes tanto porque tenemos visitas"_ dijo Kurama.**

"ya lo sé parece que alguien le gusta andar de mirón"_ dijo Naruto mientras escuchaba una risa pervertida que venía de un agujero.

"jejeje esto será bueno para mi investigación"_ dijo Jiraji.

"parece que a alguien no le enseñaron que no deben espiar a otras personas"_ dijo Naruto que se encontraba detrás de Jiraji.

"¡¿Eh?!"_ dijo Jiraji sorprendida. (Por si se lo preguntaban la apariencia de Jiraji es igual a la imagen de mi avatar).

"se me hace un poco familiar, pero de donde"_ pensó Naruto. "que haces espiándome y quien eres"_ dijo Naruto.

"presta atención muchacho porque lo diré una sola vez, yo soy….."_ dijo Jiraji pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

"una pervertida"_ dijo Naruto.

"más respeto muchacho yo no soy una pervertida, yo…. soy una súper pervertida"_ dijo Jiraji.

"es lo mismo y bien me dirás quién eres y que hacías espiando"_ dijo Naruto.

"escucha con atención yo soy la que hace suspirar a los hombres, los enemigos tiemblan ante mí, la sabia de monte Myobokusan y el sanin más fuerte, yo soy la sensual Jiraji"_ dijo Jiraji mientras invocaba un sapo.

Al escuchar eso Naruto cayo de rodillas llorando estilo anime "porque tuvo que pasar algo así"_ dijo Naruto.

"**jajaja parece que alguien va hacer acosado permanentemente"_ dijo Kurama.**

"por favor no te burles"_ dijo Naruto.

"oye estas bien"_ dijo Jiraji viendo que Naruto no se paraba del suelo.

"si, no te preocupes"_ dijo Naruto mientras se paraba lentamente del suelo.

"Ya que me presente, tu deberías de hacer lo mismo, pero no sé porque se te me haces familiar"_ dijo Jiraji.

"será porque me parezco a mi padre, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze es un gusto conocerla Jiraji-san"_ dijo Naruto con una cálida sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Jiraji.

"es-espera un momento dijiste Na-Na-Namikaze"_ dijo Jiraji.

"si, ya que mi padre fue Minato Namikaze o más conocido como el Yodaime hokage"_ dijo Naruto.

"¡QUE! Como supiste eso"_ dijo Jiraji sorprendida.

"Kurama me hablo sobre quien eran mis padre"_ dijo Naruto.

"se suponía que ese secreto era de rango S y no se te debía contar hasta que cumplieras los 16 años, y quien es Kurama"_ dijo Jiraji.

"Kurama están bien conocido como Kyuubi"_ dijo Naruto.

"a-a-acaso dijiste Ky-Ky-Kyuubi"_ dijo Jiraji.

"si, tengo buena relación con el desde que tengo memoria"_ dijo Naruto.

"parece que el Kyuubi no es como todos pensábamos"_ pensó Jiraji. "dime algo Naruto, puedes controlar el Chackra del Kyuubi"_ dijo Jiraji en tono serio.

"si"_ dijo Naruto mientras un Chackra dorado empezaba a cubrirlo por todo el cuerpo mostrando la última transformación de Naruto el modo Ashura.

"como puede ser esto pudo dominar el chackra del Kyuubi a la perfección, el poder de irradia es sorprendente supera fácilmente a el de Shodaime Hokage, nunca creí que alguien llegara a sobrepasar ese poder, espera un momento acaso él puede ser el niño dela profecía que me hablo ese viejo sapo"_ pensó sorprendida Jiraji.

"esto responde tu pregunta"_ dijo Naruto.

"si, pero dime Naruto alguien más sabe de esto"_ dijo Jiraji.

"si, solo el jiji"_ dijo Naruto.

"Así que ese viejo también sabe esto"_ pensó Jiraji.

"pero dejando eso de un lado dígame que hacia espiando en el baño de los hombre"_ dijo Naruto mientras volvía a la normalidad.

"bueno yo estaba recolectando información para mi investigación"_ dijo Jiraji.

"qué clase de investigación es esa que tiene que espiar a los hombres mientras de bañan"_ dijo Naruto.

"es para esto"_ dijo Jiraji mientras sacaba un pequeño libro de tapa naranja. "Escribo novelas"_ dijo Jiraji.

"espere un momento usted escribe esas cochinadas"_ dijo Naruto.

"baya nunca creí que un hombre leyera este tipo de Novelas, ya que son exclusiva para mujeres (Yaoi)"_ dijo Jiraji.

"se equivoca yo no leo ese tipo de cosas, es solo que siempre veo a Kazumi-sensei con ese libro en sus manos, pero como puedes escribir ese tipo de libros, realmente eres una pervertida"_ dijo Naruto.

"mmmm si mal no recuerdo este año son los exámenes chunin verdad"_ dijo Jiraji.

"si"_ dijo Naruto.

"tú también estas participando cierto"_ dijo Jiraji.

"si, pero fui descalificado"_ dijo Naruto.

"¡Que! Como que te descalificaron"_ dijo Jiraji.

"básicamente es que el Jiji tenía miedo que matara a alguien mientras peleaba ya que no puedo controlar muy bien mi fuerza"_ dijo Naruto.

"entiendo porque lo hizo, ya que no hay nadie que supere sus poderes"_ pensó Jiraji. "Naruto que te parece si te enseño una técnica"_ dijo Jiraji.

"qué clase de técnica"_ dijo Naruto.

"esta"_ dijo Jiraji mientras se mordía el dedo" Kuchiyose no Jutsu"_ dijo Jiraji mientras aparecía una rana de gran tamaño.

"el jutsu de invocación"_ dijo Naruto.

"parece que la conoces eso está bien, entonces firma esto"_ dijo Jiraji mientras el sapo sacaba la lengua con un pergamino en ella. "Este es el contrato de los sapos, transmitido de generación en generación, escribe tu nombre con sangre y debajo coloca la marca de tus dedos"_ dijo Jiraji.

"entiendo"_ dijo Naruto mientras habría el pergamino y colocaba su nombre en el "ya está"_ dijo Naruto.

"muy bien ahora haz estos sellos cerdo, perro, gallo, mono y carnero, para poder hacer el jutsu"_ dijo Jiraji.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"_ dijo Naruto mientras una enorme nube de humo aparecía, dejando ver a un gigantesco sapo.

"como lo sospeche él puede hacer el jutsu sin señales de manos, es un genio al igual que su padre, pero porque tuvo que invocar al jefe de los sapos ni siquiera yo lo puedo dominarlo muy bien"_ pensó Jiraji.

"**donde demonios estoy"_ dijo Gamabunta.**

"eso fue más fácil que las vez anterior"_ pensó Naruto.

"**y tu quien er…. Minato, pero yo pensaba que estabas muerto"_ dijo Gamabunta sorprendido.**

"creo que te estas equivocando de persona, Minato fue mi padre, mi nombre es Naruto"_ dijo.

"**así que tu padre es Minato, la verdad es que se parecen bastante, pero dejando eso de un lado quien fue el que me invoco"_ dijo Gamabunta.**

"fui yo"_ dijo Naruto.

"**Así que hiciste el contrato con los sapos, pero vamos a ver si eres digno"_ dijo Gamabunta.**

"que harás"_ dijo Naruto.

"**si te mantienes de pie sobre mi cabeza, te ganaras el derecho de invocarme cuando tú quieras, pero si te llegas a caer no tendrás el derecho de volverme a invocar"_ dijo Gamabunta.**

"estas seguro de hacer eso"_ dijo Naruto.

"**completamente seguro"_ dijo Gamabunta.**

"está bien comienza cuando quieras"_ dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en la cabeza de Gamabunta.

"**creo que te estas confiando mucho muchacho, pero antes de comenzar saldremos de aquí para no causar mucho daño"_ dijo Gamabunta antes de dar un gran salto fuera de Konoha."Bien espero que estés lis…."_ dijo Gamabunta antes de ser interrumpido por los ronquidos de Naruto.**

"se quedó dormido"_ dijo Jiraji.

"**ma-maldito acaso te estas burlando de mi"_ dijo Gamabunta."Aunque estés dormido la apuesta sigue en pie"_ dijo Gamabunta mientras empezaba a moverse bruscamente y saltar como un loco, pero Naruto seguía sin moverse "como puede ser esto aunque este dormido no puedo quitármelo de encima"_ pensó Gamabunta.**

"ahhhhhhh"_ dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a despertar

"**eres el primero que se mantiene en mi cabeza, desde el Yodaime Hokage eres un chico sorprendente aun dormido no pude quitarte de mi cabeza, te has ganado el derecho de invocarme cuando quieras"_ dijo Gamabunta.**

"apoco que ya habíamos empezado con la apuesta"_ dijo Naruto.

"…**.. Bueno será mejor irme, nos veremos en otra ocasión"_ dijo Gamabunta antes de desaparecer dejando una nube de humo.**

"será mejor irme yo también"_ dijo Naruto.


End file.
